Let's Start Over
by myyheartsrefusingme
Summary: "Lifes all about moments of impact and how they changes our lives forever. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them?" Inspired by the movie "The Vow" Quinn and Santana had the perfect marriage, living a fairy tale, but after a serious accident their lives changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 **First, english is not my first language, but I have an amazing beta who is helping me right now, so thank you, Mac :) I know the sinopse is not good, but give me a chance!**

 **Second, this is a story line inspired by the movie The Vow with Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum, you'll see some of the vow's quotes and scene, but this is going to happen just in a few chapter not in the whole story. I don't know if this is important, but "Let's Start Over" is adapting from my fanfic that I already wrote in portuguese. Call it silly, but I had this idea to bring this here too.**

 **Beth is _not_ Puck and Quinn's daughter, she's Quinn and Santana. I also write fanfics in portuguese, this is mean I have more to write, so be patient with me, please. My important notes will always be in the end of the chapter. And I think that's all. Any more notes will be in the next chapters. Thank you! **

xxxxx

Santana and Quinn, married for five years, with their four-year old daughter named Elizabeth, who likes to be called Beth, has been living their life in New York, with the support from their friends: Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel.

Both at the age of 24, Quinn is a great artist who is one step closer to having her dream come true. While Santana, even with her degree in journalism, got only a job at a radio station in which celebrity gossips and bits of world news is being broadcast.

It was a night on Valentine's Day and Santana, with years of being married to Quinn had learned to be a romantic, had did her best to make the celebration special. She had asked Brittany and Rachel to take care of Beth. She left the radio station at 6pm to pickup Quinn at their apartment.

xxxx

"You're making me anxious, San. Where are we going?" the blonde says as she looks at her wife hoping she'd finally get a hint.

"I told you, it's a surprise, Q. Nothing you do will make me say it." the Latina smiled as Quinn rolled her eyes. One thing was certain. Quinn knew that it was a lost cause since her wife is great at surprises and keeping secrets. "Trust me, Did I ever let you down?"

"No." Quinn answered smiling.

Within minutes, Santana parked the car in front of Quinn's favorite restaurant. "Boulud Sud".

"I can't believe we came back here." Quinn's smile widens as she gets out of the car, grabbing Santana's hands. "I love this place."

"I know, and that's why I brought you here tonight." Santana pecked Quinn's lips. "You deserve it, Q."

"Good evening, welcome to Boulud Sud, your name, please?" The receptionist asked politely looking at them.

"Santana Lopez." The Latina smiled and then a waiter guides them to their reserved table.

xxxx

"Baby, I can't believe it! You got a reservation here." Quinn was ecstatic. "You know, I was trying to get one for months."

"I know. You were so cute when you got angry because of it. But I have my way and here we are like, you've always wanted." Santana reaches for Quinn's hand on the table and intertwines their fingers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Quinn said with her adorable and romantic voice that Santana love so much.

"Yes, but it's great to hear it again." Santana smiled and stared at Quinn's eyes. It was through _that_ hazel eyes that Santana fell in love first—in which she never believed in in the first place.

Quinn leaned in, and in return, Santana did the same. After all these years being together, Santana could still feel the butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach when words leave Quinn's mouth.

"I love you." Pause. "I love you." Pause. "I love you, Santana Lopez." Soft lips touched Santana's.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray-Lopez." Both smiled again and her lips connected in another lengthy kiss.

xxxx

"So did the Grey Art Gallery called you?" Santana asked, while both have had their food ready and began to eat. Quinn had been waiting for an answer for a week now, from one of the famous NYC art galleries so she could have her artworks on exhibit.

"Not yet." Quinn answered in a low voice. "You know, I'm starting to lose hope. I think they hated all my work and will not expose any of my paintings."

"Are you kidding? Q, if they don't accept your works, they are jerks. Seriously, you're perfect at it, your paintings are incredible. They would be fools to let this opportunity pass." The Latina tried to comfort her wifeas she saw the sad look and fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, other galleries will line up just to have a piece of your masterpiece." Santana smiled taking Quinn's hand and pressing a kiss at the back of it.

"I know I've said it today, but you're amazing."

"I know." The Latina answered with a shrug causing both to laugh.

"And on the radio? Some progress?" Now it was Quinn's turn to ask about Santana's work.

"No, but this week we will have a visit from Fall Out Boy. The crew is very excited, and you know they love the guys and...-"

"Just like you do." Quinn interrupted Santana.

"Exactly, I also think they are very good, and yeah... I've been a little excited. It's their first time on the station, and it looks like we will be giving away some VIP tickets to their concert." Santana said and Quinn smiled at the excitement in the Latina's voice.

"And sure Santana Lopez will not miss the opportunity to get tickets to go too." Quinn teased.

"Absolutely not, and it'll be for the both of us. I know you steal my CD's to listen to them while you're painting." Now it was Santana's turn to tease her wife.

"Okay, I need loud music to concentrate, and all your rock CD's are the ones that help me more." Quinn grinned looking at the Latina staring back at her. "Happy?"

"Very."

They finished their dinner and before Quinn could ask for dessert, Santana asked for the check.

"Dessert comes later." The Latina commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez... Have a good night." The waiter said as the two got up and went toward the exit.

xxxx

"We will eat chocolates, right?" Quinn asks as Santana parks the car in front of one of the pastry shops they used to go to.

"Am I so unpredictable?" The Latina said as they got out of the car, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Hi girls." The friendly waiter greeted them.

"Hi Hayley." Both said. They visit the place frequently they are so familiar with the owner and the crew.

"So how can I help you guys tonight?" Hayley asked smiling.

"We'll want that chocolate box over there." Santana pointed to the upper right corner of the display pane. It contains 12 different types of chocolates. From too bitter to too sweet.

Hayley gave them the box and the two went and sat across each other at a small round table.

"You first." Santana turned the box towards Quinn. They had this game: pick a chocolate randomly and whatever the taste it, one must chew it before swallowing.

Quinn took a deep breath, before laughing. After a few a minute when she felt she's ready for whatever chocolate she had picked, she took another deep breath before taking in the piece in her mouth.

"You _have_ to eat it, babe." Santana watched the blonde before Quinn started chewing and then stopped. "It is bitter, isn't it?" Quinn shook her head, and Santana laughed. "Come on, bunny, don't stop chewing." Quinn finished eating your candy wrinkling her nose.

"Argh, that was horrible. It seems that every year they make more bitter chocolates." The blonde laughed turning the box back to Santana. "Your turn, bear." Santana looked at the chocolate box running her fingers strumming over the chocolates without touching them. Soon she chose one. She looked at Quinn as she place the chocolate in her mouth.

As soon as she began to chew she smiled. The chocolate was sweet, and it was a delight, she was luckier than Quinn.

"No way." Quinn pouted. "It's a good one, isn't it?" Quinn rolled her eyes and immediately picked another one putting it in her mouth. She smiled after tasting it. "Mm... a good one." Talked with her mouth fool, causing Santana to smile.

"Wait, I'll choose one for you, babe." Quinn scanned the box and picked the middle one.

Santana wrinkled her nose after a few seconds, closing her eyes. "Ew, Quinn, it's horrible." The Latina put a hand on her mouth and finished her candy bitterly.

"I think you ate enough. Let's take some to Rachel and Brittany to pay for babysitting Beth tonight." Quinn closed the box and put her elbows on the table looking to back to those chocolate eyes she loves so much. "Speaking of... Better call to see if she is ok."

"She's probably asleep right now." Santana said as Quinn dials her house phone and waited for Brittany to pick up.

"Hey Brittany, how's Beth doing?" Quinn asked as she plays with Santana's hand.

"Hi Quinn, everything is fine. Me and Rachel were in a story session to Beth, but she doesn't want to go to sleep." Brittany and Rachel was laying on the sofa.

"Wait. She's awake?" Quinn using her mother's tone while looking at Santana.

"Yeah... Wait, she wants to talk to you." Brittany said.

"Hi mommy." The little girl's voice sounds tired.

"Hey my tinkerbell, why are you still awake?" Tinker Bell is Beth's favorite cartoon character and she loves when her mommies call her that.

"Mommy, where are you? I want to sleep with you and mami. I want you to sing before I go to sleep." Beth was almost crying. It wasn't the first time the little girl stayed with Rachel or Brittany, but Beth always has her little routine before going to bed. She likes when her mommy sings to her or when her mami tells her story from the books in her bedroom.

"Honey, you can ask Aunt Rachel to sing to you, okay? Her voice is so good and you will definitely love it." Quinn smiles without taking her eyes from her wife.

"I know, but she's not you, mommy." Beth whisper.

"Beth, you need to sleep, okay? We are going home in a few hours."

"Do you promise?" Quinn can hear her little angel is already nearing her sleep state.

"I promise, baby girl. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, mommy. I love you very much. Good night and oh, tell mami Tana I love her too."

Quinn smiles at her baby girl. "I love you too, princess. And mami loves you too. Good night, sweet." Quinn ends the call and puts her phone back to her purse.

"She is still awake, I see." Santana said.

"Yeah. Your daughter was waiting for us. She wants me to sing to her." The cuteness of their daughter brings a smile on Quinn's face.

"She is just a little you, Q."

"Yeah, but she's stuborn like her mami too." Quinn wrinkling her nose.

"Well, what can I say? She likes to be me." Santana teased her wife, stealing anothe kiss from her wife.

"Mm... I like your lips so much." Quinn breathes on Santana's mouth.

"Yeah?" The Latina gives her one more kiss before finally pulling away.

"Okay, time to give you your gift for Valetine's day. I mean, it's not much, but..." Quinn takes a little blue box from her purse, giving it to Santana.

Santana opens the box to see a golden necklace with a little bee dangling on it. "Q...", she says breathily.

"I know how much you care about our baby girl, and how much you love our little bee with all your heart. When I saw this necklace, everything about it reminds me of you." Quinn smiled as Santana looks at the necklace with much adoration.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Santana pecked her wife's lips. "Thank you, babe. Would you mind?" The Latina got up on her sit. Quinn gets the necklace from her and waits for Santana to turn around so she ccould put the necklace on her.

"I'm happy you liked it." Quinn kissed her wife's exposed shoulder, before she turned back, put her arms around the Latina's waist.

"I love it, thank you. Now I need another pendant here. I mean, I need my two favorite blondies." Santana chuckles as she tightens her hold on Quinn's arms.

"Oh really? And what pendant will it be for me?"

"You? Mmm... My little bunny." Both laughed and Quinn leans in to kiss her wife slowly. "I love you." Santana whispered pulling away. "Now it's my turn to give you your gift. It's not here. We need to go." Santana kisses Quinn's nose, before grabbing her purse and her wife's hand.

xxxxx

Santana once again kept her surprise as a secret. She drove the streets of New York while Quinn rested her hand on one of Latina's legs.

"You know, so far this has been the best Valentine's Day." Quinn broke the silence as she turns to look at the brunette beside her.

"You say that now, but wait until you see what I have for you." Santana commented as they stopped at the stoplight. Quinn smiles slyly as she unbuckles her seatbelt so she can lean in and suck on the Latina's neck while rubbing her inner thigh. In all these years that they had been together, it had always worked. "Oh yes? And what is this surprise?"

"Don't think this will work on me, Q, because I will not say it." Santana laughed, but didn't stop Quinn from what she's doing. She turned her face to find Quinn's lips, and soon began a gentle kiss. The soft lips of Quinn tasted like vanilla, always have been so, and Santana loved it. Her tongue passed the londe's lips. It felt like hours – almost like magic, like what they describe in novels and poems, but the spell was broke not moments later.

All Santana could feel was a very big impact from the back of their car. Quinn was no longer in her arms and she was no longer conscious. Her hands were empty and her car was pushed forward forcefully. She was trying to call for Quinn but emptty words left her mouth. Soon, darkness took over her.

 **Two months later.**

"Mama, I want to go see mommy." Beth crossed her arms in Santana's lap insisting she wanted to see her mother in the hospital. Santana took her there for days while Quinn was still in a coma because of the accident the night of Valentine's Day. Santana could hardly sleep at night and whenever she could, she spent the night in the hospital or alternated with Rachel who was with Quinn while Santana was with Beth.

"Bee, I know you want too see mommy today, but I can't take you, okay? I promise I'll take you there tomorrow." Santana smiled as Brittany sat beside her.

"Hey, any news?" Santana looked at her best friend and then to Beth.

"Hey, bee, why don't you make a drawing for mommy and I'll give it to her, ok?" Beth smiled and quickly jumped out of her mother's lap and ran to her room. Soon Santana leaned against the couch and stared at the blonde at her side. "Doctors said she has a good chance of waking up this week. I can't stay here while she is there alone, Brittany. She can't wake up alone." Santana sobs furiously. "Thank you for staying with Beth again, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's fine, San. I'm your best friend and I would do anything for you." Brittany smiled giving a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Here mami!" Beth came with a drawing in hand. "I made this drawing. Me and mommy in a garden full of flowers." The flowers were roses and both seemed happy in the small drawing.

"Great, baby girl. I'm sure when she sees this, she'll love it." Santana smiled taking her daughter on her lap.

"Mama, will mommy wake up today?" Santana was taken aback by the question of her daughter. She looked away from her daughter and took a deep breath before answering with a smile.

"I hope so."

"She's already sleeping too much, she doesn't see me when I go there, she doesn't hear me, and not sing to me. Why didn't she wake up?" Beth's words were like punches in Santana stomach. She tries hard not to cry.

"Mijá, mommy needs to rest. We've talked about this. She needs to sleep so she could heal." When Santana looked at her daughter, she realized that her little eyes were filled with tears.

"But I miss her." Beth pouted before starting to cry. "I want Mommy." She laid her head on Santana's shoulder and began to cry. Santana passed a hand over the back of her daughter trying to comfort her.

"Me too, mijá. I miss mommy too." Santana hold the little girl in her arms so she could take a look at her. "Look, I need to go okay? Aunt Brittany will stay with you and then I'll come back. I promise." Santana kissed her daughter's forehead and wiped her cheeks drying her tears. "I'll make sure mommy sees all your drawings." The little girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Beth feels sad and misses her mommy every day, everything about her: from the way she sings to her to sleep, she paints on her studio as little Beth tries to help her (but endds up making a mess and running with paints on her hands), to the scent of her perfume.

"Any news, you call me." Brittany spoke as she hugged Santana.

"I'll call you." The Latina smiled to her friend, then turns to Beth. "Bye, mija, I'll be back soon."

Ever since the doctor had said that Quinn can wake up anytime soon, Santana only goes back to see Beth sleep and then hurries back to the hospital as fast as she could.

xxxx

"Santana?" The nurse who took care of Quinn called as soon as she enters her room.

"Hey, Jane." Santana smiled approaching Quinn slowly, slightly disappointed that there are no changes on her wife. "Any answer?"

"Unfortunately not." Jane answered and Santana ran her hand in Quinn's hair, kissing her forehead.

Santana took a deep breath as she continues to study her wife. "How I miss looking at those hazel eyes." She smiles sadly before turning at the nurse.

"Well, if you need someth-" Jane stopped because she had noticed the movement on Quinn's finger.

Santana was frozen. But she could slowly but surely feel her heart beat faster. Santana stared at Quinn just to see her eyes flutter open to reveal those hazel eyes. Santana's heart was beating so fast, she wanted to get closer, but she want to wait for Quinn to completely open her eyes. She wanted to give her space.

The blonde blinked a few times wrinkling her nose and then looked to Jane to her left side of the bed and then to Santana to her right. A tear rolled down Santana's cheek as she caresses Quinn's hair.

"Hey" With tear-stricken eyes, and hoarse voice, it was all Santana could manage to say.

After the nurse slowly remove the breathing piece on Quinn's mouth, there was still no words from Quinn.

 _"_ _This is normal, right? It has to be normal She just woke up from a coma from two months. She is confused."_ Santana thought as she looked at her wife.

"Hi Quinn." Jane called out with a low voice and Quinn turned to her.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and low, almost as a whisper.

I'm Jane, your nurse. You had a car accident, and now you're in the hospital." Jane smiling and Quinn gave a little smirk, almost impossible to realize. Quinn turned looking at Santana and stared at her the same way. There was no emotion from Quinn's eyes. It was an unfamiliar look.

"Quinn?" Santana called her. "Hey" Santana paused looking into Quinn's eyes. Are you okay?" Santana smiled.

"I have a headache."

"It's okay, honey. I'll get some medicine for you." Jane smiled looking at one of the monitors next to Quinn.

"Did I get hurt somewhere else, Doctor?" Quinn said to Santana. The Latina looked at Jane and took a deep breath. Her heart pounded, almost jumping down her throat.

"Quinn, um, do you know who I am, right?" Santana smiled and Quinn kept looking at her.

"Yeah" Quinn's voice was soft and Santana smiled feeling relieved.

"That's good." Santana stared into Quinn's eyes.

"You are my Doctor."

xxxxx

 **Follow me on twitter: deepinmyyheart.**

 **Review? Thank you. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Santana entered the studio that was located in a large shed behind his house. She opened the door and found Quinn with her hair in a ponytail looking at one of her sculpture - or a part of it, as Florence + The Machine - Spectrum blasts across the room. It was the only way that she could focus, as strange as that was._

 _Santana stood in the doorway watching her wife focused on what she was doing, while Beth was on top of a large table with dirty hands of red ink. She looked exactly like a mini-Quinn: hair pulled back with a ponytail, a little short and a white blouse which turned red. Beth ran her hand on a white fabric on the table, every now and then as she stood up to dance and try to sing, Santana noticed that there were little red spots on her legs because of the paint._

 _"Mama, look!" Beth shouted standing up and showing her hands to Santana who started laughing as she approaches her daughter._

 _The alleged Beth table was full of marks of her little red hands and traces of her blue knee. Santana looked at the little blonde and noticed that her nose and Beth's forehead were also inked. The white blouse had red paint marks and the her shorts with blue ink._ That _is what a normal day is for the Fabray-Lopez household._

 _"Mija, you're all dirty, it will be very hard to get it out from your nose." Santana ran her finger in her daughter's nose and the little one began her clittle cute dance that made her two mothers laugh._

 _Soon Santana did the same and began to sing, with Beth accompanying her._

 _Say my name_

 _And every colour illuminates_

 _We are shining_

 _And we will never be afraid again._

 _Say my name_

 _And every colour illuminates_

 _We are shining_

 _And we will never be afraid again._

 _Quinn watched them as she tried to focus on what she was doing, but it was difficult since the two females in her life were laughing and singing loudly along with the music. They were lovely._

 _But even if Santana is being goofy, Quinn couldn't take her eyess off of her. Trust Santana to make everything look sexy. The blonde tried to focus by getting back at her sculpture. She had until the next day to deliver it to one of her client to display at a charity event._

 _"Hello, my love." Santana's soft voice whispered in Quinn's ear making the blonde shiver. Santana's hands wrapped around Quinn's waist from behind and pressed her body against the blonde._

" _It's not fair to come from behind and whisper in my ear like that, Lopez." Quinn smiled stopping what she was doing and straightening in her seat._

 _"Oh no? And how do you prefer?" Santana turned Quinn to her, facing her and approached her soft lips on hers. "Like this?" Quinn closed her eyes with a sigh against Santana's lips. "I think that's a yes." Both connected their lips together and began a soft kiss, their tongues met and Santana gave Quinn lightly sucked bringing her tongue to her mouth. The Latina slides her hands to Quinn's waist to her hips just pulling your body next to hers closer._

 _Santana pressed her fingers on Quinn's hip and the blonde's hands rest at the table where she sits to support herself._

 _"Santana, I don't know if you remember, but your daughter is right behind us." Quinn stopped kissing the Latina, but their lips were still connected to each other. Santana just nodded and saw Beth watching her them giggling._

 _"She is so dirty, I don't know where to start cleaning." Santana pecks Quinn's lips before pulling away._

 _They both laughed as they watch Beth drench herself to more ink._

 **End.**

"She doesn't remember who I am." Santana screams at Quinn's doctor. Tears fall endlessly down her cheeks. She was desperate. _How is that possible? How could she not remember Santana was her wife?_

"Santana, it happens. She hit her head and-"

"How long?" Santana interrupted, her voice raising every moment, but the doctor didn't answer. "Until how long?"

"I don't know. They can last for weeks, months... or even forever." His last words hit like a punch in Santana's stomach. She couldn't breathe, her chest ached, her head was spinning endlessly.

"Forever?" The question came out almost like a sigh. She could barely speak, it was painful.

The doctor tried to approach her, but Santana walked out the door angry, desperately running a hand over her face and returning to the room where Quinn was looking to her hand a few times looking at her wedding ring.

"So we are married?" Quinn's voice was soft and Santana just nodded. "And who made me all these drawings?" Beth's drawings hung on the wall facing Quinn's. Santana looked at her with a frown ready for cry again. Of course she didn't remember getting married, she probably wouldn't remember havign a child either.

The pain never left her chest. As tiime passes by, it grows, and grows, spreadign through her body like wild fire. She could barely look at Quinn as she collects the drawings from the wall to give it to her wife, "Your daughter made you these drawings."

Eyes wide open, Quinn shouted, "What? A d-daughter? I have a daughter? Oh my god!"

"Yes, we have a daughter and her name is Elizabeth." Santana kept the tears from falling, but it was hard to imagine what she would say to the little Beth when she got home. "She likes to be called Beth, and she's four years old."

Quinn took the drawings and looked closely, she smiled seeing how good at drawing Beth was for a four years-old. "Four? She's very talented for her age."

"Yes, she took this from you." The Latina forces a smile. All she wanted was for Quinn to remember who she is, but every time Quinn looked at her, her eyes show nothing but confusion.

Quinn smiled leaving all drawings on her lap. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Santana was a stranger to her and the blonde just wanted to rest. "Um, I'm tired, do you mind if ...?"

"Oh, of couse not. It's okay." Santana smiled. She doesn't want to leave. She want to stay by Quinn's side every minute until she start to remember everything. But Santana promised she would come back home and spend time with her little bee.

Xxxx

"She doesn't remember you?" Brittany and Rachel practically shouted as soon as Santana told them what happened.

"Keep your voices down. I don't want Beth to hear this." Santana almost slaps her friends. "Honestly, I'm desperate, I don't know what to do. She doesn't remember we have a daughter." The Latina now allowed to cry in front of her friends. "She doesn't remember anyone of us."

"San, calm down. She is going to remember." Rachel says taking her friend's hands.

"But what if she doesn't? What do I do?"

"Well, you make her fall for you again." Rachel spoke trying to encourage her friend. "You've done it once, you can do it again. In fact, you do this every day, I know how much she loves you Santana, and every day she seemed to love you more." Rachel was right, if Quinn won't remember, Santana would make her fall in love with her again. She's done it once, you can do it again. "But you need to be patient. You know that."

"Mama?" Beth came to the room and quickly Santana wiped her face and cracked a smile as she picks her up to sit in her lap.

"Hey, Bee, how was your day?"

"Good. I still miss mommy." Beth laid her head on her mother's shoulder and played with her mama's hair with her little fingers. "Did she woke up?"

Santana looked at her friends and take a deep breath. She knew how Beth was suffering, but she couldn't take her to see Quinn yet. She knew Beth needs a little cheering up.

"Santana?" Rachel calls out as she noticed Santana getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Um, not yet, baby. Mommy's still asleep." Santana smiled as Brittany and Rachel stared at her blankly.

Sure it was bad lying at your daughter. It hurt Santana, but she's half-blaming herself for what had happened. She wanted to go back in time and make Quinn buckle up like her life depends on it. Maybe when the truck hit them like bowling ball, Quinn wouldn't have been thrown to the windshield.

Xxxx

"Rachel I'd ask you to sleep with Quinn tonight, but she will not remember you and will probably kick you out of there. Can you sleep with Beth tonight? Please?" Santana has Beth asleep in her arms after their bedtime stories at the couch.

"Of course it will not be a problem." Rachel took Beth from Santana's lap and the latina went to her room picking some clothes for Quinn.

Santana pack a small suitcase when Brittany came into her room. "Hey." Brittany sat on the bed and watched Santana separate some dresses for Quinn. "San, you know you can talk to me anytime, I know that you've got tons in your mind right now." The blonde said and she was right. Santana had holding a lot and didn't know what to do. Still, she kept quiet while packing Quinn's case, then felt Brittany's hand on her arm, "San?"

"This is too much, Brittany. I can't even..." Santana sobs uncontrollably at her best ffriend's arm as Brittany runs soothign circles at her back.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

That's the mantra they'd keep saying until they believe it.

Xxxx

Quinn was still asleep when Santana came to her room. It was almost 10 pm and her wife was still asleep. Santana sat in the chair next to the bed and tried to relax. She couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn.

There was anger and pain. It was all she could feel and she wanted it gone. She never felt anything like that. Santana hoped that Quinn would give any sign that she was remembering something, anything.

After a few hours, Santana felt someone nudge her arm. She had fallen asleep without even realizing it. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Quinn in front of her, with her arms crossed in a bathrobe as she smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Sleeping?" Santana said grabbing the suitcase. "I brought you some clothes."

"Thanks." The blonde took the suitcase and placed it on the bed turning to Santana again. "Um, I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah?" Santana stood up. "Come, I'll take you to eat." Quinn straightened her robe and the two went to the hospital cafeteria.

Both sits at a table and Quinn stares at Santana for a minute before starting upa conversation. "So we are married, huh?" Quinn said "And _we_ had a daughter?"

"Yep. Elizabeth. Or Beth at she likes to be called."

"Tell me more."

"We have four crazy friends who help us a lot: Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany." Santana drank her coffe. "Oh, Britt and Rachel are staying with Beth tonight."

"Um..." Quinn was eating her cheese sandwich. "So yeah... Our daughter... How is she?"

Taking this as a good sign, Santana lights up as she starts talking about Beth, "Well, she is just like you. In every way possible. She's the most beautiful and smart little girl. She loves to read, draw, sing... She dances too, but I think she got _that_ from me." Santana smiled and Quinn was doing the same, trying to imagine her daughter. "She has your eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. I catch myself getting lost at both of your eyes, it never gets old. She doesn't like when you make use fringe, she hates it, but does it for you sometimes without complaint. She is affectionate and loves to sleep cuddled with her bear and with both of us. Santana smiled while playing with her piece of bread. She looks at Quinn and noticed that she's smiling too. That's good right? "When you're in your studio, she loves to keep you company, loves to paint—or tries to paint. I think-"

"Wait!" Quinn interrupted. "Studio? I have a studio?"

"Yes, you have, it is in a shed behind where we live. You have all your work and everything you need there. Two months and two weeks ago you closed with Grey Art Gallery and they were to give you an answer if they would exhibit your works or not."

"Wait, I have a studio? Am I an artist?" Quinn asked a little too surprised. "But what about my masteral degree in law?" Santana looked at her confused

"You dropped out of law school because you wanted to be an artist and got a degree at it. You _are_ a great artist." Santana realized that Quinn seemed frustrated and didn't say anything.

Quinn was beyond frsutrated. She only remembers going to law school. Why woould she trade that for... art? That last time she remembered wanting to be an artist, she was only a little girl.

Xxxx

"So Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, Quinn will be fine in a few days, she need to stay under observation and could soon go home. The car crash was strong, she had to be operated with a little urgency, but she recovered very well."

Santana appears at the door in time to see Quinn's parents. She had never met them but she was familiar with them. At the sight of her, Quinn's mom had looked at her from head-to-toe, sending the message to Santana loud and clear.

"This is embarrassing." Santana said. "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. Your daughter's wife." Santana smiled.

"Wait, We are married and you don't know my parents?" Quinn asked, but got no response. Her mother just came over and took her hand.

"This is ridiculous. My daughter has an horrible accident and you didn't warn us?" Quinn's father spoke visible angry.

"Wel, I'm sorry, but I couldn't contact you."

"Well, apologies will not bring back the days I wished I had with my daughter."

Last time Santana checked, Quinn is not a fan of her parents so why are they acting like they're a happy family now?

"Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, Quinn needs to rest." The doctor ushers the older Fabrays out of the room.

Santana approached her wife, feeling ashamed for not having known her parents before.

"How do you not know my parentes if we are married?" Quinn asked angry.

"I've never seen them before, Quinn."

"And why not?" The blonde's tone definitely showed irritation and Santana didn't like it.

"Because you don't talk to them for years, they shouldn't even be here." Santana was starting to get annoying.

"This is ridiculous, why wouldn't I talk to my parents?" Quinn asked and Santana was silent. She knew the reason but she can't say that. She doesn't know how to explain it. "What? Don't tell me we never talked about it."

"No, it's not that." Santana took a deep breath and remember that she needed to be patient with Quinn. "It's your father. He forced you to do something you didn't want, like your law school. He almost disowned you when you switched to arts and... that's why you do not talk to them anymore."

"There's more, isn't it?" Quinn tried to look into the latina's eyes, but Santana was avoiding it.

"No, nothing." Of course it had more, but clearly blruting out everything would only do harm than good.

"This is ridiculous, Santana. It is impossible for me to have dropped my law studies to make art." Quinn started talking fast, clearly displeased. "I can't comprehend everything you're saying. All I know is I'm supposed to be in law school, and engaged to Sam Evans."

Santana thought this couldn't get any worse, but guess what. It does.

Santana looked away from Quinn so that she couldn't see such sadness in her eyes. She wanted to strangle Quinn. Of course she wouldn't remember Santana and Beth. Only Sam freaking Evans, who was nothing but a qomanizer who only used Quinn to get to her father.

"How do I know our marriage is true? If it was for love?" Quinn speak again and Santana looked at her.

"Quinn, we _had_ a daughter together, what proof do you need more?"

 _Patience, Santana. You need patience and love._

Quinn stood silently watching her. "Look, why don't you let me bring her here? Beth is dying to see you and she misses you so much. She cries everyday and asks about you all the time. Let me bring her and you'll see I'm not lying."

Even with hesitation, Quinn nods. As much as she doesn't know her daughter, she was curious to know how she was. Maybe it'll help her recover her memory.

Xxxx

Santana returned home that evening with hope. She thought that Beth could be the answer to Quinn's recovery.

Once Santana got home, she saw Puck with Beth in his lap. Puck has always been there for Santana and Santana couldn't be any more thankful for that.

"Didn't know you _know_ how to babysit." Santana joked smiling as her daughter hung on her

"Yeah, I was miss my goddaughter and I thought I could spend some time with her." Puck said as he lays back at the couch.

"Thanks." The Latina smiled and turned her attention to Beth who was waiting with arms raised for Santana to get her up. "Bee, guess what?" Santana smiled looking at Beth who was wrapped up around her.

"What?" Beth asks confused.

"It's about mommy Q." Once Santana said Quinn's name. Beth's eyes widened and opened her mouth with a cry of excitement making Santana and Puck laugh.

"Mommy woke up?" She asked excitedly, her eyes filled with tears. Santana just nodded and Beth let out another cry hugging Santana tightly. "She woke up. Mom Quinn woke up!" A tear of happiness ran down her little cheek "Can I see her now?"

"Not now, baby, it's too late and mommy Quinn needs to rest, but tomorrow we will. I promise." Beth jumped clapping.

"I'll draw a picture for her." The little blonde ran to her room to get started.

Xxxx

"Mijá, let's go" Beth was running from her room with her drawing in hand. She wore a black legging pants with a white long sleeve t-shirt with black stripes. Her loose hair and this time, without fringe. She puts the boots that Quinn gave to her. "Ready?" Beth nods as she takes Santana's hand, walking towards their car.

"Do you think she will like my drawing, mama?" Beth asked.

"Of course she will, mija. She loved the others you sent and I'm sure she'll love this too." Santana looked in the rearview mirror and saw her daughter smiling looking at the window.

"Hope so." Santana didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to tell the truth to Beth or let everything happen naturally. Beth doesn't know her mother couldn't remember her yet.

"Bee, I need you to do me a favor. Mommy had a very serious medical problem and will need a lot of your help, you can do this, princess? Help mommy?" Santana looked back in the rearview mirror and saw her daughter smiled.

"Yes, mama, I can do that." Beth embraced her paper as she contains her excitement.

Santana was only afraid to take that excitement away from her.

Xxxx

eth was anxious and excited. She missed her mommy so much she couldn't contain herself. The little one walked through the hospital with a smile and when they got to Quinn's room, the two entered and Beth saw her mother lying in bed. Beth's eyes light up as ever and her heart raced with joy.

"Mommy!" Beth screamed and Santana left her daughter to ran to Quinn.

Quinn looked at the mini blonde print of herself standing in front of her bed up the small stairs and going up to her and hugging her tightly. Small arms wrapped around her neck and Beth's sunk in her neck. Quinn looked at Santana and tries to return the sentiment. It felt like hours but Beth finally decided to pull back.

Beth was so thrilled that a tear fell on her cheek. Quinn was overwhelmed with all these feeling the child was showing for her.

"Hey, are you crying?" Quinn asked as she slowly wiped Beth's face.

"Mommy you woke up, I miss you so much, and when I came here you were always sleeping and I wish you, -."

"Beth!" Santana called her daughter who talked incessantly making Quinn laugh. "Breathe." Beth looked at Santana and proved to be breathing and then returned to Quinn hugging her again.

"Oh, mommy, I'm so glad you woke up." Quinn felt the embrace of that little unknown blonde and smile. She liked it. She liked those little arms around her. She felt sorry for not being able to remember Beth, she looked at Santana who had a protective eye on her daughter. "I did a drawing for you." Beth remembered that she had something to give to Quinn and showed the drawing to her.

Quinn picked up the paper and saw it was three people there. On top of each drawing was writing their names. "Mommy Q. Mama Tana and Tinker." Quinn saw the name of the fairy on top of the drawing where it was supposed to be Beth and furrowed brow. "Tinker?" She asked smiling looking at Santana.

"Yes, tinker Bell is one of her favorite fairy and you call her like that sometimes. In fact, She makes everyone call her that." Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Beth who had a confused look staring at Quinn.

"What is it?" Quinn asked Beth who started playing with her mommy's hair.

"You look different, mommy." At these words make Santana tensed looking at Quinn who was taking a deep breath. She didn't know how to answer that, she didn't want to disappoint Beth with the truth.

"What? No, I'm ok, Elizabeth." Quinn answered and Beth kept looking at her. Elizabeth? Quinn never called her that. Unless of course in that times when Beth is in trouble. Beth looked at Santana and then looked back at Quinn.

"It's Beth, mommy. You only call me Beth." The little one was helping without even knowing.

"Oh, of course." Quinn tapped her forehead with her finger and Santana mentally thanked Quinn for trying.

Xxxx

The three walked by the hospital and Beth doesn't let go of Quinn. The only time that Beth stayed away from Quinn, was when her mommy had to take her medicine and Beth stayed with Santana. The three went to the cafeteria and it was clear to see how much Quinn struggled. Sometimes she would ask for Beth to tell what she liked most of her stories and movies. It was impossible not to be charmed when the little one talked and Quinn could feel how special Beth was. She was feeling that tiny figure in front of her no doubt was her daughter. She was as friendly as she was.

Quinn was sorry for not remembering the years she spent with Beth. Not remember the first time she heard Beth saying her first word or when Beth taking her first steps. She regretted not even remembering the favorite book of her own daughter. But worst? Is that she doesn't even remember Beth at all.

Quinn could see that Beth is the real motivation here at recovering the lost memory.

Xxxxx

Beth fell asleep in Quinn's arms while they were lying together in bed. Santana sitting in a chair reading one of Beth's books she asked to bring with them. Quinn stroking Beth's blond hair and hugged her.

"She's beautiful, Santana." Quinn said without taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Yes, she's perfect. She's like you." Santana closed the book and rested in her lap. "Thanks."

"For what?" Quinn asked, still looking lovingly at Beth.

"For trying. I was afraid you'd hurt her for not remembering."

"I wouldn't do that, but, yeah, I can't lie, I was also afraid of hurting her. Afraid of not make her day special as she expected." Quinn was still stroking Beth's hair gentle when a tear ran down her cheek. "It is so painful not remembering anything. She's beautiful, perfect, loving, caring and I don't remember anything of what I lived with her and it hurts me, because she love me so much and I can't say it back." Santana could see Quinn was crying. She knew her wife was being honest and was hurt.

"If you let her in, you'd realize it's not that hurt to learn to love her." Santana whispered.

 _And if you let me into your life, you will see that I can always make you happy, and that I always loved you with all my heart._ The Latina thought as she watched her two blondes together.

"Well, it's late and I need to take her home." Santana got up from her chair and approached the bed. Quinn now looked at her and wiped her face.

"Oh, mmm... Okay." Quinn moves her arm as Santana took little Beth.

"Beth? Bee, wake up."

"Santana, what are you doing? She's sleeping like a little angel, why are you waking her?" Quinn asked in a low voice and Beth opened her eyes slowly.

"Because I want her to say goodbye." Beth opened her eyes staring at Santana who held her in her lap. "Bee, we're going home, you need to sleep in your bed." Santana smiled. "Say goodbye to mommy Q." Beth turned opening her arms to Quinn who picked her up and hug her tight.

"Bye, mommy. Love you." At that, Quinn realized she was the one who didn't want to let go.

"Come on, mijá." Santana grabbed her purse and Quinn let's go of Beth after pressing a kiss on her baby. Before reaching the door, Santana reminded Quinn, "The doctor already cleared you. We'd be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"What? Santana, I think I'm going to my parents' house." Quinn said wiping her face.

Quinn's words made Santana's heart tighten.

Before Santana could reply, Beth beat her up to it. "Why won't you come home with us, mommy?"

 _That_ froze the both of them.

Santana knew it'll be hard to keep the situation from Beth if Quinn is there struggling to grasp the reality. But it'll help Quinn in the long run, right? The doctor did say she needed to go back to her normal routine. And she could do that if she stays with them.

Quinn realizes this, and really, how could she deny _her_ angel. Beth is hers right?

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes that were filled with tears and then looked at Beth who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Yes, right. Of course I'm going with home with you." Quinn tries to reassure her daughter, hoping she wouldn't notice the mishap.

Luckily, Beth squealed and held into Santana's hand tighter as they plan the day ahead.

Santana was relieved. She could do this. She could make her fall in love with her again. She could show her the happy life they have together. Everything's gonna be okay, right? It has to be.

xxxxx

 **First, I want to thank those who are following this story and I hope you can stay with me 'till the end. Second: I already said this, but Beth is not Quinn and Puck's daughter, because Puck and Quinn have never had a relationship before. If this is confusing, be patient, because things will become clearer in the next chapters.**

 **Review? Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

 **Hello, guys! I want to apologize for take so long to update. I had a little problem, but now it's all good. I'll try my best to update this story frequently. Thank you x.**

xxxxx

 **Flashback**

 _"Close your eyes."_

 _Santana covered Quinn's eyes with her hands as she guided her wife to the front of a simple but beautiful house located in New York. At the front of the house there was a small garden. It was the style of home that Santana had always thought herself starting a family in, since Quinn was five months pregnant._

 _"Santana, I can't see where I'm going, I need you to hold me.", Quinn said as she held onto Santana's arm tight._

 _"Ready?", Santana asked. Quinn shook her head as Santana took her hands away from Quinn's eyes, letting her finally see the big surprise. The deck of the house was complete with beautiful yellow flowers in plant pots and two steps to the front door from the decking._

 _"Don't tell me... –", Quinn asked, the surprise evident in her voice. Santana nodded in assent. "Oh my God, San!", she exclaimed. The blonde jumped into the Latina's arms, smiling nonstop. "I can't believe it, how? How did you get this?", she asked._

 _"Let's say I had a little help from my boss.", Santana replied smiling, hugging her wife. "But wait until you to see inside."_

 _Santana held Quinn's hand and led her into the house. Upon entering, Quinn ran into a large, open room, the right hand side of the room contained the kitchen. The sink was fitted into a large counter a white fridge was next to the sink. There were many cupboards and there was a counter in the centre of the room able to be used as a table due to the worktop extending past the base._

 _The front room was a vast and empty room with only one large bookcase, against the wall, which would have room enough for Quinn's books and Santana's old CDs and discs._

 _"Oh my God! This is huge and so beautiful. I can't believe you got us a house like this.", Quinn said. She was in the middle of the room with her eyes full of tears. Santana couldn't stop smiling, she had just made her wife happy - again. -._

 _"Come on, I'll show you where our room is.", Santana said, whilst standing in front of a large sliding door in the space between the shelving and the fridge and pushed the door open. The room was perfect, a great size where she could see all her belongings there but there still would be enough space. Quinn stood in the middle of the room and looked in every corner while Santana watched her. "You're wondering where everything is going to be, aren't you?", Santana asked her wife knowingly. She knew that a thousand things would be running through Quinn's mind._

 _"I'm very predictable.", Quinn said biting the corner of her lip. Before Santana could say anything, Quinn's arms were around her and their lips connected in a lengthy kiss. "How can I be so lucky? Can you stop being so perfect, please.", Quinn said and gave Santana another peck on the lips._

 _"I promised I would make you happy every day.", Santana said whilst smiling. "Now come on, you have another important room to see." Taking Quinn's hand, they left the room and went to the other side of the shelves where there was a second door. Quinn looked confused as Santana opened the door slowly._

 _Looking at the second empty room, a smile appeared on Quinn's lips knowing exactly what they would do with this room. Walking around slowly, she could imagine her baby's cradle would be, the colours of the walls and even the design that would be on one wall, the drawing she would do there._

 _"And here is your room.", Quinn whispered, stroking her tummy whilst smiling, feeling hr baby's heart racing._

 _"Exactly", Santana said as she hugged Quinn from behind, caressing the blonde's belly as she propped her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "This room is yours, little bee." Quinn smiled at the nickname, turning to embrace her wife._

 _"Okay, we need a name for our baby, because I don't want her to hear you calling her a little bee all the time and be born thinking she's a bee.", Santana said all the while loving Quinn's cute side because she looked so childlike._

 _"Stella?", Santana suggested but Quinn twisted her mouth gently showing she didn't like it. "Cassandra?", she proposed. Again the mouth, and Santana laughed at the adorable expression of her wife._

 _"I didn't like any of those.", Quinn said still frowning._

 _"No problem, we will have time to find a name, love.", Santana said reassuringly._

 _"San, this house is great, and I can see us happy here. I love it, it is not near that mess of the city because I don't want our baby to grow in the middle of that mess.", Quinn said, again her face twisting into that cute frown. "But I love this.", she said._

 _"Really?", Santana asked, initially feeling apprehensive about the surprise, all her insecurities vanished when she saw Quinn's eyes shine when she saw the house for the first time. Quinn nodded, hugging the Latina tight. "But I still have one last surprise for you. It was what caught my attention in this house." Quinn was looking at her smiling, knowing that Santana was always trying to surprise her._

 _The two went out the back door of the house, a huge sliding door of iron and frosted white glass, behind the house there was a small garden. It certainly wasn't the biggest, but it was large enough for the three of them. A short distance away, there was a small shed. Santana stepped in front of the huge door and looked at Quinn._

 _"You already loved our house.", Santana began as Quinn smiled without even knowing what was behind the door. "Now, this", she said slowly as she opened the door, "This is your studio." As soon as the door opened completely, Quinn froze. The shed looked even bigger than the house. It had a pillar in the corner of the shed, but it was nothing that would disturb Quinn's work._

 _The blonde took slow steps into the large space and couldn't hold back her tears of happiness. It was a dream. In the apartment she shared with Santana, Quinn had a small room to paint and work. Everything she did turned into a mess, but here? She would be able to be a free artist, with her scattered tools, screens and assorted inks. She could work freely. Quinn walked around the shed running her hand along the wall seeing herself in the place. Listening her loud music, painting, creating her sculptures, doing exactly what she loved most; she could see herself there. Again, Santana had made her wife happier than she could imagine._

 _"I –", Quinn tried to say something, but happy tears rolled down her cheeks stopping her in her tracks. "San.", she tried again as she ran into the Latina's arms. "I love you so so much." Quinn pressed her lips to Santana and began to kiss her gently, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her tongue went to Santana's mouth and massaged it in a pleasant way for each other. Santana could taste the salty tears that fell from Quinn's eyes. Soon Quinn broke the kiss, slowly and gently kissing the Latina's lips. "I can see myself in every corner of this house. I can see us building a life here, San.", Quinn said. She was now looking into her wife's eyes, bringing their foreheads closer together. " I love you, Santana Lopez and I can't wait to continue our lives together in this house.", Quinn said._

 **End.**

Santana was returning home after chasing Quinn in the hospital. Brittany was taking care of little Beth, and the little one was thrilled to see her mommy.

"This is where we live?", Quinn asked confused, looking out of the window.

"It's a great place, you loved it the first time you saw it and I'm sure will love our house again.", Santana said as she drove. She was worried about her wife but did her best to act naturally, smiling.

"Who is the president of the United States?", the blonde asked making Santana laugh.

"Obama.", Santana replied.

"The senator?", Quinn said whilst making the famous face that Santana missed so much.

"Yes, and you voted for him.", Santana replied as she smiled. Quinn turned to look out of the window again.

Xxxxx

After parking the car, they both got out together. Quinn took a deep breath, walking next to her wife towards that unknown house. Santana was right, she had fallen in love with all the simple design of her supposed home. It was as lovely as the neighbourhood where they were. Quinn followed the Latina, letting her wife go first.

"Mama!", Beth cried running from the couch and jumping on Quinn's lap. "You're back! You're back!" Quinn smiled holding the little one, though she doesn't know the way Beth likes most, but she was starting to like the idea of having Beth nearby.

"Hi Beth.", Quinn said as she held her tightly, giving her a kiss on the check.

"Mommy, looks.", Beth said, pointing to a banner hung in the room.

"Welcome back, Mommy Q. From Beth and Santana.", it read.

"Me and Aunt Brittany did it for you.", Beth explained. Quinn could hear the happiness in her voice and see it in Beth's eyes, so much so it made her heart melt for a few seconds causing her to forget of all her fears. Santana put Quinn's bag on the couch and realised they were not alone. Their friends were also there: Brittany, Rachel, Puck and Kurt, all staring at Quinn, smiling.

Still with Beth in her lap, Quinn looked at Santana not understanding what was happening. Who were those people? Before she had an answer, Rachel approached her, smiling.

"Hi Quinn." She spoke softly, her voice almost a whisper. Quinn smiled from just looking the brunette in front of her. "How are you feeling?", Rachel asked.

"Um, I'm good, thank you.", Quinn replied as she stared at the unknown person in front of her, not knowing what to do. Her first thoughts were that she didn't know anyone there. Beth looked at her, confused, playing with her mother's hair.

"Why doesn't Mummy hug Aunt Rachel?", Beth asked frowning. She looked at her mother for an answer. Quinn came out of the trance she was in and looked at her daughter, remembering that Beth didn't know about her memory loss.

"Won't you hug Aunt Rachel? She has missed you very much as well.", the little one spoke smiling and Quinn looked at Rachel for a few seconds, before embracing the stranger in front of her with discomfort, Beth still in her lap. Santana watched them together, she didn't know how long she could keep this secret from Beth but she was afraid of how much it would hurt their daughter and was still not sure about whether to tell her or to let her remain unknowing.

Quinn looked at the other people behind Rachel and realised that to her they were all strangers. Slowly, one by one moved to embrace her. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't want people she didn't know hugging her, she didn't want anyone but Beth there. Why had Santana invited them? It was already hard to be here, she didn't needed more strangers complicating her life. Not right now.

They all sat down to talk, but Quinn didn't want to stay in the room with them. She wanted silence, she needed to relax, she really needed that. While everyone was talking and laughing together, she stayed with Beth on her lap. Apparently, her forgotten daughter was the only one whom she felt somewhat comfortable with.

"Beth?", Quinn whispered into her daughter's ear, "Can you come with me to my room?" Beth nodded in agreement and stood up to take her mother's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"Thanks.", Quinn said to her daughter.

"What you going to do in here?", Beth said sitting on the bed looking at her mother, with her hands resting on her thighs and legs dangling.

"I just need to rest.", Quinn answered smiling, feeling her head start to hurt as Beth shrugged leaving the room. Quinn closed the door, after she had left. Finally able to breath, she could see the place where she was. To the right was another door and Quinn could see that it was one of the bathrooms. Her eyes moved around the room and to the comfortable-looking king-size bed with the white bedspread covered with blue moons and yellow stars. It was different. Quinn wondered which of them had chosen this sheet.

There was also a large bookcase next to the wardrobe with large doors – one of them being a mirrored door. Beside the bed was a dresser which contained the various creams and perfumes she assumed each of them used. Photos were taped onto the mirror; Quinn walked over and looked at all the photos. She couldn't help but smile at a photo of Beth looking in the mirror laughing at her own reflection. She was wearing a tiara on her head and Quinn realised that the tiara was holding the fringe back off her face. Ah, the fringe she never liked. But wore for me. Quinn thought smiling, turning to look at another picture. It was a tattoo. It was a date that was tattooed on the nape of the person's neck. Quinn looked at the photo closely when she saw there was blonde hair in it, she realised that the tattoo must be hers.

"No!", Quinn exclaimed as her eyes widened. She lifted her hair out of the way and looked into the mirror. .MMIX. "Oh my God, my mother will kill me." , Quinn said out loud. Quinn put a hand on her face and bowed her head.

"Quinn?", Santana said as she entered the room quietly. Quinn lifted her head to look at her. "Are you alright?", she asked. The blonde didn't answer. "Sorry to have them here. I needed someone to stay with Beth, and suddenly all four of them were here. I know it's too much for you and –.", Santana continued.

"No, Santana.", Quinn said, annoyance palpable in her tone. "Going to a house with a near stranger, learning that I have a daughter I don't know, that's a lot to handle. But them?", Quinn exclaimed. She paused looking at Santana sitting in the chair beside her. "This is stupid.", she muttered.

"I know, sorry. I thought that. –", Santana said.

"No.", Quinn interrupted, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Can you leave me alone, please?", she asked.

"They're gone, I'm sorry, Q.", Santana said, still sitting noticing a difference in her wife.

"For God's sake, Santana, can you leave me alone?", Quinn asked. The annoyance dripping from her words made Santana take a breath. She needed to be patient with Quinn but it was painful how she was acting.

"Of course. If you need anything I'll be in the room.", Santana said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears she could feel. That night, Quinn slept alone in their bed while Santana slept in Beth's room who asked her Mami to tell one of her stories. The Latina couldn't sleep all night, it was like all the previous nights when Quinn was in the hospital. She turned from one side to the other and resorted to watching her little baby sleeping. So innocent was she, she didn't know her lovely mother couldn't remember a thing about them. It was so hard but she had to hold it together for her sake and Beth's.

xxxxx

 **Review? Thank you xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I just want you guys to know that each chapter will start with a flashback, this one is an exception. Enjoy. x**

xxxxx

Santana getting up and going into their room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was four o' clock in the morning. She needed to gather things to help Quinn to remember. Santana got the DVD of their wedding and stuck a post-it to it, writing 'Evidence' on it. After that their wedding album had the same sign placed on it. Santana put them together on the shelf.

The Latina had fallen asleep on the couch and got up before everyone. She was wearing only panties and a top covering only her breasts. She tied her hair in a bun before going to her room to use the bathroom. Once she opened the door Quinn was standing in front of the wardrobe only wearing underwear and was startled when the door opened, catching anything she saw in front of her, covering herself.

"Santana!", Quinn exclaimed. The Latina still sleepy looked at the blonde laughed and rubbing her face. "You should have knocked.", Quinn stated. Quinn's eyes stopped, looking the Latina's body. Her legs and thighs were tanned as well as her abdomen that had a perfect line.

Santana looked at Quinn and followed her gaze realising that she was looking at her stomach and it made her smirk. The sound of her laughter brought Quinn out of her trance, turning her face in embarrassment.

"That, um, That's not funny. You really should have knocked.", Quinn said, biting the corner of her lips holding laughter.

"C'mon, Q, there's nothing there that I have not already seen before.", Santana said teasingly as she entered the bathroom, making Quinn feel hot.

Xxxx

Quinn left the room wearing a dark jeans and a black blouse. Santana never saw her wear clothes like that, and it was rare were the times Quinn dressed so... differently. The Latina was sat at the counter and had made coffee for them which was on the counter. There was also scrambled eggs and bacon along with fruit cut into cubes in a large bowl. Beth's cereal was in a Minnie's bowl.

"Good morning.", Santana said. Quinn took a deep breath, smiling awkwardly, sitting next to Santana.

"Hey, good morning.", Quinn replied. It was clear to see Quinn's discomfort as Santana stared at her clothes while passing her a cup of coffee.

"What? Is there something wrong?", Quinn asked.

"No, it's that you barely wear jeans. It is usually a dress, skirt or some shorts.", Santana explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that, there was lot of them in the wardrobe, but these are what make me feel more comfortable.", she said softly. Looking at the counter, she saw all the food and asked, "You did all this?"

"Um, yeah.. I did. It's my apology for last night. I shouldn't have let them jump on you like that. I'm sorry.", Santana apologised, talking softly.

"OK, I know you are doing what you can. It's okay, Santana.", Quinn said. She really did recognise Santana's efforts. After everything that had happened last night, she had felt bad for her actions that morning. Quinn saw how difficult this situation was for Santana. Smiling, Santana served a plate to the blonde. Soon, a messy haired Beth appeared rubbing her eyes. Quinn looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, bee." Santana gathered Beth in her arms and she lay her head on her mama's chest and smiled at Quinn.

"Hi, mommy.", Beth said in a sleepy voice. She smiled at Quinn reaching for her hand. Quinn held her daughter's hand allowing Beth to play with one of her fingers. "I'm hungry.", she said.

"Of course you're hungry. I want to know what time you are not hungry.", Santana joked as she picked up a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it so that Beth could start eating.

"So what do I usually do?", Quinn wondered out loud dropping Beth's hand to take a sip of her coffee.

"Well, you're always the first to wake up and make coffee, because me and bee are two sleepyheads.", Santana said as she dropped a kiss onto her daughter's head. Beth just nodded in agreement "You usually pay the bills, but you probably don't remember any of our passwords.", Santana said as Quinn smiled and shook her head in reply. "I'll do that then. Um, and then you stay working in your studio.", Santana continued. Her studio was still one of the things that bothered Quinn, she still didn't like it. Her concerns were about her law school degree which she still didn't know why she had dropped. Quinn bit the corner of her lips. "It's right through there.", Santana said whilst pointing to the door across the room, " It's a shed in the backyard."

"Just that?", Quinn asked.

"Oh, and of course, you take care of this one.", Santana said, pointing to Beth almost asleep on top of her cereal's bowl, and Quinn laughed. "But if you want, I can take her to Brittany's house, it has no problem.", she continued. On hearing her mami's words, Beth looked at Quinn, and her look said 'Please let me stay with you?'.

"No, it's ok, it'll be nice to spend time with her.", Quinn said as Beth smiled, relieved. "And you?", the blonde asked looking at the Latina, "Do you have a job?"

"Mhm, yes, I do. I work on a radio. Usually I leave there early, at about four o'clock or so.", Santana said, pausing to take a sip of her coffee, "I'm there for so long that I already consider myself the owner of that place." Santana stood putting Beth in her chair. "I have to go. If you need anything, your phone and the keys are here.", she said as she put the objects in front of Quinn, "All my numbers: cellphone, and the radio's are saved there. Anything just call me." Quinn nodded in reply, her mouth full of bacon.

The Latina dropped a kiss on Beth's head, warning her to behave and help Quinn. She smiled, waving good-bye to Santana with one of her little hands. When the brunette approached Quinn, she didn't know what to do. They always said goodbye with kisses, but this was not the same Quinn she knew. She just smiled in embarrassment, grabbed her bag and left.

Quinn looked at that little girl in front of her and wondered what they would do. Beth was still eating slowly, sleepily. Her legs bounced under the counter and she nodded her head slowly as if dancing while eating.

"Eliza.-", Quinn started then paused, "Beth?". The little blonde grinned at her around a mouthful of cereal. "How about we go for a walk?", Quinn asked. Beth swallowed what she was eating and put her hands on the bench jumping off it and looked at Quinn.

"I think it's a cool idea, mommy.", Beth exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom in her mommies' bedroom to brush her teeth, and Quinn followed, watching from the door frame. The little girl pulled out a stool that was under the sink and climbed onto it, picking up her brush with Tinker Bell in it, squeezed her strawberry flavoured toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth while looking in the mirror. Every now and then running her tiny hand across her cheek pulling her blonde hair back. Quinn found it adorable, but realised how much the hair was in the way for Beth and tied it back for her daughter.

"Your hair is beautiful, Beth.", Quinn commented as she lowered her head to he tap to rinse her mouth and stood up.

"Mami Tana said my hair is like yours and I like it.", Beth stated in her childlike way. She reached out, grabbing the towel drying her little mouth. She rinsed her brush off and placed it back where it belongs getting down off her stool.

Beth went to her room with her mommy still following her. It would be the first time Quinn had entered her daughter's bedroom. She was delighted with the décor when she entered. The walls were white with one pale pink one which Beth's bed was stood against. On that same wall they had hung four letters forming the name "Beth". There were also beautiful coloured drawings of flowers painted onto the wall. There was a white shelf on which there was two art cases and a large notebook for drawing, some picture frames with pictures of her own design. There were also photos of Beth with Quinn and Santana, Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. In front of the bed was a larger set of shelves, of which two shelves belonged to Beth's dolls and bears, and the two below contained her many books. She especially loved when her mothers read to her. Her small wardrobe was on the wall next to the bed where Beth was with the doors open looking in without moving.

"What is it, Beth?", Quinn said as she moved to join her. She saw that her daughter owned several dresses and leggings.

"I'm thinking what clothes I should wear. Help me, Mama?", Beth asked as she turned to face Quinn.

"Mmm ...", Quinn said, looking into the wardrobe, not knowing what Beth liked, she looked for something simple. "How about a pair of leggings and this blouse?", Quinn asked as she took out the blue leggings, and retrieved a black blouse with a picture of Hello Kitty on it. She lay the outfit out on her daughter's bed, and Beth began to change. Quinn was impressed with the organisation of her daughter.

"Can you help me to put the leggings on, Mommy?", Beth said handing her trousers to Quinn. She picked up her daughter, placing her on the bed, and quickly helped her to finish dressing. Quinn helped Beth to put on her Converse, brushing her daughter's blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Quinn watched as she looked in the mirror, taking a tiara – the same one that featured in the photos – and put it on her hair.

"We can go now, mommy.", Beth said reaching out and grabbing Quinn's hand, ready to leave.

Xxxx

The two walked hand in hand through the city, passing through a neighbourhood where there were several shops, pastry shops and restaurants. Quinn didn't know where she was, and was sure they were lost, but chose to keep walking. The blonde went into a pastry shop and as soon as walked through the door, Beth ran inside.

"Hi Beth.", the girl behind the counter said, smiling at Beth.

"Hi Hayley!", Beth replied as she waved and turned to look all the sweets in the cooling cabinet.

"Quinn, how are you?", Hayley said, looking to Quinn, unaware of her situation.

"I'm good, thank you. Hm, I'll have a... –", Quinn trailed off, looking confused she didn't even know who this strange girl was yet she knew both of their names

"The usual?", Hayley said smiling and Quinn looked surprised. Maybe the usual is not that bad.

"I have a 'the usual?'", Quinn asked confusedly. Hayley just nodded in reply. "Umm... Yeah, sure, the usual, please.", Quinn said more surely.

"And you, little B?", Hayley asked Beth who was staring into the cabinet still, seemingly undecided.

"I'll have.-", she said before pausing, pressing her finger on the glass, "That one.". She pointed to a chocolate cupcake that had a kitten on top of it. Quinn smiled. Beth was awfully cute at times.

"Here it is.", Hayley said as she gave them their order in a small box. Quinn thanked her as she paid. She grabbed Beth's hand who was telling Hayley goodbye before they left.

Once they were out of the store, Quinn didn't know where she was, and she had absolutely no idea what place they were just in. Beth held her hand and wrinkled her nose at the sun on her face. She pulled Beth to the opposite side from which they came and started walking. Truth is Quinn didn't even remember which side they came from.

It was getting late, Quinn was with Beth sitting on a bench eating. She had forgotten her cellphone at home and had no idea how or whom to ask for help. She looked at her daughter on her side and thought that if the girl was so smart, she would probably know the way back home.

"Beth, you do know where we are?", Quinn said looking hopefully at her daughter.

"Yes, I do.", Beth murmured with her mouth full of chocolate taking her last bite on her cup cake.

"And where are we?", Quinn asked.

"Near the train station.", Beth replied, focusing on chewing the muffin, looking at Quinn for a moment.

"And do you know the way back home?", Quinn asked. That was the question that would save them.

"I do, it's that way.", Beth said pointing to the street beside them and Quinn took a deep breath.

My baby saviour.

"Let's go, before you mother gets desperate.", Quinn said as she cleaned Beth's mouth. The two of them began to follow the road that Beth pointed to.

Xxxx

Santana was already home, worried because she didn't know where Quinn and Beth were. Quinn didn't remember anything about where they lived. How could she go out without taking her phone with her? Santana had seen that her wife had forgotten the phone on the counter and was starting to get pissed.

The Latina sat on the couch wondering what she should do, She couldn't go looking for them because she didn't even know where they were. The best idea was to stay home and wait. Beth was smart, she wouldn't let her mother get lost.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Santana stood. Beth ran toward her, jumping into hr arms. Quinn knew what she had done and she couldn't look her wife in the eyes. She knew that she was most likely worried or even pissed.

"Where were you?", Santana cried, trying to stay calm.

"San, I'm sorry. I wanted to go out, but I got lost and I didn't have anyone to call except my mother, but Beth brought us back.", Quinn spoke softly, but Santana kept looking at her.

"Please, don't do this again. If you go out, take your phone with you.", Santana said to Quinn. She nodded mutely, staring unseeingly at the counter.

"Speaking of my mother, -", the blonde said as she picked up the phone, "I promised I would call her every day while I was here. So I'd better ... –" Without another word, Quinn went to their room, leaving Santana and Beth alone.

Santana took Beth who had been talking nonstop about her afternoon with mommy. She looked tired, but excited to have spent a day with her mother. As the two were talking Quinn came back to the room.

"Um, my parents invited us to dinner, tonight.", Quinn said a little apprehensively.

"Your parents?", Santana said as she arched her eyebrows, confused.

"Mommy has parents?" They both laughed at Beth's question.

"Of course, your mother has parents, silly girl. Everyone has. I also have, we just don't see them very often." Beth still seemed confused by the answer but shrugged, turning her attention to Quinn.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. I get it. I said that I have a daughter and they were excited to meet her.", Quinn said, apprehension audible in her voice as she played with the phone in her hands. Santana knew that if Quinn took Beth, she would need to be there for them. She didn't like the idea of being in the same room as her's in-laws but she wouldn't let them go alone. With Quinn not remembering anything, Santana knew that she needed to go to take care of them, she didn't know what could happen tonight.

"No, that's fine, we can go.", Santana said. Not excited about the idea as she smiled and agreed, standing up. "Can you give Beth a bath?", she asked Quinn.

"Of course.", Quinn replied. A smile appeared on her lips, and she quickly let go of the phone, holding out her hand. "Come on, Beth." Beth jumped off Santana's lap, feeling excited for some reason. The Latina showed the other bathroom to Quinn, where she wold be able to bathe Beth, before going to take one herself in the their ensuite.

Santana knew this dinner wasn't going to go well. Quinn's parents didn't know her and Beth, so she was afraid about tonight.

Quinn had taken a quick shower while her daughter was drying off in her room. Beth stood on her bed while Quinn dried herself off. Beth was already dry and wearing underwear and now only needed to choose an outfit to remain presentable for Quinn's parents. The blonde left her daughter in bed and opened the small wardrobe, not knowing what Beth would want to wear. After looking for a few seconds without knowing what to do, she turned to Beth.

"Okay Beth, you can choose what you want to wear tonight.", Quinn said. Beth looked at her mother with a confused frown twisting her mouth.

"Me?", Beth said, her little hand pointing at herself, "But you never let me choose my own clothes when we go out. It's just mami Tana who does that." Quinn looked from her daughter to the wardrobe."

"So I'm the annoying mother.", she said without thinking and Beth again twisted her mouth.

"No, You're the loving mommy and mama Tana is the messy mommy.", Beth said as she jumped on the bed, laughing, "It's what you always say."

Quinn smiled, turning her attention to her daughter's wardrobe, picking out a dress for Beth. It was a light beige colour with a white collar and white sleeves. It also had a fake belt attached to the waist. Quinn brushed her daughter's hair placing a small clip to the side and gold studs in her ears. Beth also was wearing leggings and her white ballet shoes. She sat on the couch waiting for her mothers to get ready and with her maroon coat to the side of her. Quinn was the first to leave the room wearing a pale grey dress with two black stripes on the waist, high heels on her feet and black sweater over the dress.

Once Santana came out of their room, Quinn found it impossible to keep her eyes away from Santana's body. She was beautiful. She wore a tight black dress and high heels, and her makeup made her even more beautiful.

 _'How could even the simplest outfit look perfect on that body?_ ', Quinn thought, taking a deep breath and looking away to Beth.

"Ready?", Quinn asked. The little blonde jumped off the couch reaching for her coat.

"You look beautiful, Bee.", Santana said smiling, as she picked up her coat.

"You look beautiful, mami.", Beth said. The two furrowed their noses at each other as Santana tapped Beth's nose. Santana knew it wouldn't be easy to face Quinn's parents, but she needed to go for her wife.

xxxxx

 **Review? Thank you x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter. x**

 **xxxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn sat in a candy store: Café Mnemonic. It was near Santana's and she had agreed to go out with the Latina for the third time. The blonde couldn't lie, she loved the spontaneous and fun way of the brunette, it was unlike any other girl she had ever known - or boy -._

 _It was on in the place where they had their first date and Quinn thought it was a good idea meet there again. She was waiting for Santana, while drinking a cup of coffee. She sat on a table next to the coffee shop window glass and looked out hoping to see Santana come closer. And it was not long before she arrived._

 _"Hey, Fabray." Santana got closed giving a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Am I late?"_

 _"No, of course not, I got here a few minutes ago." Quinn smiled as the brunette sat in front of her. "You look beautiful, Lopez."_

 _"I know," Santana laughed stealing Quinn's coffee and taking a sip of it._

 _"Hey, that's mine", Quinn slapped the latina's hand. "Get one yourself."_

 _"What, Fabray, it's just a sip." Santana returned the cup and called the clerk asking the same as Quinn was drinking._

 _It was their third date, but they feel like they knew each other a lifetime. Santana was all Quinn always wanted in a girl, and Quinn was Santana's dream. The blonde was someone who had made the latina show her best side, be who she really was._

 _"It's our third date and I want to know more about you, Q. All I know is that you love arts, painting, singing and having a tiny friend named Rachel Berry. You always distract me with kisses when I ask about your family." Santana now took Quinn's hand, starting to laugh. "Tell me more about you, beautiful. And your family? Are you close?"_

 _"Oh ... My parents and I don't have a good relationship." Quinn smiled and passed her thumb in Santana's hand, feeling the butterflies in your belly flapping with the nickname. "It's a long story."_

 _"Oh really? I have a plenty of time, you can tell me. "Santana straightened in her chair and Hayley brought coffee from it._

 _"You're funny, San." Quinn laughed taking another sip of her coffee. "It's ok. The fact that me and my parentes don't have a good relationship. My choices changed our relationship... for the worse. Firstly my parentes were against my study choice. Art instead of law? That just went against all of my father's dream. " Quinn rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh really? My father always wanted me to be a bartender. I think he lived so much in bars that he needed someone in the family working on some for him to start drinking for free." They both laughed. "No, seriously." Santana now shook her head._

 _"Idiot", Quinn gave a slight slap on the brunette's hand. "But it wasn't just that." Quinn stopped laughing, playing with her ring. "When they found out I was bisexual my father disowned me." Santana watched her carefully. "He told me horrible things that I didn't deserve. I did everything he ever wanted: I wento to Law school and stopped thinking about arts. I was the perfect daughter and at the first opportunity he had, he threw me out like I was nothing. And They hurt me... I'm not sure I can look at them anymore."_

 _Santana watched Quinn for a few seconds, "Wow... How could they do that with their own daughter?"_

 _"It was horrible... What my father said to me. I had to listen, listen to everything he had to say. He just blended all of my failures: my failed engagement, dropping out of law school and to finish his speech, I had turned into a lesbian slut. My sister, Frannie was there for me, but like every Fabray in that house, she was scared to do something. To help me." Santana scowled, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she spat:_

 _"Slut? What kind of father would call his daughter a slut?"_

 _"Believe me, this was the nicest name he called me, because he had others. Many others..." Her voice broke, her hazel eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to think about it." Santana brought Quinn's hands to her mouths giving a kiss. "I just miss my sister, you know? We used to be best friends, but after what happened we didn't talk anymore."_

 _"Hey, it's their loss, okay? They lost an amazing daughter and an amazing little sister, you were everything they wanted and they just decided to turn down that potential happiness. The Latina smiled sweetly and Quinn couldn't look anywhere else. How could she always know exactly what to say?_

 _Quinn thought as her gaze found Santana. "They wanted me to be someone I'm not. Law school was never for me, that was what my father wanted. I dated Sam, but after what he did to me, I was sick of it. Plus I think I was already bi or maybe lesbiana t the time." Both girls chuckled._

 _"It's your life and you want to live it in your way. The way that makes you happy. If they can't accept that, then is their loss. You're amazing, Quinn. , and If they can't see that, they are all idiots." Quinn could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was diferente from everything else. She thought she felt the same way with Sam, but it was just another empty stomach. With Santana was different, these were real butterflies._

 _"You deserve to be happy, Quinn."_

 **End.**

"Lucy, you came." Judy hugged Quinn as soon as the door opened. Santana was right behind her, and Beth was holding Quinn's hand. "And this must be the lovely Elizabeth." Judy turned to look at Beth. The little one smiled embarrassed holding her mother's hand with her two little hands. "She's just like you, Lucy."

"Mom, my name is Quinn, stop calling me Lucy." Quinn frowned and then looked at Beth. "And yes she is." Beth smiled and almost hid behind her mother.

"Santana. Hi." Judy reached out and Santana greeted her smiling.

"How are you, Judy?" Santana was polite and when she looked down, Beth was now holding her hand.

"Great, thanks." Judy smiled. And Santana knew that smile was fake. "Let me get your coats." The Latina was held barely managed not to roll her eyes.

While Quinn took coat her, her father, Russell appeared giving her a crushing bear hug that nearly crushed her. Santana looked at him from the corner of her eye as she took Beth's coat and handed it to Judy.

"Lucy, it's so good to have you back." Russell released her and looked at Beth. "And you're?"

"Beth." The little one replied looking at her grandfather a little shy and scared.

"Elizabeth. What a pleasure to finally meet you." He tried to hug her, but she didn't respond... she just smiled without showing her teeth.

Santana took off her coat, feeling Judy's staring at her and it was impossible for Judy take her eyes of her. Quinn's mother raised her eyebrows looking at Santana clearly judging her. But being Santana, she didn't care and loved the impact she had caused on Judy.

"Let's go in.", Russell commented as Judy closed the door behind them while holding and kept the coats.

Beth held Santana's hand as Quinn walked in front of them. Santana wanted to get out of there with her daughter and wife, feeling uncomfortable. Russell didn't even look at her. And the latina knew This dinner was going to be a disaster.

When they entered in the dining room to Quinn's sister was there with her boyfriend.

"Frannie? Oh my God!" Quinn ran into her sister's arms hugging her.

"Quinnie! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much, little sis." Frannie hugged her tightly and Santana could have sworn that Quinn's sister would take Quinn up in her arms.

"Frann, this is Santana mine... –" Quinn paused and Santana smiled shook Frannie's hands, ignoring the way Quinn addressed her.

"I'm her wife. It's nice to meet you, Frannie." Santana was polite, feeling like Frannie was the only "nice" person in that house.

"Likewise, Santana"

"And she," Quinn called Beth. "She's my daughter, Beth."

"Your daughter? Oh my God, Quinnie, she's so pretty." Beth was standing next to Quinn with her two chubby little hands in front of her.

"Hi, sweet, I'm your Aunt Frannie." Quinn's sister gave a kiss on Beth's cheek and the little one gave a silent "hi" holding Quinn's hand.

"Lucy, look who's here." Quinn's father appeared from the kitchen, with a blond boy wearing a dress slacks and a white shirt inside the pants. His hair was rather long and it was in a ponytail. And he had big, huge lips and when he smiled his mouth looked even bigger – if it was possible.

As soon as Santana saw the blond boy, she could tell who he was. She took a deep breath as her heart started racing.

"Sam..." Quinn whispering her ex-fiance's name making Santana feel something stronger than she had ever felt before. Jealousy.

The blonde boy went to Quinn hugging her tightly. Seeing that scene before her, Santana wanted to throw up, her heart was aching and she remembered Quinn's words at the hospital. " _The last thing I remember was to be doing attending law school and being engaged to Sam... Sam Evans, and not dating you._ " She may couldn't have woken up from a coma in love with him, right? That would be absurd, it would be... It would be an unbearable pain that Santana didn't want to feel.

"Hey Quinn, I heard you married and had a daughter." Sam smiled looking toward the latina and little Beth was still clinging on to Quinn's hand.

"Yes, this is Santana." Santana didn't approach as she had done to greet the resto of the other family. She remained standing where she was. It was still a lot to be processed. How could Russell had the invite Quinn's ex-fiance tonight? He knows everything that happened to them, why would he still want her to return to Trouty mouth? "And this is Beth." He bent down to get at eye level with the little one and she looked at him with a frown.

"Hi Beth, you're beautiful just like your mommy." Sam smiled, but the little Fabray-Lopez was tired of smiling at strangers, she was too shy for it and didn't like Sam at all.

"I know." She replied quietly this time dropping Quinn's hand and asking to Santana to take her up.

"Well, let's sit down the dinner is ready." Russell broke their moment and Santana was thankful for that.

The table was fulfilled prepared for twelve places. Russell sat on the edge with views all around at the head of the table. Judy then sat beside him, followed by Quinn, Santana and Beth. Across the front of the table there was Frannie with her boyfriend Brian and Sam next them.

Xxxx

Everyone was laughing around the table while as Judy was telling them about Quinn and Frannie's childhood. Santana did her best to not get annoyed, even if she wasn't in the mood to laugh with the Fabrays. She was hating Russell in that moment and hating Sam even more for acting like nothing happened. And seeing that Quinn was so happy to see him as if Sam was the prince of her life made the latina hate everything that was happing that night. Santana wanted to get up and walk away, but she needed to stay. She had to take care of what was hers.

"So, Santana... –" Russell turned his attention to the latina who was caught by surprising her. "What's your job?"

Santana tried her best to smile being polite.

"Oh, I work as an announcer on a radio... 97.1 from NYC." The Latina answered trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Oh really? I always wondered how it was to be a radio announcer." Frannie smiled the only one being sweet and truly friendly with Santana. "Is it fun?"

Santana took a sip of her wine "Well, I love my job and what I do, but it is actually quite tiring, it doesn't seem so, but it's a rush into the studio." Frannie nodded.

"Wait, you said you work at 97.1?" Brian asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I like this station, I used to listen it in the mornings."

"Oh my gosh, baby, it's true!" Frannie widening her eyes, smiling nonstop. "But wait, your voice... It's even more sexy in person."

"Mm... Thank you?" Santana laughed. "I'm used to hear that a lot."

Maybe, Frannie was the only good in this family... Besides Quinn, of course.

"And you just got this job?" Now it was Judy's turn to interrogate Santana.

"Yeah. I graduated to be a journalist actually, but it was hard to find a job as it, so I ended up turning to be an announcer. I love everything about music, I love to sing and play the piano, but that's just a hobby," While Santana was talking, Quinn was watching her with interest, listening to every word. She could feel the love in Santana's voice and starting wondering if she used to play piano for her. Quinn was impressed, I mean the blonde didn't even know how to sang.

"So... Mmm... You play piano and sing?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Mm... Maybe."

"Mommy sings too." Beth who was silent throughout dinner, spoke for the first time, making her mamí smile.

"I sing?" Quinn said surprise, widening her eyes.

"Lucy?" Russell was even more surprised.

"Yes. Mommy sings to make me sleep, and other nights Mami tells me stories." Beth smiled looking at Russell, before got back to her food.

Santana smiled at her daughter.

"Ugh! She's so cute." Frannie finally spoke. "Do you still sing, I can't believe, Q. You sang when we were kids, I didn't know you still had this gift."

"But wait... I don't sing." Quinn smiled, confuse.

"Actually, you do." The Latina whispered. How could Quinn say it in front of Beth? Couldn't she at least pretend she remembered something?

"I wanna hear you sing one day. I don't remember hearing you singing to me." Sam said sweetly and Santana looked at him raising her eyebrow. She could attack him start spitting venom. She was good at it, but in respect for Quinn's parents and sister, she took a deep breath trying to ignore all the pain that was passing through her chest in that moment.

"You are never going to hear me sing." Quinn laughed too much with Sam and Santana didn't like a bit of it. This couldn't possibly happen, they couldn't be flirting with each other in front of her. Could they?

"And you Beth, what do you like to do?" Frannie brought the attention to her niece.

"I like to paint like mommy." Beth ran her hand trough her hair, looking at Santana.

"Oh, do you?" Frannie knew Quinn wanted to be an artist since she was a little girl and as Beth, she used to draw all the time.

"Mhm, and when Mommy's in the studio, I like to paint with ink on the whiteboard." Santana smiled seeing Beth getting along with Frannie.

"You have a studio?" Sam asked surprised looking at Quinn.

"Apparently." Quinn smiled embarrassed. Santana was fighting to keep your patience. She swore that next time Quinn would have to be careful with her words near Beth.

"I didn't know you were an artist." The way Sam was talking to Quinn was so annoying that Santana was forcing herself not to throw the tomato sauce on his head.

"I am not." They both laughed and Santana could see their exchanged glances. The Latina took a deep breath trying to look away.

 _This is only a dream, Santana. You will wake up this soon and will be lying in bed with Quinn as every morning._ Santana thought as she took a deep breath and counted to ten, but none of that took her pain away.

Xxxx

They were all sitting in the living room. Santana on a large sofa beside Quinn who seemed to treat her like a stranger, and Santana's heart was further torned apart - if it was still possible -. Frannie was in an armchair she shared with her boyfriend and Sam next to Russell.

Beth was in the latina's lap and that was the only thing that comforted her at the time.

"And what do you intend to do now, Quinn?" Sam asked, too tender for Santana's taste.

"I don't know, Sam, I haven't thought about it yet."

"I think you should continue on your normal routine with Santana and Beth, maybe even re-paint to be able to remember something." Frannie said, and Santana thanked her mentally to have someone on her "side".

"Remember what?" Beth asked sleepily and Santana looked at her smiling.

"Elizabeth! It's not polite to get between the adults talk." It was the first time that Russell was directed to Beth and Santana looked at him with narrowed eyes. No one but her and Quinn could call Beth to attention.

"It's nothing, bee. I thought you were asleep", Beth cringed in her mother's lap wrapping her arm around Santana's neck getting close to her ear.

"Mami, I want to go home." Beth whispered and Santana knew the little one was not happy there. No one let her do anything, no one let her talk or play in there.

"We're going soon." The Latina embraced Beth, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I want to go to the bathroom." Beth whispered again making Santana laugh.

"Come on, monkey face, I'll take you." Santana stood with Beth in her lap, approaching Frannie, the only one she sympathized asking where the bathroom was.

Once Santana got to the bathroom, Sam wasted no time to sit next to Quinn who smiled turning to him.

"So Quinn Fabray is married and had a daughter." He teased nudging the blonde with her elbow.

"Well, it seems so." Quinn was playing with her wedding ring. "Beth is so sweet, I just feel awful for not remember anything about her or the time I spent with her during those four years. It's just... I wish I could remember everything." Quinn could feel the pain in her heart for not remember anything about Beth.

"But you can build new memories with her." Sam smiled. "And Santana looks great, Quinn, and, sorry, whoa... She's hot." He arching his eyebrow, making her laugh.

"Shut up, Sam." She shook her head. "But you're right, perhaps I can build a new life with Beth and Santana. I may come back to remember. That's why I'm living with them after all..."

"And how are things doing?"

"Not easy. I look at my own daughter and I don't remember who she is. I look at Santana and don't remember who she is, or even how I married to a woman. I mean, what the hell happened with us? Was it your fault?" Quinn smiling, messing with Sam, but the blonde boy only cleaned his throat without saying anything. "Anyway, I don't remember anything. It is hard not to feel a stranger with them. And I can see the way Santana looks at me, I know she loves me very much." Quinn automatically smirked and Sam held her hand and began to caress it.

Santana returned from the bathroom with her daughter on her lap and as soon as she got back to the room she held her breath. Sam was still holding Quinn's hand. Quinn was visibly liking it... why was she doing this? Santana's heart sank and it became hard to breathe. Santana put Beth on the floor telling her to go to Quinn and returned to the bathroom.

The Latin closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror trying to breathe when a tear fell from her eye. She spent the hand tightly over that unbearable pain to see Quinn with her ex-boyfriend. He was the only person she remembered. Quinn didn't remember Santana, just Sam. These were her last memories.

Santana wanted to get Quinn's arm and take her away, but she had to have patience, she needed to wait. She needed to make Quinn fall in love with her again and have her back. She couldn't just stand with arms crossed waiting for her wife to remember everything. The latina looked in the mirror, taking a piece of handkerchief and wiped the makeup on her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Getting back to the room, she could see Sam was still in the same place next to Quinn trying to talk to Beth, but the little one wasn't enjoying. Once Beth saw Santana appear in the room, she got out of Quinn's lap and ran into the latina's.

"Mamí, can we go home now?" Beth laid her head on Santana's shoulder, who nodded.

"Quinn, we should go. Beth is tired and needs to sleep.", Santana spoke with her wife who hesitated to answer, but thought of Beth and nodded getting up.

The blonde went straight to her parents first, while Santana said goodbye to Frannie and her boyfriend. Beth hugged her aunt who invited her to get ice cream any day and the little one smiled excited saying yes. Santana said goodbye to Russell and Judy whom barely looked at Beth when she said her sweet goodbye. Judy even tried, but for them, Beth was a stranger and they've never had children around.

Santana said goodbye to Sam by far, unlike Quinn who hugged him tight. She seemed happy. Santana hadn't seen her that way since she left the hospital and it hurt her to see the smile that Quinn usually gave her given to Sam.

Once into the car, Santana noticed the change of mood in Quinn. She's no longer seem so happy as she was five minutes ago, before get in the car. Five minutes ago...while she was holding Sam.

"You could have been less obvious." Santana said as she started drive, look at the street.

"What?" Quinn asked confused, taking her attention from the window to look at Santana.

"Nothing."

They were all the way in silence. All that Santana wanted to do was cry. She felt her heart being crushed without stopping. Quinn felt lost and somewhat annoyed for some reason she didn't know. She missed her Family and she was still confused about how she broke up with Sam and more importantly, how she ended marrying Santana. I mean, Quinn was trying to understand everything about their life together and could see how much Santana loved her, but she felt so much more comfortable with her Family. Quinn was confused and feeling grumpy. She didn't want to talk and her head was hurting.

Once they got home, Beth woke up from her nap and ran to the door waiting for Santana to open it. The little one went to her room to changed into her pjs. Santana took off her coat hanging it behind the door and went to her room to change. She didn't say anything and didn't look at Quinn. Closing the door behind her, Santana was too hurt to look at her wife right now. She was trying so hard to be patient, but it was hard to control her bleeding heart.

"Mommy?" A sleepy Beth came back into the room wearing her Tinker Bell's pajamas "Can you sing for me? I'm sleepy. Yesterday Mami told me some story and today I want you to sing.", The little one smiled, facing Quinn.

"Beth, I can't sing." Quinn replied and as soon as Santana heard, she stood in her bedroom doorway watching the two blondes in front of her. The Latina was still with her dress and had just taken off her shoe. She hoped Quinn wouldn't hurt their daughter.

"No?" Beth asked, confused, frowning. "Why not, mommy?" Her voice was soft, and she was holding her white stuffed lamb.

"Because I can't sing, Elizabeth." Without thinking, Quinn was being rude with her daughter. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"But you can sing, mommy. You sing me to sleep and sing a few times while making me pancakes." Beth kept insisting and it made Quinn angry. She was not ready for it. Quinn didn't even remember that she could sing and she wasn't prepared for that. Not now. "You even sing for Mr. Lamb." Beth put the stuffed animal in front of Quinn, smiling wide. "Please, mommy."

"I can't, I don't even know how to sing, it is impossible for me to sing you to sleep, Elizabeth." Santana continued to watch idly while Quinn was almost yelling at the little girl.

Beth couldn't understand. Mom used to sing almost every day. Quinn sang to her almost every night. Why didn't she want to sing? Quinn had a soft voice that Beth loved to hear. Beth could see something was wrong , because her mommy wouldn't talk to her like that. Her lovely mommy Q, would only say her full name "Elizabeth" when she got into trouble. Beth didn't understand why her mother was so angry, she just wanted Quinn to sing her to sleep.

Beth's little hazel eyes filled with tears and she made a small nozzle holding Quinn's hand pulling slowly. "Sing for me, mommy."

"For God's sake Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you that I can NOT sing?" Quinn shouted scaring Beth enough to make her jump. The little girl began to cry and ran into her room- When Quinn turned around, Santana was looking at her furiously. Her gaze was a little scary, and something told that she probably wanted to hit Quinn.

"Santana..." Quinn began to say, but Santana went straight to Beth's room found the little blonde lay in her bed crying on her pillow. Quinn followed, but stayed out of the room looking Santana approaching Beth and lie beside her.

"Bee?" Santana ran her hand in her daughter's back who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey, bug, it's okay," Santana's arms hug Beth tight.

"She," a sob scape Beth's month. "Sh-she didn't want to sing for me." Beth turned to look at Santana. "Why," sob. "Doesn't she want to sing, mamí?"

Santana's eyes filled with tears, just like Quinn who regretted bitterly having treated her daughter that way.

"Remember that Mami said that mommy has a medical problem and that we had to help her?" Beth nodded and Santana continued. "So there are some things that mommy can't remember." Santana knew she had to explain some things to Beth. "And unfortunately, she doesn't remember how to sing." Beth looked at her mother confused.

"She doesn't remember? But how she's going to sing for me now, mamí?" Beth let another sob out hugging her lamb. "I miss her voice." Santana kissed her daughter's check, bringing her close to the latina's body.

"I know, bee, I know." Santana's hands stroked Beth's hair gently trying to calm her down.

Quinn felt her heart broken. She shouldn't have done that with Beth. She shouldn't have projected her frustration in Beth. The little one was so loving and just wanted Quinn to sing her to sleep. She didn't deserve that. Quinn could have tried another way to make her sleep.

The blonde began to cry in the doorway and she couldn't get out. She couldn't get away and stop watching them. Fabray wanted to go and embrace Beth, but didn't know if she or Santana would let Quinn there with them. She didn't know what to do and chose to stay away.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy When skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please do not take my sunshine away_

Quinn looked into the room and heard a beautiful voice coming from inside and realized that was Santana was singing to the little Beth.

 _"I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _And nothing else Could eat between_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _You'll regret it all someday"_

All that Beth wanted was that her mother sang to make her sleep, but she was crying so much that Santana began to sing. The little one raised her head with her wet and red cheeks. She looked at Santana, one of Beth's little hands landed on Santana's cheek and she approached her face to her mother.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Beth closed her eyes and listened to her mamí's voice, she ran her chumb thumb stroking her mother's cheek slowly. Beth's nose leaned to Santana while the latina keep her close to her body.

 _"You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one else could come between_

 _But now you've left me and love another_

 _You have shattered all my dreams"_

Quinn could hear Santana's perfect voice coming out of the room, and as much as she was loving it, Fabray wished it was her there, singing for Beth. The blonde sat on the couch still hearing her wife's strong voice.

Santana now singing the last verse of the song and look at Beth, the little one was asleep in her arms. The Latina dried her daughter's cheeks and got up careful not to wake her. When she leaving the room she saw Quinn in the couch, ignoring her. Before the blonde could say anything, Santana closed Beth's bedroom door and went back to her room.

"Santana." Quinn followed the latina and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt her."

"It's not me you need to apologize to, Quinn." Santana's voice was a mixture anger, jealousy, disappointment and hurt.

"Santana, I'm trying here, okay? But it's not easy.", Quinn took a deep breath and Santana narrowed her eyes turning to look at her wife.

"It is not easy? And you thing it's not being hard for me too?" Santana was visible hurt. Santana pointed to herself. "I have to hold the bar for me and Beth, and I'm hoping to at least get Beth to bring any memories back for you, but you can't remember anything." The latina let out a nervous laugh. "I know I must have patience Quinn because I want you to remember. God knows how much I want that, that's why I'm here, but you need to have patience too. She's just a little girl who doesn't know anything of what happened."

"I know." And Quinn really knew. She knew that if she wanted to remember Santana and Beth, she needed to have patience too. "I'm sorry."

"I already said. It's not me you have to apologize.", Santana paused. "By the way, yes you need to apologize to me too." Santana now remembered how painful was the dinner that night when she saw her wife flirting with Sam. "What was that in your parents' house? You could at least have tried to be less obvious."

"Pardon?" Now was Quinn turn to get confusing.

"You and Sam." Santana yelled startling Quinn. "How could you do that? I understand you don't remember who I am Quinn, but flirt with your ex in front of me? You could at least have respected the fact your daughter was there too." Quinn look surprise at Santana. She knew the latina was right, Quinn maybe had been flirting a little bit with Sam, but she did nothing else.

"What do you want? Santana, they are the only people I remember. He is the one I remember being engaged to. You wanted me to do what? Pretended not to know him?"

"No Quinn, I wanted you to at least respect the fact that I was there." Santana screamed as Quinn became increasingly irritated.

"You're a stranger to me, Santana. A stranger who I just found out is my wife. I came to this house with you, because I want to try to remember who I am, what I was, what happened in my life during those five years. How I was engaged to a young man and now I'm married with a woman," Quinn took a deep breath and a tear trickled from her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

Quinn's last words made Santana turn back to her. The Latina couldn't breathe, it was hurting too much, but this time it was as if a truck passed over her heart. Repeatedly. She couldn't breathe asbegin to cry. Everything was hurting. Everything. That was too much for her to hear. Her wife, the one she loved with all her heart was right there saying she didn't remember who she was.

"Santana?" Quinn called her and Santana kept crying without looking at her. An anger rose in her chest mixed with the unbearable pain she felt.

Santana starting walk through the door. At the last moment she turned back to Quinn staring at her with perfect hazel eyes.

"I'm your fucking wife." She yelled before leaving the room.

Quinn sat on the bed resting her head on her hands and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want to hurt Beth. She didn't want to hurt Santana, but she couldn't remember them. Quinn couldn't remember the life she had in that house.

Santana walked out the back door going to Quinn's studio and closed the door. She turned on the light and sat on the floor placing her head on her hand as she cried. She was desperate. Her heart sank. Santana would do anything for Quinn. The latina loved her wife so much that she could and would do anything to get Quinn's memories back. All she wanted was the love of her life back.

 **xxxx**

 **Please don't hate me. haha x**

 **Review? Than you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: S** **ince I'm taking too long to update, I'm posting it without a beta's review, because I don't like to make you guys waiting for that long. So take easy on me here, please, because I'm scared to do that by myself lol. Any mistakes are all mine, so... Hope you guys like it.**

 **xxxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn was in her studio as she does every morning after her wife left for work. She and Beth have been there for hours. While Quinn was doing her work, she left Beth been a free child by her studio painting or trying to make any kind of sculpture._

 _Beth was on the floor with a green paint at her side painting a blank canvas that Quinn gave to her. The little one was using a brush drawing a flower that claimed to be for mamí Tana._

 _The sound in the studio was very low, but this time it wasn't Santana's rock music, or Florence + The Machine as Quinn like, this time, it was one of Beth's favorite songs._

 _Don't worry about a thing_

 _'Cause every little thing_

 _Gonna be all right_

 _Saying, don't worry about a thing_

 _'Cause every little thing_

 _Gonna be all right_

 _Elizabeth Mitchell was playing with her children's version of Three Little Birds. One of Beth's favorite songs. Both didn't care one bit about it, however, it was that even more animated to do their proper work. Quinn was sitting in her seat the front of her desk, she was creating a sculpture that would be delivered in two weeks to Gray Art Gallery where she had hoped one day to get her work there._

 _Rise up this morning_

 _Smile with the rising sun_

 _Three little birds_

 _It's by my doorstep_

 _Singing sweet songs_

 _Of melodies pure and true_

 _Saying',"This is my message to you"_

 _Beth seemed concentrated in her "art" while singing. She loved this song and loved even more to stay there with her mother. She knew she could get dirty as much as she wanted that Quinn won't get mad with her. Her voice was loud with the music and Beth stood up to dance. Quinn looked away and saw that her daughter was enjoying herself. Her gray sweatpants were nearly all green, and her black halter top was green even in the back and Quinn wondered how that was possible. Beth blond hair was big almost five fingers below her shoulders and she wore pigtails. She loved it._

 _Saying, don't worry about a thing_

 _'Cause every little thing_

 _Gonna be all right_

 _Saying, don't worry about a thing_

 _"_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be alright." Beth sings using her brush as a microphone. Quinn watched the little one and laughed, shaking her head to see how much that little girl reminded herself in that age._

 _The blonde turned her attention back to her work and her hands were smeared with clay and she needed to get at least half of it ready._

 _Beth was still dancing when she had kicked something. - Oops. - She looked at the screen and saw that the small can of paint on her side had been knocked down and there was ink everywhere, even on the floor. She stopped dancing and looked at her mother who kept her head down. Beth bent up the can and put it in the same place where it was. She got up again making sure that her mother was still head down and smiled._

 _Beth bent through both hands in all that ink on the floor. Her palms were green, including her little fingers. She got up, walking around the table behind Quinn and got close to her mother slowly pressed her palm on the back of the blonde's top leaving her hand marked on Quinn's shirt. Beth laughed down and when Quinn turned she stopped putting her hands behind, hiding it from Quinn._

 _"_ _Beth? Have you finished your draw?" Quinn asked and Beth nodded. Quinn knew that look on her daughter's face. She narrowed her eyes and continued looking at the little one. "Beth?" Beth looked at her, smiling, trying to hold her laughter. "What've you done?" The little one shrugged chuckles that Quinn knew well. "Let me see your hands."_

 _"_ _No." Beth said with a soft voice laughing._

 _"_ _Beth. The hands." The blonde wiped her hands on the cloth at her side and continued staring at her daughter waiting for Beth to do what she was asking. With a little delay Beth puts her hands forward and showed it to Quinn._

 _"_ _It's green, momma!" The little one saying laughing. Quinn raised an eyebrow and remembered that a minute ago she felt that little hand on her back and quickly pulled her shirt forward trying to look at. As expected, the handprint of her daughter was green on her blouse. She looked at Beth, who was laughing this time._

 _"_ _Elizabeth!" Quinn said with a joking tone and got up to get her daughter, but Beth ran before her mother could catch her. "Get back here, little monster." Quinn was behind her and go where the little one was seeing that she had painted the entire floor. She looked at her studio and saw Beth still laughing leaning against the door. The blonde's eyes narrowed and lowered dirtying her hands with the ink as well. "Now it's my turn." Quinn ran into Beth that deviated from her mother stroking her leg and leaving another green mark on Quinn._

 _"_ _No!" Beth screams running while her mother had been already behind her. "No, mommy!" Beth laughed, and laughed, she no longer had the strength to run. Both were laughing hard and she was soon caught by surprise when Quinn's arms passed around her waist and pulled her out of the ground._

 _"_ _Gotcha." Quinn laughed, sat on the floor, putting Beth in her lap and holding her between her legs. "Now it's you who will be all green." The blonde ran her hand at Beth's arms who wouldn't stop laughing on Quinn's lap. The blonde's hands now passed gently in Beth's cheeks. "My little Hulk."_

 _"_ _It's not fair." Beth was breathless and put both hands on Quinn's cheeks. The little one let out a delicious laugh that was impossible for Quinn not laughing with her._

 _"_ _It's going to be hard to take this off your hair, baby girl." Quinn said as Beth held her and lay her head on her mother's chest._

 _"_ _I want to get in the tub. Can I?" Beth smiles squeezed Quinn in her little arms. "Please?"_

 _"_ _Okay, you can stay in the bathtub."_

 _"_ _But I'll just take a shower if you give me cookies, first." Quinn looks at Beth's eyes._

 _"_ _Oh, my God, you're just like your mamí sometimes." Quinn smiled and got up with the little one in her rips._

 **End.**

Quinn woke up that morning worrying with Beth, she wanted to know if the little one was okay. Once she left the room, Santana was standing in the kitchen putting coffee in her mug.

"Good Morning." Quinn approaches the counter, she couldn't face the Latina that morning. She was feeling guilty about last night.

"Hey." It was all Santana could say. The Latina was very hurt, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to start with their attempt to bring Quinn back. Her Quinn.

"Mm, Is she awake? Beth?"

"Yes, she's in her room changing." Santana said softly, not looking at her.

"Changing? Will you take her somewhere?" Quinn was confused, she wanted to reward what she did to Beth and intended to make a special day for the little one.

"Yes, I will leave her with Rachel this afternoon. So you can do your stuff without worrying about her." The Latina was cold, and Quinn could feel that and it sure hurt her somehow.

"Santana, you don't have to do that, I can stay with her, I. –" Quinn paused. "Please, I want to talk to her."

"No Quinn, she's very upset and it was she who asked me if she could stay with Rachel this afternoon." Quinn frowned, feeling a little hurt.

"Oh... -"

"I'll tell her the truth." Santana said and Quinn was surprised. " I know I shouldn't, but I can't do this with her anymore. She is so confused right now, Quinn. She can't understand why you're acting strange since you got back from the hospital. She knows something is not right. Beth is smart and I don't want her to start make questions why her mommy can't sing or paint with her anymore.."

"But Santana, this will break her heart. Found out that her own mother don't remember anything about her will be a shock." Quinn tried to understand why the Latina wants to tell the truth, but it's hard. She didn't want to hurt Beth more than she already had.

"She is much stronger than you think." Santana puts her mug in the sink and walked toward Beth room. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but gave up and let Santana do what she thought was right, the latina was the only one there who apparently knew Beth.

"Hey Bee." Santana entered her daughter's room while Beth was sitting on the floor fighting with her boot.

"Mami, I can't do it." Beth dropped her boot sidewalk in half on her little foot and support her hands on the floor.

Santana laughed approaching Beth down and picking her up, carrying her to the bed.

"We need to talk, mijá" Santana sat beside Beth, facing her.

"Ok, mamí." Beth took off her misplaced boot and rested her hands on her knees looking at her mother.

"Mmm, you know that mommy, it is not good, right?" Santana begins to talk and her heart felt like it would jump at her mouth.

"Yep, I know. She doesn't remember that she can sing." Beth smiled sadly.

"Exactly, but unfortunately has more things she doesn't remember, bee." Beth made a confused face, leaving her head tilt to the side and scratched her little nose.

"Like what?"

Before Santana could say, she grabbed her daughter and sat Beth in her lap. Beth looked at Santana carefully.

 _Oh God, how will I explain this now?_ The Latina thought before continuing.

"Bee, mommy had a serious accident and she doesn't remember much. She can't remember how to paint, too-"

"To paint? But she loves to paint, mamí." Beth frowned and Santana took a deep breath.

"Well, the accident made her lose some of her memory for the last few years. Some things she did before, her brain doesn't let her remember. For example, mommy can't remember that our favorite food is our delicious macaroni and cheese." Santana smiled, trying to explain it in a less painful way to Beth. "Mommy doesn't remember that your favorite color is green." Beth opened her mouth in shock. How can Quinn not remember that Beth loves green?

"But mamí, green is my favorite color, how can she not remember that?" The little one made a funny surprise face, making Santana laugh.

"The accident deprived her to remember several things, mijá. A small part of mommy's brain has been lost." Beth looked attentive to her Mami, furrowing her brow.

"And what else she doesn't remember?" Beth asked, and Santana took a deep breath, knowing that come the hard part.

"Bee, Mommy doesn't remember aunt Rachel, aunt Brittany, Uncle Puck or Uncle Kurt." Santana paused, looking to see if her daughter was ok and she could see how confuse Beth was. "The accident was very serious, bee. What happened to my mommy is like a movie; she forgot some parts, and we need to make her revive and meet again all the characters in the story for her to remember. And we are the characters." Beth looked surprised. "Mommy only remembers Grandma Judy, Grandpa Russel and aunt Frannie." Beth was silent for a few seconds, seeming to process all that explains that she was giving to her.

"Oh... What else she can't remember?" Beth's small voice was concerned and Santana could feel it.

 _God, help me._ Santana was staring at Beth.

"She recalls that before she met me, she was in law school and wanted to be a lawyer like grandpa Russel, and the only time she painted was when she was your age." Beth looked away and she was silent for a few seconds. She didn't say anything and Santana was concerned whether to continue or not. "She was sad to have made you cry last night, she didn't want that to happen."

"Does she remember you?" Beth asked, catching Santana by surprise.

"No –". The Latina said almost like a whisper, still painful to say that.

Beth was silent again. She looks like she had something to ask and she was afraid, but she needed, she wanted to know more about her mother. She couldn't understand how her mommy couldn't not remember those things, it was so confusing for her. She laid her head on Santana's chest and took a deep breath.

"Mamí..." Beth plays with Santana's shirt.

"Yes, bee?"

"Does she remember me?" The little one whispered and that was enough for Santana, she couldn't hold her tears anymore and now she was crying in silence, holding her baby tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry, mijá, but. -" Santana took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, no, baby, she doesn't, but like I told you we are the main characters of her life where she needs to remember, bee. I'll make her remember everything as in a fairy tale's movie and mommy will remember again all of us." Santana's words made Beth's little head hurt. A strong and unknown pain. Her mother, the person she loves with all her heart, didn't remember her. How was that possible?

While in silence, Santana could hear her daughter make soft crying noises. She knew that her last words had touched her little bee. She still hugs Beth in her lap and she looked down trying to find Beth's eyes.

"Will she leave me? Has mommy gone away and leave me because she don't remember me?" Beth's voice showed how scared she was at that moment. In her head, If Quinn couldn't remember her, then she would leave her. Quinn would go away and leave Beth behind.

"What? No, bug, of course not. Mommy is not going to leave you, okay? She's going to remember you. I'm sure if she spends more days with us, she's going to remember soon." Santana ran her hands on Beth cheeks, try to take the tears away.

"Can I help? I want to help mommy. What do I do?" Again, Beth caught Santana by surprise.

"You can stay with her today and show mommy what she likes to do. What you always do together. How about you show mommy her studio? I'm sure she will love to go with you there." Santana smiled and all Beth can return was a tiny smirk.

"I can do that, mama!" Beth ran her hand on her cheeks.

"Look, mommy is still the same, okay? And I'm sure that when she saw the lovely daughter you are, she will remember you very quickly." Beth nodded wordlessly.

As much as Beth could understand the situation, she couldn't understand why her mother couldn't remember her. Did Quinn also forget about the morning making pancakes for her? All Beth's favorite songs? Did Quinn couldn't remember Beth's favorite show, or her favorite outfit? Beth would help her mother, she wanted Quinn to remember who she is. She wanted her mother to stop being different and get back to sing to her. Beth didn't want her mother to leave her just because she couldn't remember about her.

Santana got up, giving a kiss on her daughter's forehead and putting her in bed. Beth watched her mother getting out of her room and after a few minutes sitting there. She stood only wearing her socks and went to the room to eat. She took slow steps looking at Santana and then to Quinn. Both stopped what they were doing as soon as they seeing Beth approached. Santana said to Quinn how Beth reacted and they knew they should give her some time.

Beth approached Quinn and looked at her with a worried and sad look. The blonde smiled, getting bent at the same eye level as Beth.

"Hey." Quinn is saying lovely, but Beth kept looking at her. "Little one, I'm sorry about last night, okay? As Santana said, there are certain things I don't remember, and singing is one of them. I didn't want to be rude to you and much less hurt you. I'm sorry Beth, you're always so sweet and I should have treated you well." Quinn gave a kiss on her daughter's cheek, but Beth didn't say anything. She just was staring at Quinn for a few seconds.

"My favorite color is green." Beth said, giving a smile looking at Quinn, who looked at Santana and both smiled turning to look at Beth. "But my room is pink, because you wanted it that way. You said it would match with the flowers you draw on the walls and I like flowers so. –" Beth shrugged and Quinn couldn't help, but smile"Tinker Bell is my favorite fairy, and do you know why? Because she's all green and her hair is like mine." Beth laughed, and Quinn was crying seeing how amazing, her daughter was. "You like yellow, do you remember that, mommy? Yellow is your favorite color, and mamí is red and purple." Beth's hands were now on Quinn's cheeks. "Don't cry, mommy."

"I'm sorry, it's just. -" Quinn took a deep breathe, take Beth's up in her arms. "I'm happy you liked the flowers I draw for you, and yes, I remember my favorite color is yellow and green is a beautiful color as well."

"You're going to remember, mommy. I know you'll." Beth laid her head on Quinn's shoulders, hug her tight, closing her eyes.

"You're amazing, Elizabeth."

"I love you, mommy."

Seeing the scene in front of her, Santana couldn't hold her tears. She was crying in silence, wishing this all been a dream. Even if Beth knows now, Santana would keep protecting her, but she had Faith that at least Beth could help Quinn

"Okay, you two, I need to get ready for work" Santana cleaned her face, giving Beth a kiss, before got back to her room.

"So, little one, what I usually do to you for breakfast?" Quinn asked, sitting Beth on the counter.

"Mmm... You make me pancakes." Beth leaned her chin on her hands "And then you put strawberry, because strawberries are my favorite."

Quinn nodded, getting up and going to make pancakes for Beth. She remembered how to cook, because her sister Frannie used to cook for her and Quinn was always watching and learning. Quinn was always very smart just like Beth.

Within minutes the pancakes were ready. Quinn had already cut the strawberries and placed on top of the pancake on the plate to Beth.

"Okay, here we go!" Quinn smiled as Beth picked up her fork.

"You put sugar up here too, mommy. –" Beth smiled,

"No, you don't -." The Latinas' voice now sang in the kitchen. "Actually, you don't let her eat sugar in the morning. So Missy –" Santana stood beside her daughter. "No sugar for you." The Latina kissed her daughter's head and took her things. "Well, I gotta go. Don't forget your phone if you go out and need something." Santana was serious with Quinn, she still looked bruised with the blonde's words last night.

"All right, I won't forget it." Quinn smiled and Santana said goodbye before disappearing from the front door. "So, Missy –" Quinn turned to Beth. "Trying to trick me, huh?" The blonde narrowed her eyes and Beth smiled with a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"Don't hurt to try." The little one shrugged, making Quinn laugh.

Xxxx

Santana got on the radio and the studio was empty, just Tyler, her producer, was there finishing some news that Latina would say during the show.

"Hey Ty." The Latina took him from his own world and he smiled.

"Hey Tana, how are you? I'm here finishing the important news for your. Some celebrite's gossips. Some real News.-" He went back to what he was doing on his laptop.

"Great, give me some good news, please. I've been needing." She was saying getting in her studio.

Her studio was not very big. It had a big stereo table where she sat and a microphone in front of it. Beside had two microphones to their colleagues who worked with her and of course, depending on the guest, they were installed more microphones. Today, the day was normal, the radio would have no guests, only awards sweepstakes as radio shirts, movie tickets.

The other show was still in the air and she would have forty minutes to get ready.

"Hey Tana." A familiar voice made Santana take your phone carefully and look at the door.

"Britt, Hi. I'm so happy to see you." The Latina hugged her friend tightly.

"Hi Tana, I'm happy to see you too. I came here to know if you're okay. How is it going?" Brittany asked as the two sit down.

"Complicated." Santana just smiled and Brittany knew her friend needed her.

"Okay, tell me everything."

Santana began to tell everything from the beginning. Including the time Quinn came out with Beth and lose up to fight the two last night. Santana couldn't contain herself and cried all the time as she was comforted by her best friend.

"Britt, it was horrible, I didn't recognize the woman who was in front of me. Her flirting with Sam. –" Santana paused.

"I can't imagine how difficult must be for her, but as much as you need to have patience, she also needs too. Poor Beth, must have been devastated, she loves both you and Quinn so much."

"You know she loves you too."

"Of course she does, I'm her coolest aunt, but loving aunt and loving mothers are a different love. I never clung to anyone the way she is attached to you, Tana. It must have been difficult for her to have Quinn treats her that way and should have been more difficult to know the truth, but I think you did it right. She needed to know. Maybe she can help Quinn."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. And you know Beth, she can be stronger and much smarter than me and Quinn together." The two laughed and Brittany hugged Santana.

"It'll be fine, Tana. You'll get your Quinn back. You are amazing and she was in love with you once, she will fall in love again."

"I hope so, Britt." Brittany gave a kiss on Santana's cheek and stood up.

"I have to go. I just came by to see if you're okay. I had this feeling you were needing me, and I was right. If you need anything, just call me." Santana hugged her friend again.

"You're always right. Thank you, Brittany, I love you." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I love you too, Tana. We'll talk later." Brittany pulled away before leaving.

Santana didn't have time to think much. Soon her colleagues arrived and they would enter the air in ten minutes. All have positioned themselves and Tyler went to the laptop to give Santana all the news and the week's agenda. She studied everything and before she could say anything, the show went on the air.

Xxxx

Beth was watching Doc Mcstuffins when Quinn got back from the room with a sad look after talking on the phone with her father, setting down next to the little one.

"Who was it?" Beth asked curiously scratching her nose.

"It was my father, Russell."

"Why are you sad, mommy? Did he say something bad?" Beth asked, sitting on Quinn's lap.

"No, baby, he didn't say anything, it's ok." Trying to forget the conversation with her father, Quinn hugged Beth, placing a kiss on her cheek, she could see the smirk on Beth's face. "What is it, Beth?"

Beth thought of saying she didn't like her grandfather Russell, but she didn't want to hurt her mommy. Instead, she stood up and smiled.

"Do you want to see your studio? It's my favorite place." Beth took Quinn by the hand and pulled her to go with her out of the house. "Let's go mommy, you'll love it."

"Beth, I. -" Quinn didn't know if she was ready for this, but Beth was so excited, she was scared of hurting her again and got up following her daughter.

Beth led the way across the small grass that separated the house of the new shed that Quinn had never seen before. The little blonde stops at the front door and tried to push it to the side with force. Quinn realized the difficulty of her daughter and helped her.

The blonde had never seen that place before, but Beth seemed to love. She ran into turning on the light, making Quinn eyes widen. Beth ran to catch one of the pictures she liked while Quinn was looking around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Several blank screens stored in a large warehouse shelf in the background and pictures ever made and decorated the right side of it. Several sculptures on one of the three tables without finishing it. Photos and drawings tacked on the wall and a huge sculpture in the middle of the shed of a woman, perhaps.

"Look, mama!" Beth appeared in front of her showing a picture that had a large garden with lilies in the background a perfect sunset and two distant children in the frame. She looked at the corner of the screen and realized that her name was signed there.

"Did I draw this?" Quinn asked with a tone of surprise and Beth nodded smiling.

"You did all this." Beth was back running to put the framework in place. "You're always there in the corner." Beth held Quinn's hand pulling her into the shed and pointing to where Quinn always sat doing her job. "And always put music on your iPod to listen to loud music while painting. Sometimes you even stole mamí's iPod, because you like her musics too. It's fun." Little Beth didn't seem to mind in trying to remember her mother everything she did there. "Mommy?" The way Beth was smiling, Quinn could feel something was coming.

"Yes, Beth?" If Quinn could remember her daughter's smile, she'd know what would come.

"Sing with me?"

"Beth, sweet, I told you, mommy can't. –"

"No, mommy, you can sing. Please, just try with me. Just a little bit. Please?" Beth puppy dog's eyes were so freaking cute that Quinn could say no again to her.

"Fine. You start it." Beth clapped her hands excited and start to dance.

 _Rise up this morning_

 _Smile with the rising sun_

 _Three little birds_

 _It's by my doorstep_

 _Singing sweet songs_

 _Of melodies pure and true_

 _Saying',"This is my message to you"_

Beth began to sing your favorite song and Quinn looked at her and it was impossible not to smile with that lovely creature in front of her moving your hands in the air. The blonde was apprehensive start singing, but Beth now looked at her waiting for her to do something.

"Mommy, C'mon, you know this song. I know you can do it." Beth was still waiting and after taking a deep breathe, Quinn close her eyes.

 _Saying, don't worry about a thing_

 _'Cause every little thing_

 _Gonna be all right_

When Quinn opens her mouth, Beth opened a smile from ear to ear and sang along with her mother. The little one was so happy she couldn't even breathe.

 _Rise up this morning_

 _Smile with the rising sun_

 _Three little birds_

 _It's by my doorstep_

 _Singing sweet songs_

 _Of melodies pure and true_

 _Saying ', "This is my message to you"_

Beth now stopped singing slowly and leaves only her mother, but she was still dancing. She knew what she was doing. She wanted her mother to sing alone for her to hear her own voice. The voice that she missed so much. Nothing has changed, Quinn continued with the same soft voice and it took a while for the blonde realized how well she could sing.

 _Singing, don't worry about a thing_

 _Worry about a thing_

 _Every little thing gonna be all right_

 _Don't worry!_

 _Singing, don't worry about a thing"_

 _I won't worry!_

 _'Cause every little thing_

 _Gonna be all right_

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. Her voice was soft, she didn't know she could sing that way. She gave chance to herself and tried hard not to disappoint her baby girl again. Fabray could be heard singing along while Beth took her hand and made her dance with her. That moment was lovely for the first time Quinn felt comfortable in that house and to top it all with Beth.

The little one shook her mother's hand to the side and the other. She could see how happy Beth was in the moment. After discovering that her mother didn't remember her, that was the first real smile she gave after this morning.

"Saying ', "This is my message to you" The two finished singing together and Quinn froze.

"I. –" Tears were falling Quinn's cheek, and she could stop smiling. "I actually know how to sing."

"See? I knew you could sing, mommy, you just needed to remember." Quinn bent on getting Beth's level.

"Thanks. Thank you for everything you are doing. I hope my memories come back soon." The blonde cried looking at her daughter's eyes.

"I'll remember everything, mommy." Beth ran her hand on Quinn's cheek, wiping her mother's tears and hugged her.

Xxxx

Santana opened the door and found Quinn and Beth sitting on the counter eating chocolate. Beth's mouth was dirty and Quinn licked her fingers in a way that Santana had to take a deep breath.

"Mamí! Mamí, guess what?" Beth ran from her seat and jumped in Santana's arms.

"What, bee?" Santana took the little one, smiling in her lap. Beth was so happy that for a second she thought Beth would tell Quinn regained her memory, but before she gets any hope, she waited for Beth to speak.

"Mommy sang!" Beth screamed, giving the news and Santana laughed to her daughter's reaction.

"Yeah, I found that I can actually sing." Quinn was biting her chocolate as she braced her body on the counter.

Santana looked at Quinn for a few seconds, trying to control herself and diverts her gaze back to Beth. "Wow...That's really good, I'm glad you finally remember how to sing. I can see you two have a great day, huh?"

"Yes, mamí, it was super fun. I took mommy to see her studio."

"Oh, really?" Santana looks back at Quinn. "And how was it?"

"Well, it was kind of weird, because I can't see myself there... I mean, it's not something I would actually do, but yeah, it was cool to see who I am, I think." Quinn said sweetly.

"Actually, that's all you there." Santana smiled, letting her daughter's down. "I need to take a shower, I'm tired. We can have some take out for dinner if you want to. -"

"Can we have pizza, mamí?"

"Yes, baby, you can have pizza." Santana wrinkled her nose and went to her room. It was painful to see Quinn as sexy like that and not be able to at least kiss her.

After a few minutes, Quinn was in the room, closing the door behind her. After the conversation with her father this afternoon, Quinn needed to talk to Santana.

"Hey." The blonde approached as Santana checked the last message she had received from Tyler. "We need to talk."

Santana turned around and as soon as she heard Quinn's tone, her stomach rolled.

"What's it? Is everything alright?" The Latina tried to keep calm, but inside she was going crazy.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just... Mmm, I talked to my dad today, and He said it would be good if I get back home."

Hearing that, Santana was in shock. Of course, Russell wanted Quinn back, he hated Santana and wasn't happy with Quinn's life. He clearly didn't like Santana at all and He was taking advantage of the situation to get Quinn back. He wanted her to come back to Sam and that he made it clear last night.

"But why? Quinn, you should stay here, it is the best for you, you know that." Santana tried to keep calm, but she was desperate. She didn't want to stay away from Quinn knew she had a good chance of losing her.

"I know, Santana, but I'm not feeling comfortable here and let's be honest, I don't even remember anything. I'm clearly hurting you and Beth and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you or her, because I know how much you're trying to help, but I'm scared of hurting you. Do you know how painful is to see that I'm hurting my own daughter?" Quinn stepped approaching Santana. "Look, maybe we should be separated, may be the best way. If I spend some time with people I really know it may help me to get to remember you." Santana stepped back and she forgot how to breathe.

"Look, Quinn, I understand how difficult it must be for you right now, but I don't think this will be the best way. You need to stay here, Beth needs you. I need you. We can help you everyday taking baby step. You don't have to leave." Santana tried to smile and convince her wife to stay, but Quinn always had that empty look. It is difficult for the Latina read her wife's eyes like she used to.

"I'm sorry, Santana, but it is being not easy for me to stay here. I'm scared to be myself here, because I know I'm not the person you expect me to be. And I'm scared to say something that may hurt her again. She's so sweet... Both of you are and it's hard for me to know that I'm causing all this. I better get back to my house, I'll be able to stay with my mother, my father, my sister and my friends. Maybe getting someone known I can recover my memory?" The Latina looked at Quinn and it was clear to see that the blonde was actually going in favor of her father's will. It was him who put that idea on her head.

"Quinn, please, don't do this." The Latina approached putting her hands on Quinn's face. It was hard for her not to cry, knowing she could be losing her wife. "You're only going because you father wants this, he always did, he always wanted you to do everything he wants it, but you're not like that, Q. Even before we met you become an independent person who always did what you wanted and not what they wanted. You're not like them, Q. Please, just stay." A tear trickled down Santana's cheek and Quinn didn't know this would be so hard, but she wasn't feeling at home in that house. She needs to stay with her Family.

Pulling away, taking Santana's hands from her face, Quinn looks at the ground, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm doing this for me, Santana." The blonde whispered and met with Santana's eyes. "I'm going back to my parents' house tomorrow morning. I've had already decided."

"Quinn, don't. –" Santana's heart was hurt so much. She promised to Beth that Quinn wouldn't leave them, how she would explain this to her daughter now?

"You don't have to worry, because Beth will stay with you and I'm coming to see her as much as I can. I know how much she is attached to me and, to tell the truth, spend the day with her made me want to be part of her life too." Quinn took a deep breath. "Let's face it, Santana, this is not working, we don't need that, I'll get back to my normal life with my parents, that's my life, and nothing here belongs to me. Those clothes, the house, the studios... This is not me. I... I'm sorry, Santana, it's not working. We know that this will not work if I can't find me first. I'm unable to remember anything and it hurts me, because I'm hurting you. I can't do this anymore. And after my father's call, I realized that maybe if we have some time apart it will help us. And. -" Quinn sighed, knowing this last part would be the hardest for Santana, but she needs to do that. Her father was right. She needs to get back to them, just like they used to. Like she used to be. Looking at Santana, Quinn took a deep breathe. "I-I want the divorce."

xxxx

 **Note: I'm sorry my mistakes, I promise the next one will be send to my beta first.**

 **Review? Thank you x.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: OK, I'm still here, guys and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I promise I'll keep this story 'till the end. I hope you still with me** **:)** **Enjoy.**

 **xxxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Santana had never been so nervous and anxious in her entire life. It was her wedding day and she was in the guest room at Rachel's house with Brittany, while Quinn was in Rachel's room with Rachel._

 _It was the most important day of their lives. After eight months of dating, Santana surprised everyone by asking Quinn to marry her. She didn't care if they had only been dating for a short time, she always knew that Quinn was the right girl for her and the two loved each other unconditionally._

 _Quinn always proved to be Santana's safe place. Both experienced major disappointments with their family and now had each other. Although younger and still in college, they knew that having each other was enough. Santana was everything to Quinn and she was always there to catch Quinn when she fell. Quinn was making Santana smile and changing her temperament to that of a comprehensive and mature woman. Quinn saw in Santana all she ever wanted for her famous "Prince Charming" and had no doubt that Lopez was the right person to spend the rest of her life with. They were born for each other._

 _Their marriage was to be before a few friends: Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. Quinn and Santana also invited Hayley who was a friend of both from the candy store. Puck soon charmed the girl, but Santana told him to stay away. Hayley was young, she was only sixteen and Santana was protective of the girl. The two knew each other from when the Latina had moved to NYC._

 _They set their wedding date for July and the weather was not that warm. The ceremony would be held at Rachel's house since she was the only one that had a large and beautiful yard and Kurt would be the_ _officiant of the ceremony._

 _"It's time." Santana took a deep breath hearing Brittany's voice and looked in the mirror again noticing her clothes. She wore white cotton pants with a white, cotton strapless top, covered by a lace overshirt with a 3/4 sleeve and a jump white pee toe sandals too high for a sign. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders topped with just a delicate tiara in her hair._

 _"Great, let's go, and please stay with my jacket and when I ask you give it to me." She laughed with Brittany, who stood behind her excited to be Santana's maid of honor._

 _"Quinnie, it is time." Rachel jumped excited from her bed while Quinn checked for the last time in the mirror._

 _"Rachel, I'm going to throw up." Quinn saw her reflection in the mirror while Rachel adjusted the blonde's clothes. Fabray wore a white satin gown with a delicate pink ribbon at her waist with long sleeves. Her hair was loose, her tresses beautiful and wavy. Her shoes was white. She wore a white pointed heel shoes, only the tip appeared under her dress as she walked._

 _Quinn picked up her bouquet of small roses and left as Rachel straightened Quinn's hair in the back._

 _"You will not throw up, Q. And your jacket will be with me."_

 _"Great." Quinn laughed and the two went to the back of the house._

 _Santana insisted she'd go first. She wanted to see Quinn walking to her. It would be just like that and both choose the same song; "I will not give Up" by Jason Mraz._

 _Kurt was already in place. Puck and Hayley were standing a little ahead and before the door opened Puck started the music and Brittany went first. A few centimeters behind was Santana, with a smile from ear to ear. Santana was so happy that she had forgotten how cold it was outside. The music played softly and soon she got in her place to wait for Quinn._

 _The Latina took a deep breath and looking at the door feelt her heart almost jump out of her mouth. She was so anxious that her hands were sweating nonstop. She didn't want a bouquet thinking it would be better for Quinn, so she entered holding only one flower. A yellow rose._

 _A few minutes later the door opened again and Rachel appeared smiling, but all that Santana could see was Quinn and how beautiful she was. Quinn was perfect, looking like an angel as she floated on top of that red carpet on top of Rachel's grass._

 _Quinn had her heart in her mouth. She wanted to run to Santana, but held and followed the protocol of walking slowly down the aisle. The music accompanied her and she was loving it. She was so happy that she was afraid all of this had been a dream. She looked at Santana and felt even more loved every second. In fact, she was loving the Latina increasingly as she approached._

 _As soon as Quinn reached Santana, the Latina gave a kiss on her forehead the two entwined their fingers and turned to Kurt._

 _"Hey Angel," Santana whispered, making Quinn smile._

 _Kurt began and the girls couldn't take their eyes off each other. They couldn't wait to become wives of one another and finally share their lives._

 _Santana stroked Quinn's hand throughout the ceremony. She wanted to say how Quinn was beautiful and kiss her, but she knew she needed to hold on. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach flying nonstop every second._

 _Now was the time that both were more nervous. They would exchange their wedding vows. Rachel handed the ring to Quinn and she turned to face Santana._

 _"San, hey," Quinn smiled. "I vow to help you every second when you need it and even when you don't, because you are stubborn never asking for help when in fact always needing it." Quinn laughed nervously as a tear fell from her eye. "I vow to speak when words are needed and share the silence when they are not. I vow to take care of your heart with all the protection and care of the world and not let anyone hurt it. I vow to love you every second of my life. To love you at your worst and best times. You are the love of my life, Santana and I promise to take care of you every day." Quinn put the ring on Santana's finger and breathed deeply. She looked at her future wife and noticed that the tears in her eyes, both had tears falling on their cheeks._

 _Now it was Santana's turn. She turned to Puck getting her ring and turned to look at Quinn. Before she even start talking, tears began dripping down her cheeks._

 _"I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other."_

 _Santana finished her vow placing the ring on Quinn's finger. Both were laughing and crying at the same time. They didn't want this perfect moment to end._

 _"In the power given to me. I declare... -" Kurt stopped smiling. "Wife and wife." Kurt chuckled, just like everyone else. "You can kiss the bride."_

 _They looked at each other and Santana placed her hands around Quinn's waist as the blonde's hands wrapped around Santana's neck, their lips connected in a gentle and lengthy kiss. Quinn's tongue went into the Santana's mouth. What should have been a peck became a romantic kiss._

 _After a few seconds they broke the kiss, but their foreheads were close._

 _"I love you, Santana Fabray-Lopez. I love you." Quinn whispered against Santana's lips._

 _"I Love you Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez. I can't wait to get out of here."_

 **End.**

 **Two days later.**

Santana was changing in her room that morning, getting ready to go meet Quinn and Russell to sign the divorce. She was not surprised at how quickly it all came out. Santana knew Russell had all the paperwork ready when he met her. The Latina could hardly sleep last night with Quinn's words going endlessly in her head. Santana spent the day explaining to Beth why her mommy was gone, but Beth couldn't understand and asked several times if this was her fault. Beth cried all night calling for Quinn and got a high fever that kept Santana awake all night. It wasn't easy being alone and seeing Beth that way made the situation worse than it already was.

The Latina could hardly move, the pain in her chest was too much and she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare soon. She didn't understand how Quinn allowed herself to be manipulated by her father that way. How Fabray could leave Beth, knowing that the little one would suffer the moment she got out of the house. Santana couldn't think straight that day. Things happen that way. Quinn should have woken up in that hospital knowing who Santana was and who Beth was. Santana just wanted her wife back. This feeling was beginning to shatter her heart further and she didn't know how long she could take.

"Hey, San." Puck opened the bedroom door, smiling softly to his friend. "You all ready? We have to go." Santana just looked at him and nodded, grabbing her purse from the bed and following Puck out of the room. Puck was one of the friends she found comforting and she knew he was the right person to go with her to Russell's office to sign the paperwork. The Latina didn't know if she had the strength to do it all alone. Was there still the possibility of her heart hurting more than it already was?

"Rach, thanks again for staying with Beth, I will be back in a few hours." Santana said as little Beth got up from the couch and went to the Latina.

"Mami?" The little one called scratching her red nose. "Where are you going?"

Santana looked down smiling at her daughter, staying at the same height level as Beth's eyes. "I need to fix some things and I'll come back later, okay?" Santana rested her hand on Beth's forehead feeling the same warmth from last night. "Rach, can you please get her to take a baby tylenol? The fever has not decreased. "

"Of course, San, but we know what that fever means." Rachel pressed her lips, and Santana just nodded, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Stay with Aunt Rachel, okay, monkey? When I get back I'll bring some delicious cupcakes from Hayley."

"Okay, Mami." Beth nodded, and Rachel approached picking her up.

"See you later, baby." Santana sent a kiss to Beth and left with Puck following her. One of the things she never thought would happen was happening and she was numb, feeling only the unbearable pain in her chest.

"We're in this together, okay?" Puck's voice broke the silence as he drove taking his best friend to the office.

Santana just smiled and held Puck's hand. She would need her best friend more than ever.

Xxxx

Puck parked the car in a place within the law firm and looked at Santana who was facing the building. She wasn't ready. She would never be prepared for this, she had never thought that one day this would happen. Puck gave her time to process where she was and waited patiently at her side. She looked at him smiling, looking like she had just come out of a trance and opened the door. Noah quickly did the same and stood next to Santana reaching out to her.

"We are here to see Russell Fabray." Puckerman spoke to the security guard of the building. Santana looked numb.

"Of course. Seventh floor." The security guard said and Noah pulled Santana by the hand to the elevator.

"I never thought this would happen." It was the first time Santana said something after they left home. "I always thought that we would have our forever."

"I know, baby. I know." Puck wrapped his arm around the Latina's waist and kissed her forehead.

The elevator stopped at the floor where the security guard had indicated. There was a large single room in the hallway. As they approached the door Santana took a deep breath and Puck knocked twice. A swarthy young man wearing a suit opened the door for them.

Quinn sat at a round table with her father on her right and Sam on her left. She smiled when she saw the Latina, but all Santana could do was swallow tears and breathe deeply, building up her walls and trying not show how hurt she was.

"Santana finally. Please sit down." Russell with his ironic tone pointed to two chairs in front of him and smiled at Santana. "Who are you?" He directed to Puck.

"Noah. Noah Puckerman." Puck was about to fly into Russell, but he held himself back for his friends. "Hey, baby mama." He directed to Quinn, even though she couldn't remember him. The blonde just smiled.

They sat on the chairs and then Russell authorized the dark young man to bring the papers. Santana couldn't take her eyes off Quinn, it was as if she was paralyzed there.

The young lawyer put the papers on the table explaining everything that was there. Santana would keep the house and would have legal custody of Beth. Quinn knew that taking the little one from the Latina would be unfair, because Santana knew Beth better than Fabray, and for the house... well, Quinn had her own house and didn't want or need to take this from Santana and Beth. The blonde looked at Santana, taking a deep breath. Once Quinn began signing the paperwork, Santana turned to look at Puck and a tear trickled from her eyes. Noah took her hand, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Your turn, Ms. Lopez." The lawyer took the papers from Quinn and slid them gently across the table to Santana.

Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't move, all she did was hold Puck's hand tightly.

"Quinn, don't do this," Santana said breathing deeply. "I know this is hard for you, but please don't do this to me. I love you so much, Q. You're all I have. You and Beth are the best things that ever happened in my life, and I can't lose you, please." Santana began to cry, bringing her hand up to Quinn and taking her wife's hand. "I promised I would take care of you and I can do this, you don't need to leave the house, you don't need, Q." Tears was falling without stopping from their eyes. "I promised I would make you happy every day, I can still do this if you let it me. Legal custody of Beth? Custody? Quinn, this is ridiculous. We have to do this together. As a family"

"San, I. - "

"Can you please just sign the paperwork, Lopez?" Russell said, pulling back his daughter's arm. "This is the best for both of you now. Quinn can't even remember you and my daughter deserves a fresh start and. - "

"You. This is all your fault." Santana now turned to Russell and before she got up Puck held her in place, knowing exactly what would happen if she get her hands on Russell.

"Hey, hey ... Santana." Puck said as Santana just stared at Quinn's father. "Santana?"

Santana looked at Quinn who was crying in silence and the lawyer put his hand back on the papers in front of her again. The Latina looked at him and all she wanted was to fly at his neck, but Puck's arms was still holding her. She took a deep breath and gently picked up the pen from him. Her breathing was difficult, making it hard for her to say anything and her hands were shaking. She looked at Quinn who didn't move or say anything to make her give up from all this shit. The lawyer opened the first page showing where she would have to sign and before Santana began to write her name there, her eyes met Quinn again with hopes that the blonde would stop her, but nothing happened.

The Latina signing the first page while her hands were still shaking. It was difficult to control such a pain. The lawyer turned the next page and Santana did the same. She signed her name and as soon as she finished she turned to Puck.

"Please, take me away from here." Puck nodded and both got up and his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly as they walked out of the room. Puck left the door open when they left and before reaching the elevator, a familiar voice called from Santana.

"Santana." Quinn was still crying in silent, feeling awful for all that was happening. The Latina didn't want to turn around, but did it anyway. When Santana found her ex-wife's eyes she didn't say anything.

"What is it, Quinn? What do you want?" Puck asked.

"You think it's easy for me to come here and do all this, Quinn?" The Latina began to talk, moving away from Puck and approaching the blonde. "You think it's easy to have a daughter who thinks her mother left because of her?"

"What? Beth thinks it's her fault?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Yes, she thinks you didn't want to stay because of her, because it was with her you spent your last days with and she thinks she did something wrong for you to leave." Santana spoke trying to keep her voice firm, but she was so mad and sad. "I never thought this day would come. I never thought that one day we would be divorced, because we had a perfect life, Quinn. We were the perfect couple and everyone could see that." Puck nodded behind Santana confirming what she was saying. "I promised I would make you happy every day 'till my last breath. You should remember me, having woken up in that fucking hospital knowing who I am." The Latina pointed to herself and Quinn lowered her head starting to cry. "I know this is not your fault, but you didn't even try, Quinn."

"Santana, I'm sorry. I want to remember, I swear I wanted to, but I can't I can't be with someone I don't remember... Someone I don't love." Quinn's words came as stabbing through Santana's heart.

"But you loved me, Quinn. You loved me for years. You loved me since the day you met me." Santana shouted in the hallway without caring if anyone could hear it.

"Santana." Quinn whispered approaching the latina, but Santana stepped back.

"No, I have to go. Beth is waiting for me." Santana stared at Quinn for a few seconds, before turning around and getting into the elevator with Puck.

The blonde turned back to her father's office and was immediately greeted by Sam who seemed to have heard the whole conversation from a few minutes ago. He hugged her without saying anything.

"You did the right thing, Quinn." He whispered as he ran his fingers over her blonde hair.

"Did I?" Quinn was talking to herself.

"I'm sure you did." He kissed Quinn's head and she let go of his embrace.

"Can you take me home? I'm not feeling very well." The blonde smiled and Sam just nodded.

Xxxx

As soon as the door opened, Rachel was standing in the kitchen and Santana went straight to meet her friend, holding her tight. Rachel embraced the Latina squeezing her. She knew Santana needed just that, a hug and nothing else.

"Where's Beth? I brought some cupcakes." Santana broke the silence and wiped her face.

"She's lying on your bed." Rachel said making Santana frown. "She's been there since you left. And the fever remains high, San."

Santana nodded, breathing deeply, leaving the cupcakes on the counter in their box and went to her room finding her daughter lying on her side with her back turned to her. The Latina put her purse on the chair and took off her shoes before going to the bed where Beth was.

"Hey Bee." The Latina planted a kiss on her daughter's head, pulling the little one into her arms. Once Santana put her hands on Beth's forhead she realized how hot the little one was. "Jesus, Beth, you seem to be even hotter." Beth turned her face to meet her mother's eyes and Santana could see Beth's red nose. "Rachel?" Santana called her friend who quickly appeared at the door. "Can you get the thermometer for me, please? It is in the medicine chest in the last closet door there in the kitchen."

Soon Rachel returned to the room giving the thermometer to Santana. The Latina raised Beth's arm and put the thermometer in her armpit.

"I thought that after she took the Tylenol she would be fine, but she is not getting any better, San. I asked if she wanted some cookies with milk like she likes, but she didn't want any. She just wanted to stay in your bed." Rachel said putting her hand on Beth's forehead. "Oh my God, she's too hot, Santana."

Four minutes had passed and Santana took the thermometer from under Beth's little arm. Her temperature was higher than normal. "God, the temperature is too high, Rach. She's never had a high fever like that."

"Mamí" Beth called from Santana and her voice was too soft.

"Mija, you have a high fever, baby." Santana caressed her daughter's hair "Tell me what you're feeling."

Beth mumbled trying to making a sound, but remaining silent just looking at her mamí.

"Beth, what are you feeling?" Santana took Beth's shirt off, leaving her chest exposed in an attempt to cool her. Beth whimpered, but didn't say anything.

"Mommy... Why mommy leave me?" Beth began to cry.

Santana knew this fever was emotional and knew exactly what would be the only medicine for her daughter, Quinn.

"Beth, you can see mommy whatever you want." The Latina tried to cheer her daughter, but it seemed in vain. Beth kept crying and the fever was still there.

"No. She doesn't like me, because she doesn't know who I am." Santana's heart broke even more seeing her daughter like this. She wanted to cry, but needed to be strong for Beth.

"Hey, your mother loves you, Beth. She loves you very much and needed only to move in with her parents, but she is not leaving you." Rachel tried to liven up the little blonde, but nothing made her stop crying.

"Beth, even if mommy doesn't remember any of us, it was you who made her happy all these days. It was you who showed her that even if she doesn't remember, you are still inside of her heart and never left." Beth took a deep breath and now began to cough choking on her own tears. Santana quickly got Beth out of bed and moved her little body to the side as Beth began throwing up on the floor next to Santana. "It's okay, bee." Santana grabbed Beth's arms as Rachel stood up, leaving the room to get the products to clean the floor.

Santana waited for Beth to stop throwing up and took her daughter in her lap, she was more clingy than normal and her body was limp. The little one rested her head on her mother's shoulder and ran her hand through her hair. The Latina led Beth to the bathroom where she turned on the shower, letting the cold water fall. The little one was too hot to take a warm bath. She took the rest of Beth's clothes off and placed her in the shower, but Beth could barely stand. When she felt cold water falling on her little body she joined her chubby hands on her chest and began to tremble.

"No! No! Stop, mamí! I don't want!" Beth shouted as she tried to run from the water, but that was the only way to make the fever go down and Santana knew it. She remembered the day her mother did this when she was a little girl.

"Beth, please. I know it's cold, but it's the only way to make the fever go away." Santana held her daughter's arms, feeling like a horrible mother for doing this.

"No, Mami! Stop, I don't want it!" Beth cried trying to push her mother's hand away. Santana took Beth in her arms and joined her in the shower without even taking her own clothes off. Beth cried, lying her head on her mamí's shoulder.

"Sh, it's okay, monkey. Mamí is here, I'm here." Santana quickly bathed Beth and once she turned off the shower she took the towel in front of her and wrapped it around Beth's little form. "Rachel?"

Rachel had finished cleaning the bedroom and as soon as she heard Santana calling her, she supported the squeegee on the wall and went into the bathroom where she found wet mother and daughter.

"Rachel, take her, and put some clothes on her, please? I need to dry myself and change." Santana gave little Beth to her friend.

The Latina twisted her hair and took off her wet clothes throwing them into the tub. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and went to her room get into dry clothes.

She opened her wardrobe and choose the first clothing she saw: a light jean shorts and a blue tank top blouse. She returned to the bathroom, taking her clothes from the bath and walked to the laundry room at the back of her house. Puck was still there watching TV and eating Beth's cookies. Santana returned to her bathroom and dryed her hair when Rachel appeared in the mirror reflection with Beth in her lap.

"Let her lay on my bed, I'll be there in a second." Soon the latina finished what she was doing and went to lie down next to Beth who was still hot. "Beth, you're still hot. I think I'll need to take you to the doctor."

"No. No." Beth said, desperately screaming and holding her mother's arm.

"Okay, okay, bee, let's wait a little longer and see if you get any better." Santana hugged her daughter and knew the right medicine for her. She needs Quinn, that's why Beth was sick. She wanted her mother, and even not wanting to talk or see Quinn at that time, Santana had to do something for her daughter. Beth was your priority right now. "Mmm ... What do you say we call mommy?"

"No. She doesn't want to talk to me." Santana took a deep breath going to get the phone in her purse.

"I bet she'll love to talk to you." The Latina dialed Quinn's number and waited.

" _Hello?_ " Quinn's voice finally appeared on the other side of the line.

"Quinn, it is Santana." The Latina felt ridiculous for having to identify herself to her ex-wife on the phone. "I need your help, Beth is not feeling well."

" _What happened?_ " She asked and Santana could feel the concern in the blonde's voice.

"She has a high fever that doesn't go away at all and I believe it is emotional. She misses you Quinn and doesn't understand why you left."

" _Oh no, Santana, I'm sorry to be causing all this. I-I -_ " The blonde's tone was sad. She didn't want Beth to feel guilty about everything that was happening.

"Well, she needs you, Q. And I don't know what to do anymore. You need to talk to her, please. She really needs you right now. Wait a second, I'll pass the phone to her, okay?"

" _Of course. Let me talk to her._ " Quinn took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Beth spoke with the soft voice on the phone.

" _Hey, baby, how are you?_ "

"I'm sick, mommy _._ " Beth turned to the side and stared at the wall in front of her. "Mommy, why you don't love me anymore?"

" _Beth, I know things are tough now, but believe me, I love you and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you._ " Quinn was holding back tears, unlike Beth who was crying on the phone and Quinn could hear her.

"Then why did you leave me?" Beth cried and Santana ran her hand in the blond hair trying to calm her down.

" _Listen, baby girl, things are complicated and difficult to understand, but it was not your fault. Do you hear me, Beth? It is not your fault and never was._ " Beth was silent after hearing what her mother had just said, but was still crying. " _What do you think about spending the day with me, maybe we could have a sleepover huh? I miss you. I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind bringing you here._ " Quinn knew it was risky if Santana did not accept that, but she was more concerned with Beth than with the Latina.

"Yes, mommy, I want to." Beth was excited and turned to Santana. "Mamí, can you take me to see mommy?" The little one asked with a voice so lovely and so happy that Santana couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Of course, bee. I'll take you there." Santana smiled giving a kiss on Beth's head.

"Mommy, she will take me there." Beth smiled wiping her tears.

" _Great, princess, we will have a lot of fun, okay?_."

"Okay. I love you, mommy."

" _I love you, little one. See you in a bit._ " Quinn replied and Beth handed the phone to Santana as she turned it off.

"I'll go change." Before Beth could get out of bed, Santana grabbed her arm.

"Wait." The Latina put her hand on Beth's forehead, smiling to see that her baby now seemed more happy. Beth had just taken the right medicine: hearing Quinn's voice. The Latina smiled dropping her daughter's arm and Beth ran to get ready.

Santana got out of bed, putting her phone into her purse and going to put on shoes, black boots. She wouldn't change clothes, it was not necessary, she was just taking Beth to the Fabrays. The idea of leaving Beth alone in that house made Santana feel sick. She took a jacket and left the room behind Beth.

Rachel and Puck were embraced on the couch and when Santana appeared, the two quickly walked away. The Latina stopped before entering her daughter's room looking at them.

"Really? Who are you? Two teenagers in love and I'm the mother who caught them in the act?

"Shut up, Lopez." Puck laughed along with Santana and the latina entered Beth's room. The little one was wearing her blue leggings with her white t-shirt covered with black dots.

"Mamí, help me put on my shoes?" Beth sat on the bed waiting for Santana to approach.

"Of course, bee" The Latina took one of her daughter's converse shoes, helping her.

Beth stood up fetching her tiara and wearing it in her blonde hair. The little one went back to her wardrobe, opening her drawer and pulling out her Tinker Bell pajamas.

"Pajamas?" Santana looked at Beth blankly. She wanted to sleep there? She wanted to sleep with Quinn? In the Fabray's house?

"Yes. Mommy said I could sleep with her, because she would to take care of me." Beth smiled holding Santana's hand with her pajamas in the other hand. "It's okay, mamí, she said she loves me." Beth was so happy and she even forget about her high fever. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but first let's put all this in your purse, okay? You need your toothbrush, silly." Even not happy letting Beth sleep with Quinn, Santana only cared about her baby's health and making her happy. Her heart squeezed and Santana couldn't think of anything but how much she wished Quinn was there and didn't need to divide the days with their daughter.

Xxxx

She took Beth to the Fabray's house and could see that her daughter was happy. The fever had come down a bit, but not completely. Beth was still soft and even the tone of her voice was soft.

Santana parked in front of Quinn's house and Beth had already pulled the belt from her carseat. She was so anxious that her pajamas - now in her purse - was on her lap all the way.

Beth ran to the door when Santana let her out of the car. The Latina walked behind her daughter and rang the bell. In less than a minute Quinn opened the door and Beth jumped on her lap.

"Mommy!" The little one shouted exictedly, making her mothers smile.

"Hi, my little princess." Quinn hugged Beth tightly. "Are you okay?" The blonde put her hand on her daughter's forehead and could feel the fever was still on Beth's little body.

"She is getting better. All she needed was you."

Quinn's eyes scanned Santana's body and she couldn't help herself. Santana was beautiful and she could see this.

"Well, I hope she gets better then by staying here." Quinn had Beth in her arms still holding her purse.

"She will. She said she will sleep here and I hope you are aware of it."

"Yeah, I suggested that actually. it'll be great to have her tonight." Quinn smiled giving a kiss on Beth's cheek.

"Good. I'll let you guys have fun. Her baby tylenol is in her purse, if she needs it." Santana tried to be cold, but it was hard and she just sounded tired. "Bee, don't get in trouble, okay my troublemaker?" Beth turned to hug Santana who picked her up.

"I'll be on my best behavior, mamí" Santana kissed her daughter's forehead. "Eskimo kiss." Beth smiled and passed her nose on Santana's rubbing against each other.

"Ask mommy to call me if you need me, okay?" Santana gave a sweet kiss on the tip of Beth's nose and passed her to Quinn.

"Well, you can call me anytime if you need." Santana couldn't keep eye contact with Quinn and the blonde could see how hurt she was. Fabray wished she could do something, but she didn't know how to act or what to do to help. She didn't even remember who Santana was.

"Santana." Quinn whispered, making the Latina stare at her, breathing deeply. "Thank you... For bringing her here."

"It was nothing. She needs you, so...- " Santana smiled and her eyes met hazel ones. She wanted to kiss her ex-wife so badly. Santana missed Quinn. She missed her hugs, their affectionate exchanges. Missed her kisses... Before she could do something she would regret, she broken the eye contact. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye Quinn. Bye, monkey face."

"Bye, Mamí." Beth nodded and Quinn just smiled, while Santana walked away.

Once she got into her car, Santana felt her eyes fill with tears and she crying so hard she couldn't even control herself. She started the engine and could see her two girls in the rearview mirror. This shouldn't be happening. Leaving her daughter to spend the night with her ex-wife. Her chest tightened and all that Santana needed now was rest and time to process everything that was going on in her life. Things couldn't stay like this, she couldn't lose her wife. Santana had to do something, but that night she just wanted to close her eyes and forget for a few hours the nightmare she was living.

Xxxx

 **Final Note: If you want, you can follow me on twitter: deepinmyyheart.** **:)** **  
Review? Thank you so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate each and every single one of them, it really motivate me to update! I hope you guys like this one. x**

 **Xxxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn was sitting in one of the library tables studying for her arts test. The library was quiet and almost empty. It was almost 10 pm and she was still there. The blonde was head making her notes when she heard a noise a few feet away from the shelf in front of her._

 _"Holy shit." A beautiful Latina knocked one of the books. The blonde chuckled and despite the curse, she found it adorable._

 _The Latina heard it and found Quinn looking at her. Santana smiled taking the book off the ground as Quinn quickly turned her eyes to her book blushing. The latina's smile made her breathless. It was as if the brunette had an effect on Quinn and she was scared to look up again._

 _"Hey." Quinn heard a voice that was now too close and looked up finding the beautiful Latina in front of her, smiling to the blonde. Quinn couldn't help but notice how beautiful the brunette was. She wore a short baby blue dress and her hair was a messy ponytail._

 _"Hey." The blonde took a deep breath, trying to control her breathe. "Do you need help?"_

 _"No." The Latina answered looking into Quinn's eyes. Santana couldn't think what to say, She was so lost in those eyes. "May I?" She pointed to the chair and Quinn just nodded. Both were silent and Santana noticed that next to one of Quinn's books had a NYC card's arts college. "Do you work there?" Santana pointed to the card and Quinn followed her line of sight before answering._

 _"No. I am a study "The blonde smiled pointing to the books in the table. "Studying." Santana smiled and kept looking at her face and Quinn's eyes. "What about you?"_

 _"Me?" Santana pointed to herself. "I'm just here for you."_

 _Quinn looked surprised to Santana and then glanced blankly. "Excuse me?"_

 _"Oh, you were asking if I'm a study" Santana smiled, "I do journalism. But as I was saying, I am here for you." The Latina supported her arms on the table crossing her legs._

 _"For me?" The blonde wanted to smile, but didn't. She couldn't understand what a beautiful latina, like Santana, was doing in a library for her. It didn't make sense to her._

 _"Yes. I swear I'm no a stalker, but I was studying over there on the table beside you." Santana pointed to a table next to Quinn, with her books still open there. "And you made me lose concentration all the time. It's cute seeing you scratching your nose when you were probably not understanding a thing of that." Quinn couldn't contain her smile now. "I was trying to make you look at me, but since you didn't, I went to the shelf and was just watching you because I wanted you to look at me and accidently that damn book fell on top of me. That is not even my session." Santana chuckled and she was enjoying the effect she had on Quinn. "So I was wondering if you're straight or gay, and if it was safe to come and ask you out." Quinn chuckled. She was enjoying the Latina and her funny way to talk. "I was scared. For the first time in my life I was scared to come in here ask you out and you say no, because I never feel this way about anyone just by look at them."_

 _"Wow." Quinn didn't know what to say, but she couldn't stop smiling to how adorable Santana was._

 _"I swear it seemed less scary in my head." Santana bit the corner of her lips. "I'm sorry. I can leave you alone if you want to." The Latina begin to stand up, but Quinn's hand grabbed her arm._

 _"No -." Quinn didn't even know where this was coming from, but she didn't want Santana to leave. "It was not scary, I think it's adorable." The blonde took the brunette's arm looking at her brown eyes. "And if you want to know, no, I am not straight." Quinn chuckled and Santana was smiling so big right now._

 _"That's completely cliche, but do you believe in love at first sight?" The Latina slid her hand up to Quinn's. "You are beautiful, and your eyes. –" Santana paused. "Your eyes are so... I don't even know how to describe. I feel like I can see throw them and now I can also see you're blushing._

 _"No, this is so not fair." Santana laughed and Quinn just interweave they fingers. "Well, don't worry about cliches things, because I like it."_

 _The Latina feel like her heart would jump of her month. "My name is Santana. Santana Lopez." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and greeted her for the first time._

 _"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Both stopped swinging their hands, and neither seemed to want to let go._

 _"Good Quinn, the library closes in thirty minutes. What do you say we go out to take a coffee?"_

 _"I'd love to." The blonde didn't think twice. "I'm almost finished and then we can go."_

 _"Okay, so this will be our date." Quinn frowning. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. Our first date will be fun. I promise." Santana winked at the blonde and Quinn only chuckled getting back to her books._

 **End.**

"San!" Brittany opened Santana's door that morning, finding her sitting on the couch holding a mug in her hands. "Sannie? '

"Hey, B," Santana smiled softly, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why are you here? I thought you would be in one of your dance classes."

"I was, but I want to know how you are."

"I don't know how I feel, B." Santana could feel her heart tightening. "I never thought one day this would happen. We have always been in love with each other and suddenly ...-" Santana sobbed, taking a deep breath and looking at Brittany. "I'm so lost. I don't know what to do, B. Every day in the morning Quinn was making breakfast for us. When I came home she and Beth were always here waiting for me. I can't be without her, Brittany. I can't let her go." Santana started cry and Brittany hug her, wrapped her arms around Santana small figured.

"Shh, San ... I know it's not been easy, but we are here. We are with you, and we will always help you. I know that things shouldn't be happening that way, but everything has a reason, Sannie. It's difficult to understand at first, but soon everything will straighten and Quinn will be with you again."

"I just.-" Santana paused. "I just wanted her to try, Brittany. I don't want her to give up, but at the same time don't know what to do to help her. Now she is again under her father's wings, and we know how much Russell is possessive. "

"Ask her out." Brittany said as it was the most simple thing. Santana raised her head looking at her, confused. "Ask her out, San. You can start making Quinn fall in love with you again. Whatever you did in the beginning, you can do it again. "

"Britt.-"

"Santana, think about it. Every relationship begins with a simple date. A date where she'll meet you - again, and see the wonderful person she fell in love with years ago ... "

"Britt, you really think this is a good idea? We just got divorced, what if she say no? What if. - "

"Forget about the what if's, OK? Do you want her back or not? " Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"That's all I want the most."

"Then get up, woman! God, you are Santana Lopez." Santana smiled. She knew her best friend was right. She would not give up and would fight to get his wife back.

Xxxx

Beth was running around while her mother ran after her. She had woke up the next day without any fever and wanted to play. That house had nothing for children except the old Quinn's teddy bears.

The little one screaming when she realized her mother was closed and before she could go further, Quinn picked her up and making Beth laughing hysteric. Quinn grabbed Beth in her arms, biting her daughter's cheeks as a voice from the other room made them stop.

"Elizabeth" Russell called making they jump. "Do NOT scream in this house." Beth looked at her mother with wide eyes, wrapped her little arms around her mother.

"Your daddy is angry." Beth said trying to get off her mother's lap. "I'm going back to your room and play with your bear again." Beth ran upstairs as Quinn went to the room where her father was. The blonde noticed how her daughter was scared to hear the grandfather talking like that.

"Dad!." Quinn came into the room and her father was with his face behind a newspaper, sitting in armchair. "Can you please not talk to her like that? I'm her mother so I take care of her."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, this is my house and as you are under my roof, will need to follow my rules." Russell was authoritarian, but he didn't intimidate Quinn.

"For God's sake, Dad, I'm not a child, and if Beth want to run in this house, she will. Get used to it." Before Russell could say anything the bell rang and Quinn went to answer the door.

"Sam?" The blonde was standing there with a small bouquet of red roses flowers. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this." He held out the bouquet and passed Quinn entering the house. "And of course, I came to see you."

"Mm." Quinn was so surprise she didn't know what to say and closed the door behind her. "Thank you?"

"I know roses are your favorites, so." Actually roses were not Quinn favorites, but she didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Yeah... well, it's better get them into the water." She went to the kitchen with Sam following her.

Beth was coming down the stairs, 'cause she wanted her mommy to go to play with her. The little one supported her little hands on the wooden railing down the stars she saw Quinn going to the kitchen and Sam following. Beth didn't like Sam at all, she didn't like her mommy's new friend. Staying on tiptoes, she leaned both hands on the railing, looking over it while her mother and Sam into the kitchen.

Quinn placed the bouquet of flowers on the table to find a pitcher that fits all roses. She opened the closet and found a large clear jar enough to fit her gift. The blonde filled it with water as Sam approached as soon as Quinn turned she find him in front of her.

"Oh shit, Sam." She put her hand on his chest and realized how closed he was. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I miss you, Quinnie. It's been six years since the last time I saw you." Sam put a hand on Quinn's waist, while his other hand went through her cheeks, gently.

"Sam, don't.-" Quinn tried to say no, but she couldn't move. She was still standing there letting Sam getting closer. Her eyes met his she could feel his breath against her mouth.

Before Quinn could think Sam's lips were on her. Quinn's hand leaned against the boy's arm and she was kissing him back. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as he ran his tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn let his tongue meet her and began to massage one another gently. Quinn closed her eyes and soon Sam broke the kiss staring at Quinn. As soon she realized what just happened, Quinn got away from Sam's arms, taking some steps from him.

Beth had her eyes filled with tears. She stood at the kitchen door all the time watching Sam kiss her mommy. Now she was angry, very angry and Quinn had let that boy kissed her. Mamí is the only one who could kiss mommy like that, why she was kissing him? Of course, Beth once again felt her small chest hurt and ran up the stairs to the room and lay in Quinn's bed. She couldn't understand what was happening, but she was very upset and feeling it was all her fault again.

"Sam, I'm sorry, you should go."

"But Quinn, I just got here." The blonde approached Quinn again, but she took a step back "Let me take you to dinner?"

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea right now." Quinn walked past him trying to swerve and he just smiled. She just got divorced. She didn't even know what to do with her life in that moment. She didn't want to go out with him right now, even though he was the last person she remembered being engaged.

"Maybe some other day?"

"I'll think about it, okay? Now, please, you better go. Beth is here and I want to spend time with her. "Quinn smiled trying to be friendly, and he just nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving without saying anything.

As soon as Sam left, Quinn went upstairs going up to her room. When she opened the door Quinn saw Beth hugging the teddy bear, lying on the bed. Quinn couldn't see her little face.

"Beth? What happened? "Quinn sat on the bed, but Beth turned back to her. "Beth?" Quinn brought her hand to her daughter's back, but when she touched Beth the little one moved out of the bed and looking at the her mother.

"No!" She said and Quinn notice that Beth was crying. "I want Mami."

"Beth, what happened? Why are you crying? Did grandpa made you cry?" Quinn turned around in her bed approaching Beth and putting her hands on Beth's arms.

"No. I wanna go home. I want mami!" Beth keep crying asking to go home. She stepped back away from Quinn, who still couldn't understand what happened to her baby girl.

"Baby, tell me what happened." Quinn was confused and couldn't hide that Beth's attitude hurt her.

"You don't like Mami. You kissed Sam like you did with mami... I saw it. "As soon as Beth told what she had seen, Quinn's heart broke, she closed her eyes for a few seconds breathing deeply.

"Beth, calm down, please." Quinn could see how upset Beth was. "Let's talk, OK, bug?"

"I just want mami, please, please. I want to go home." Beth begged.

Quinn knew that once again she had broken her daughter's heart. This was the third time that Beth was crying because of her and it was killing Quinn inside. The last person in the world she wanted to hurt was Beth.

"Okay, baby girl. I'll call Santana." Quinn stood up picking up the phone on your nightstand and called Latina.

In the third touch Santana answered. _"Quinn? Is everything alright?"_

"Not really. San, Beth it's not feeling good and she wants to go home. Can you come and pick her up?"

 _"What happened?"_ Santana was clearly worry now.

"She wants to go home and... she can't stop crying. I'm trying to make her calm down, but she just want you." Quinn whispered taking a deep breath hurting seen Beth that way.

 _"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Quinn hung up going to sit next to Beth.

She didn't touch her, she just let the little one have her moment. Quinn's heart was breaking every time she hurt her own daughter.

"Are you dating Sam?" Beth finally broke the silence between them.

"Beth, it's not that. Just because I kissed him it doesn't mean we're dating."

"Do you love Mami?" Beth asked looking up at Quinn and stroking her little cheeks.

"It's complicated, bug." The blonde took Beth's hand, stroking her little chumb fingers. "I'm sorry, sweet. I'm sorry for hurting you again." Quinn eyes filled with tears and she want to just hug Beth and tell her how much she feels sorry for not be the mother she knows.

"I want to go home." Beth repeated begin to cry.

"Santana is coming, okay?" Quinn whispered, and Beth just nodded.

xxxx

The doorbell rang and Beth ran down behind Quinn. The little one almost stumbled in her bag when she came near the door and she herself opened. "Mami!" Beth shouted jumped into the Latina's lap who looked at Quinn confused.

"Hey bee. Are you okay? "Beth looked at Quinn and then to Santana.

"I want to go home with you." Beth rested her head on her mother's shoulder lying down and closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Santana asked confused and Quinn didn't know whether to tell the truth or not.

"Sam was here and Beth saw us together." Quinn replied quickly without face the latina.

"Oh," Santana felt her heart clench. A fear through her body causing a deep breath.

"I was taken by surprised when he kissed me and I didn't know she was there." Quinn tried to explain and in that moment Brittany voice sounded in Santana's head made her realize this was really happening and she needed to have her wife back.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Quinn." The Latina stroked Beth's hair, taking a deep breath and without thinking twice, she looked back to Quinn meeting her eyes. "Come out with me tonight?" Santana spoke directly, making Quinn frowned, confused. "I know that everything is still confusing. Things are still fresh, but I thought maybe that went out would be a great opportunity for you to know who I am. Maybe this will help you remember, Quinn. I know you probably doesn't want to see me right now, but.-" The Latina spoke softly, and Quinn just stared at her. "Let's just try, Q. So that way I'll stop be a stranger to you. You'll get to know me and see who I really am." Despite being completely confused, Quinn could see in Santana's eyes she was scared as much as Quinn was right now. Maybe go out with the Latina wouldn't be so bad. Fabray was tired of hurting them and giving the opportunity to know them might actually be a good idea.

"Mmm," Quinn bit her cheek, nodding. "Yeah. I-I would love to go out with you. "The blonde smiled, causing Santana breathe relieved. "I'm sure it will be very good for both of us."

"Really?" Santana smiled like a fool, making Quinn laugh.

"Really"

"Great. Tonight? I can pick you up at 7? "

"Tonight, Santana." Quinn nodded, and If Beth wasn't in her mami's lap, Santana would jump right now. "OK."

"OK."

"OK." Santana repeated, laughing. "I'll see you tonight, then." The Latina smiled. She wouldn't let anyone take Quinn away from her. Santana would fight fot her wife and she would make her fall in love with her again.

xxxx

Santana gave the last touches on her makeup before leaving her room. Tonight would be special and had all the plan in her mind. The got up from the chair and checked herself again in the mirror. The Latina wore a black satin pants high waist with a black high heels with a white top with a bare midriff. Her hair was falling loose over her shoulders and her makeup was appropriate for the night.

Beth was in Brittany's House. The dancer went to pick her up taking her to one of her dance's classes.

Santana went to the bookshelf of her house taking her wedding video and album, thinking maybe this could some how help Quinn.

xxxx

The doorbell rang, Quinn didn't wait to ring twice. Soon she opened the door, smiling when she saw Santana standing there. She couldn't deny, Santana was beautiful.

"Hey Angel." Santana smiled, taking Quinn out of her trance. "You look beautiful."

Quinn really was. She wore a black dress sleeve. The skirt had the same three layers of soft ruffles one above the other and her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mm, not as much as you."

"Well, Thank you. I have some ideas, but I think we'll take a while to come back. Is that ok? "The Latina ask opening the car's door for Quinn.

"Of course, I just have to be back until ten o'clock in the morning." Quinn smiled settling on the bench.

"Oh God!" Santana arched her eyebrow.

"What?" Quinn stopped moving, lookin' to Santana.

"It's our first date and you're already invited yourself to spend the night with me?"

"What? No. I -. "

"Wow, Q." The Latina tried to look surprised.

"No, I meant.-"

"I'm kidding, Fabray," Santana started laughing. "I will bring you back tonight." The Latina closed the door, but opened them again. "Unless you want to stay all night with me, I would have no problem." She sounded nervous.

"Santana?" Quinn started to laugh at the Latina rambling.

"Okay, I'll stop talking." Santana closed the door went to his side into the car. She turned in the back seat taking the video and your wedding album. "Look, I brought it for you. No need to open right now. You can see it later. OK? I just thought maybe it could help you remember. "

Quinn smiled nodding getting the DVD and the album from Santana. "Well, I don't know if I'm ready to see this now, but thank you."

"Take your time. Are you ready?" Santana asked, and Quinn only nodded again, looking forward to the night with Santana.

Xxxx

Santana parked the car in front of a library and Quinn didn't understand what they were doing there. The Latina turned off the egine, taking her belt. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Even without understanding what was happening, Quinn got out of the car following closely to Santana towards the library. Quinn Followed Santana to the library fund which was getting empty. The Latina entered a running which gave access to the study área and she stop.

"You were right there." Santana pointed to a table and Quinn still could understand a bit. "I was at that table next to you and watched you for hours. I swear I was trying to study, but it was very hard with you right in front of me." Quinn smiled. "You were so beautiful and adorable that I would rather look at you than study, but you never looked back at me, just stood with this nose in a book." Santana ran the tip of her finger in Quinn's nose ans she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "And since you couldn't look at me I decided to come here. I put myself right here where we are now and I was looking at you trying to get your attention. And then I was so distracted looking at you that I made one of this book fell scaring me. That called your attention and you laughed finally look at me. I approached and asked if you believe in love at first sight," Santana's voice was soft now. "Because I fell for you at that moment, Q. The moment I saw you sitting there." The blonde stared at the table where Santana pointed and could help but smile. She didn't remember that, but could see herself sitting there just like Santana was saying. "You told me you were gay and that gave me more hopes." They both chuckled and Santana continued. "And then I asked you out, to go and have a coffee with me. It was exactly 10:30 pm."

Quinn looked to Santana's eyes and smiled, she didn't know what to say, she didn't remember anything, but she wish she could. They way Santana was saying with so much love, made her wish for a second to just feel the same way.

"Come on. We'll do a little retrospective of our first date. From the first day we saw each other. Is that okay?. "

The blonde nodded, even trought she didn't know if this would be a good idea for her right now, however Quinn was started to enjoy that night. Santana was being friendly and so lovely. She was curious to know how was that special day which unfortunately she didn't remember.

Soon they were back in the car and Santana stopped in front of the a Cafe. Quinn knew that place, it was where she and Beth stopped by to eat some cupcakes on the day were they also got lost. Santana got out of the car waiting for Quinn, and both entered the Cafe.

"Hey girls." Hayley spoke behind the counter.

"Hi Hayls." Santana walked hand in hand with Quinn who just smiled at Hayley. "Can you bring us waffles and wine, please."

"The usual?" Hayley smiled.

"Yeah." The Latina winked at Hayley and took Quinn to sit at a desk, small to two places, closed the big window.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana looked curious to Quinn. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, trying to remember the last thing she could actually remember, she narrowing her eyes before answering. "Mmm, I remember being in a restaurant, Macaroni Grill, and asked if they had those special toasted ravioli." Quinn paused. "I don't remember the answer. That's my last memory before waking up in the hospital."

"Damn!" Santana said making Quinn look at her.

"What?" Quinn was concerned. She didn't want to ruin the night.

"How do we know now if they had toasted ravioli?" Santana said and Quinn started laughing.

"Here, girls." Hayley approached bringing their food. "Waffles, two glasses and wine."

"Thank you, Hayls." Santana thanked the waitress and who left leaving the two alone.

xxxx

"Santana, I can't drink any more, that's enough." Quinn said laughing letting her glass on the table. They had drunk a bottle of wine and the blonde had been cheerful enough for the night. She was really enjoying the night. Santana was funny and for the first time she was trying to know the latina.

"So that means you're ready for the next thing." Santana looked at Hayley and pointed to the chocolate box behind her. Soon Hayley handed it to the latina and she opened the box showing 12 different types to Quinn.

"OK, how do we know which flavor they are?" Quinn asked, looking at all the chocolates in the box.

"That's the fun part." Santana smiled. "We don't know." The Latina arched her eyebrow. "Choose one."

"Okay." Quinn chose a white chocolate with dark chocolate shavings on top. She placed in the mouth and when she began to chew, she wrinkled her nose.

"It is bitter, isn't it?" Santana was laughing and Quinn closed her eyes.

"Oh God, it's horrible." The blonde finished chewing taking a sip of wine.

"Try this one." Santana bring the chocolate to Quinn's month and the blonde began to chew. "So?" Quinn arched her eyebrows and smiled.

"This is one is really good. Your turn." Quinn turned the box to Santana who soon took a dark chocolate with white polka dots on it. The Latina place it to her mouth and chew closing her eyes making Quinn laugh.

"It's horrible." Santana wrinkling her nose "I'll try another one." She took a white chocolate this time. "Are you kidding me?." She closed her eyes again and could hear the sound of Quinn' laugh.

"No way! Let me choose one for you." Quinn took another one in the middle of the box. "TRy this." The blonde place the chocolate in the Santana's mouth.

"What...? You're a lucky girl, ms Fabray." The two started laughing. "You chose a sweet one."

"Well, it was you who found the sweet one for me first. So I think that luck is with you tonight." Quinn whispered, without taking her eyes from Santana's.

xxxx

They were drinking the last glass of wine after they have finished with the chocolate box. Quinn smiled all the time and Santana was enjoying seeing that her night with her ex-wife was working the way she had planned. Quinn was clearly enjoying it as well and seemed happy, like really happy since she come out of the Hospital.

"Shall we?" Santana placed her glass on the table seaching for Quinn's hand so they could go together. Leaving a tip for Hayley, Santana just waved to the waitress friend before leaving the cafe.

They walk hand in hand back to the car and neither of them seem to want to let go, they were comfortable like that. The Latina led Quinn to open the passenger car door, but the blonde leaned against the door don't letting Santana open it. The brunette was taking by surprise as soon Quinn bring Santana's body against Quinn.

"Hi." Quinn whispered, smiling, placing her hands to the latina's shoulder.

"Hi," Santana replied look deep into Quinn's eyes, wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Thanks." Quinn was happy. For the first time since she saw Santana, she was happy and was enjoying spend her night with her. She couldn't understand why this was happening, why she was feeling like this for this girl, but she couldn't stop herself. Since she gotta out of the hospital, Quinn was feeling alone, like something was missing. She was so confused and lost, but right now, with Santana, all that was gone. She couldn't explain that feeling, but it's a hell of a good one and she wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.

"For what, exactly?"

"Mm," The blonde wrinkling her nose and both were silent. Santana looked at Quinn's eyes and her breathing grew faster. Quinn's face was beginning to approach letting her forehead touch the Latina's and gently Santana brought her lips against Quinn. A sweet and slowly kiss began between them and afraid of Quinn pulled away, Santana placed one of her hand's on Quinn cheeks. Her tongue went blonde's month looking for hers and when found, they began gently massage each other making Quinn's moan. Both closed their eyes and Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana pulling the Latina against her body. Santana climbed her hand up and down of Quinn's side, making the blonde shiver with the soft touch.

"Santana?" Quinn broke the kiss, but didn't took her lips aways from the Latina. "Not here." The blonde smiled making Santana look at her for a few seconds.

"Are you sure about this, Q?" The Latina asked concerned and Quinn nodded. Soon Santana open the car door, letting Quinn get in.

"Where are we going?"

"To our house." The Latina smiled closing the car door.

Xxxx

Santana entered their house holding Quinn's hand. The Latina wanted the night to be special and not just sex. She took Quinn to their room and stood in front of the blonde leading her hands to Quinn's waist pulling her closer. Before she could say anything, Quinn pressed her lips soflty against Santana. Their tongue interweave deeping the kiss as Santana's hand slid by Quinn's back opening her dress.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulled her body even closed to herwhen she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her dress off her body. She let it fall at her feet and pulled off her shoe. The blonde put her hands on Santana's waist pulled her fingers on her pants and starting to get it off, leaving Santana just in panties. Then Santana took off her shoe and Quinn leading a little closer to the bed.

Santana bought her lips to Quinn's neck kissing it gently, then she slided her lips to Quinn's shoulder, pulling her hand to the blonde's back opening the Quinn's bra letting it gently sliding on Quinn's arms.

Quinn crawled for every touch of Santana, her eyes were closed and the feeling that Santana was sending to her body was unique. She had never felt it before and all she wanted was more. Fabray took her hands to the top of Santana's tank top whrispering in her eye "Off" Quinn fit her fingers under Santana's tank top let it going through the latina's head.

Santana wrapped her arms aroud Quinn lying down slowly on the bed between her legs. She bought her lips again to Quinn's neck sucking it gently not ready to give her a mark yet. She could hear the blonde's sweet moans which made Santana's pulse race. The Latina slid her lips slowly for her softly skin untill get to Quinn's breast, giving gentle kisses over the blonde nipple ran her tongue around it, which made Quinn jump a little of the bed, bringing her fingers to Santana's hair.

Quinn let out loud moan biting the corner of her lips. Her nails passed by Santana's shoulders scratching hard as she folded one of her knees supporting her foot on bed pressing her thigh against Latina waist, made Santana pressed herself agaisnt Quinn.

"Santana." Quinn whispered and Santana's free hand slid down Quinn's belly right into her panties. Once the Latina touched her finger on Quinn's panties, she could feel how wet her ex-wife was which made Quinn groaned louder between her teeth.

Santana's tongue travelled Quinn's belly while her two hands took the blonde's panties off. The Latina approached Quinn's center and before touching it, she look back meeting hazel eyes looking at her with so much desire. She wanted to make sure this was what Quinn really want and as soon as Quinn let a cried out she smiled licking her own lips. She bought her lips to Quinn's center without taking her eyes off the blonde. Santana opened Quinn's legs sliding her tongue to Quinn's clit and she could already hear Quinn moaning low, threw her head back, gripping at the brunette's hair. Santana loved how low Quinn was, and she was missed that.

The Latina began to move her tongue slowly up and down, which made Quinn asked for more. Santana worked her tongue all over the blonde's clit making her magical. "Mmm... F-fuck, San!" Quinn moan and Santana begin to suck the blonde's clit hard and she slowly entered two fingers inside of her wet folds.

Quinn was in ecstasy, her hip jump out of bed, grabbing at sheets, closing her eyes. She let out loud groans she wanted to close her legs, but the feeling was so fucking good it made her want more. "Oh God!" She moaned. "S-Santana."

Santana sucked Quinn hard working her tongue and fingers together, passing her other arm around Quinn's legs and her nails taped tightly over her thighs and scratching without worrying whether Quinn would feel the pain or not and after what seemed like a few seconds Santana could feel Quinn's wet walls tightening around her fingers.

Quinn pulled the sheet tightly, she pressed her feet against the mattress "Oh San, don't s-stop." Santana smiled and she sucked the blonde hard and soon Quinn's hold her breath as she felt her orgasm overtake her that night. Her whole was trembling feeling Santana's tongue licking her sensitive center, making her shock her body.

Santana pulled away from Quinn's center, bringing her finger to her month licking them as she met again with hazel tired eyes looking at her. "Teaser." Quinn whispered, breathing deeply, cupped Santana's face in her hands leaning forward to kiss her again, tasting herself on the latina's tongue, but that doesn't bother her, she wrapped her arms and legs around the Latina waist, biting her bottom lips.

Santana lay next to Quinn, with her arms around her waist, and Quinn rest her head agaisnt her chest, closing her eyes, tired. They stood there in silence for a few minutes trying to recovered. Quinn seemed to be sleeping when she lifted her head, placing a kiss on Santana's lips. "That was amazing." Quinn whispered.

"I know. You're amazing, Lucy Quinn." Santana smiled, opening her eyes.

"So, you said you would take me back home tonight." Quinn said softly, sliding her hand to Santana's cheek..

"Of course, do you want to go? I can take you back now." Quinn just nodded. She didn't know where Beth was, but didn't want her daughter to come home and see they together. This would make her even more confused, not even Quinn couldn't understand what was happening with them, but she know that first, Quinn needed to put her head in place.

The two got up and when Santana turned on her back to the blonde. Quinn realized that Santana had the same tattoo, but in a different place. The tattoo was on the latina's hip.

"Santana? This tattoo... We have the same one. What does it mean?" By the year on the date, Quinn had a idea what it was, but asked it anyway.

"Oh, it's the day when Beth was born." Santana smiled. "We did do it together for her."

Quinn smiled and bought her hand to her neck. Of course, it was Beth's birthday. She was happy having something about her daughter in her body. Maybe should could even do another on in the future.

The two put their clothes back on and Santana just thought how amazing that night was. She wanted Quinn to stay, but respected her for wanting to returned home. The latina's heart now beating with joy and not of sadness, even though this was only the beginning, she hoped one day have her wife back and she would keep fight 'till this happen.

Xxxx

 **I just want to thank to my amazing betas for the help this week. You guys rock! (:**

 **Review? Thank you x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**

 _"Mami, Can I go now?" Beth was sitting on the couch with her legs over it while Quinn and Santana tried to make her sit still._

 _Quinn was painting a picture of her own daughter. It was something Beth wanted since she saw one of her mommy's paintings from her class. Beth was impatient sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She wore a pink dress with black polka dots, a thin band on her waist and black turtleneck. Her hair was loose, falling just on her shoulder._

 _"No, baby girl, hold still a little longer." Santana sat on the other couch trying to keep Beth distracted. "How about we listen to Elizabeth Mitchell? So you can be mommy's model and listen to your favorite songs." The Latina suggested as she got up to change the music on Quinn's IPod._

 _"Loud. Really loud, mama."_

 _"Beth, please, can you look to mommy for a bit?" Quinn drew Beth's attention._

 _"Mommy, I don't think I want to do this anymore. Can I go now?" Beth smiled, hoping that Quinn would say 'yes.'_

 _"Hang on just a little longer, little one, and I'll let you go. I promise." The blonde kept her eyes focused on her daughter and continued to work on the canvas._

 _Ten minutes passed and Beth stood beating her little fingers on her legs. Santana watched her daughter and realized how much she was bored. Beth began to breathe deeply in and out, making noise with her mouth. Santana was laughing watching how funny her daughter was._

 _"May I leave now?" The little one asked pouting._

 _"Beth, you asked that ten minutes ago. It's not ready yet." Quinn was really patient with her daughter knowing for sure this wasn't easy for Beth._

 _Beth stayed in her position, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.-"_

 _"Bee...?" Santana looked at the ceiling following her daughter's line, but didn't see anything._

 _"- 8, 9, 10. And now?"_

 _"Beth!" Quinn said, then turned to her wife. "A little help, please?" The blonde pouted making Santana laugh._

 _"That girl is one in a million." Santana went to the kitchen picking up Beth's favorite cookie. Once she appeared with the cookie, the little one lifted her head, but Quinn caught her attention again. The Latina approached passing behind the couch where her daughter was and handed a cookie to Beth whispering in her ear. "Hey, bee, I know it's boring and I know you want to go and play, but if you are a big girl and stay there until the end, I'll let you eat all those cookies and then we'll give you ice cream." Santana stood blinking at her daughter._

 _Beth took a deep breath and nodded, smiling from ear to ear. She took her first bite of cookie and turned to look at Quinn smiling. Beth was still bored, but she really wanted those cookies and ice cream._

 _It took exactly thirty minutes for Quinn to finish her work. Beth had her head lying on the couch and was eating another cookie. Her hazel eyes began to close and Santana was worried about her daughter._

 _"Babe, are you finished? She is almost sleeping on that couch." The Latina approached Quinn looking at the picture that her wife was painting and was speechless._

 _Beth's figure in that picture was perfect, it was as if Quinn had enlarged a picture of her daughter and placed it there. From the details in the Beth's small blond hair to the details of her shoes, everything was perfect and Santana couldn't help but smile. Her wife was always great at what she did and Santana couldn't expect a different result._

 _"Just more ten minutes and I'm done. I promise." Quinn was just finishing her last deatils and could soon release the daughter._

 _Santana looked at Beth as she closed her eyes slowly holding her cookie on top of her dress. She couldn't wait ten minutes, the little one needed sleep, it was time for her nap and she couldn't hold it any longer._

 _"Baby," Santana caught the blonde who looked toward Beth. "Come one, let me put her to bed. She's sleeping." The Latina smiled as soon as Quinn pouted "Don't make those puppy dog eyes, because I will not fall for that, I have learned to resist that adorable face of yours."_

 _"Oh you do?" Quinn was still pouting and her sweet voice made Santana look away._

 _"Stop. I'm imune to this." The Latina said laughingly approaching Quinn. "Seriously, mi amor." Santana approached the blonde to peck Quinn's lips. "I already gave you the ten minutes, it's now time for her to rest."_

 _Quinn put her rbushes on the table and rested her free hand on the Latina's neck. "Am I a bad mother for doing this to my daughter?" Quinn looked at Beth. "She's so tired, I feel horrible."_

 _"No, baby, you're not." Santana turned laughing and stared at her wife's hazel eyes. "I think she was so excited about this that she didn't think how boring this could be. Let me take her, okay? She needs to rest."_

 _"Yeah, I knew she wouldn't handle this, but she was so excited when she saw one of my paintings last week. I think she thought it would be easy to just stay there... But we know she can't stay quiet for that long." Quinn laughed. "But yeah, take her. I already finished it and I also need to rest." Quinn pecked Santana's lips letting her go to finally take her daughter to bed._

 **End**

"Quinn?" Frannie entered her sister's room in the morning and saw her lying on her bed. "Hey, are you okay, little sis? What happened?"

Quinn moved, cuddled with her bear looking for her sister's arms. She didn't answer, just pouted and made room for Frannie to lay with her. "I went out last night." The blonde began as soon as her sister settled beside her.

"That's great, Quinnie." Frannie said, excited to see that her sister had returned to her normal life.

"With Santana." The blonde whispered making Frannie look at her.

"You did. And how it was?"

"It was great, she was very caring and so funny. She showed me how we met and where we had our first date." Frannie smiled, excited for her sister.

"You know what? I like Santana, Quinn. She's seems like a good person." Frannie said, and Quinn was silent for a few seconds.

"I like her too, she could be a good... friend?" Quinn paused and started to cry silently.

"Quinn, are you crying?" Frannie's voice was soft and she opened her arms to embrace her sister. "Aw baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, Frann. She's great, but I don't know what I want, I'm afraid to get my memories back and not like the life I had or like it too much." Quinn paused. "I don't know... And Sam.-"

"What about Sam?" Frannie asked confused. The truth is that only their parents knew the real reason Quinn broke her engagement. Russell didn't let anyone else know, avoiding letting even his oldest daughter know what had happened. Quinn only claimed to her friends and sister that her life had changed and had opened her eyes realizing that Sam wasn't _the one_. Frannie knew something had happened, she wasn't stupid, but respecting her parents, she didn't ask any questions.

"I don't know. We kissed yesterday and for a moment I missed him, but when I was with Santana later, it was as if I didn't even remember Sam at all." Quinn whimpered with her head lying against her sister's chest. "I don't know what to do."

"Look, I never understood and also never knew why you broke up with Sam, but after him, Quinn you were happy and seeing how Santana looked at you, it was as if she had made you even happy for years." Frannie paused. "I wish I could protect you and help you, but I don't know how. Sam sure _did_ something, but I don't know what it was. Mom and dad never told me or anyone else, so, I'm just telling you to be careful, okay? But, I'll make it clear that I am 100% team Santana. Try to understand what happened between you and Sam before you go after him, okay? Please. I don't want to see you hurt this time."

"I honestly don't remember why we broke up, but... God! Everything is so confusing. He asked me out, but I feel like this will be a mistake if I go out with Sam after spending the night with Santana, _my wife._ " Quinn closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Quinn, you don't have to go out with him just because he asked you to." Frannie said. "To be honest, I never liked him and I don't like him taking advantage of your lost memory to get close to you again. Be careful and if you want to know what happened or to try and see if he can help you somehow go and just _talk_ to him, like friends who haven't seen each other for years. But please, choose the right person." Frannie kissed Quinn's head. "And of course, choose someone soon so I know who I'll need to invite to my engagement party." Frannie smiled now telling the news to her sister.

"What?" Quinn quickly got up and saw her sister, showing her hand with the huge ring that Brian had given her. "Oh my God!" The blonde shouted.

"I'm going to get married."

"Congratulations Frann, I'm so happy for you." Quinn hugged her sister tight. "I promise I will decide soon and tell you who you can invite."

"Who can I invite to be your _date_. Because you know dad will invite Sam anyway. "Frannie rolled her eyes. "I hope your choice is the right one, little Q."

Xxxx

"Santana?" Brittany shouted entered the Latina's house that morning with little Beth.

"In the bedroom." Beth ran to find her mother.

"Mami!" Beth hugged Santana's legs waiting for mami to catch her up. "Aunt Britt took me to dance class and then we went to eat pizza." She said excited, hugging her mami.

"Oh yeah? Did you had fun?"

"Yes! It was really cool, mama. We watched Tinker Bell before bed." The Latina rolled her eyes staring at Brittany.

"Really? Tinker Bell? Again?" The two friends started laughing and Beth got off her mami's lap to lay on the bed next to her purse.

"I can't say no to this cute pie. She wanted Tinker Bell, so. But tell me, how was last night?" Brittany stood in the doorway arched her eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face.

"It was amazing, B." The Latina had no words to describe her night with Quinn, but could only smile and smile. "Everything worked exactly as I planned and this only increased my hopes that she can get back to me, remembering or not. I can make her fall in love with me again."

"I'm happy for you, S. In fact, I was hoping for everything to work. Now the details." Brittany smiled into the room and sat on the bed next to Beth.

The Latina looked to her daughter who seemed to be almost asleep in her mami's bed. She wouldn't say anything with Beth in the room.

The Latina was dying to tell her night to her friend. She was so happy she could tell that story over and over again. But she could not do it in front of Beth.

"Bee, are you going to sleep?" Santana asked as Beth's eyes closed and opened quickly. The Latina approached her daughter pulling the little one to lie down on the pillow and threw a small blanket over Beth.

"Let's talk in the other room." Brittany said getting up and both left the room.

xxxx

Quinn was at the table with her parents and sister having breakfast. It was like every morning exactly as she remembered. The four of them sat there without saying a word, just looking at each other and eating.

After she kissed Sam and spent most of the night with Santana, the blonde could not be more confused, but something inside her was sure. She would return to the law school. Quinn never understood why she had dropped to arts. It never was her choice. When she was a little girl, maybe, but now she wanted to be a lawyer and her father always told her this was a good thing for her and one day she would work with him and Sam.

"I'm going back to law school." The blonde broke the silence making her parents look at her in surprise. "I decided that last night, but wanted to make sure before telling you guys."

"Lucy, that's great. I'm very glad you're making the right decision." Judy smiled holding her daughter's hand showing their support.

"I am very happy, Lucy. Now you can work with me in the office next to Sam," Russell said. "It is best for you to be with family now." The blonde smiled just looking for her sister who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow, rolling her eyes. "And when do you start?"

"Next week." Quinn smiled turning to look at her father.

"Great, Lucy."

"Can you please stop calling me Lucy? My name is Quinn."

Once Quinn finished her coffee, her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Sam. The blonde let the phone ring a few times and then answered.

"Hey Sam." She walked away from some privacy.

" _Hello Quinn, I called to see if you're okay._ " Sam's voice was soft

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" Quinn couldn't help but smile to see how silly all this was. She knew he wanted something with this call.

" _Oh, I'm good. I'm good."_ He paused. "Mmm... Some of our old friends are going out tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go? You know, they haven't seen you for years and they miss you."

Quinn listened attentively to Sam's invitation, but she didn't know whether to accept or not. I mean, it was just a reunion with her old friends, right? She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and remembering what her sister told her that morning.

"Of course, I'd love to." Quinn said without thinking twice. Meeting with some old friends wouldn't be so bad. "It'll be fun." The blonde smiled looking at her own nails.

" _Cool. OK, I'll pick you up at... 8pm?._ "

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Quinn waited for him to say goodbye and then hung up the phone.

The blonde was so confused that she didn't know what she was doing, but the only thing she knew at that moment was she would go out to have fun with some old friends _and_ her former ex-fiance`

xxxx.

"Britt, it was amazing, and even though she didn't remember, Quinn acted just like _my_ Quinn." Santana finished telling Brittany about her night with excitement in her voice. "I hope all this is not just a dream."

"I'm so excited for you, I can't stop smiling." Brittany held the Latina's hand, making her friend laugh. "I'm really happy, San. I think it's time you stop being sad and have your happy Quinn again. You, more than anyone, deserve it." Brittany smiled stroking her friend's hand. "You are my best friend and I want you to be happy. I know the pain is different, but it's hard for us see you like this. We try to help but.-"

"Brittany, you guys are the best friends in the world." Santana smiled interrupting the blonde. "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Brittany joked throwing her hair to the side. "But seriously, What are you going to do now?"

"I want to call her and ask her out again. I don't want to lose what we had last night, but don't want to get too excited, you know? Let her have her space too." The Latina was lost in thought about her next move. "I thought of calling her, we can have lunch together, but I don't know if it's too fast."

"What? Of course not. I think it would be great." Brittany encouraged Santana.

Santana took a deep breath and thought maybe Brittany was right. It's just lunch, it would not do any harm. Surely Quinn would accept. The Latina took her cell phone out and called the number she knows by heart.

" _Hello?"_ Quinn's soft voice appeared on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Q. It's Santana, how are you?"

 _"I know it's you."_ That made Santana smile hard. " _I'm fine and you? How's Beth?_ "

"We are great." Santana smiled "The reason for my call is because I thought we could go out to lunch together." Santana paused. "If you already have something else to do you can tell me. it's okay."

" _No._ " Santana could hear the blonde laughing. " _I don't have anything to do and I'd love to go to lunch with you._ "

"Really?" The Latina paused for a second, thinking she heard it wrong, but afraid for Quinn to say anything so she continued. "Great, then I'll leave the bee with -" Santana looked at Brittany who pouted and soon the Latina understood that her friend couldn't stay with Beth this afternoon. "With Kurt or Rachel and pick you up"

" _It's ok. I'll be ready in an hour._ " Santana smiled biting the corner of her lips.

They said goodbye and hung up when the Latina immediately called Kurt scheduling a day of babysitting with her friend.

xxxx

Quinn sure was making a mess now. She would have lunch with Santana then later go out with Sam. She was getting crazy and sure needed to think before acting. The blonde didn't want to hurt Santana. Everything was so new to her: this life, Beth, Santana, even Sam and her family. She had no idea what she was doing.

The blonde finished dressing up in a pair of jeans with boots and a gray printed blouse. It was the outfit she felt comfortable in and thought that for lunch she would not need so much.

The doorbell rang and she turned to pick up her purse, Quinn found the box that Santana had given her last night. She hadn't seen that yet and decided to open it before leaving and inside the box she found a DVD video and a photo album. Quinn furrowed her brow putting the DVD on her shelf and opened the album. As soon as she saw her name and Santana on the back, she closed it quickly.

Quinn knew what it was. This was their wedding photo album and she wasn't ready to see. Not now. Maybe another day? The blonde put the album back into her wardrobe and left her room, taking her purse.

"Hi, Q." Santana greeted Quinn as soon as the blonde opened the door.

"Hi, San." Quinn closed the door behind her as she approached Santana.

"Shall we?" The Latina asked reaching for Quinn, but this time the blonde just nodded without say anything.

Santana chose not to question. She didn't want to make this a big deal. Quinn was being quiet, but the important thing is that they would spend the afternoon together. The Latina opened the car door for Quinn and felt that the something was off with the blonde. She started to get scared, but tried to remain calm.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and Santana didn't know what to do and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Did you see what I gave you last night?"

"Mhm, I did." Quinn stared at the outside through the window.

"Quinn, you don't have to watch if you don't want to. I just thought it might help you to remember some things." Santana's voice was soft.

"I know, is just that. -" Quinn paused finally looking at Santana. "I don't know if I'm ready to watch or flip through the album. I-I don't know it I can. At least not now." The blonde's words made Santana hold her breath.

"Take your time."

Santana stopped her car in the restaurant parking lot and Quinn wasn't paying attention until the Latina opened the door of her car again for Quinn.

"Sorry." Quinn looked up and couldn't help but smile. "Macaroni grill?" The blonde asked as Santana took her hand.

"Time to find out after what? Seven years?" Santana frowned. "If they even have special toasted ravioli." Quinn started to laugh. "You can't live without knowing that."

As they entered the restaurant the waitress led them to a small table for two, leaving the menus for them.

"Please. - "The Latina began to talk to the waitress before she left. "The last time I came here was more or less about six, seven years ago and at that time you had a special toasted ravioli." The Latina smiled friendly as Quinn watched her holding her laughter. "Do you still have that special?"

"Of course." As soon as the waitress replied, Santana looked at Quinn smiling and winking at the blonde who began to laugh. "It turned to be our special."

"Great, that's what we want." Santana returned the menu to the girl in front of her and Quinn did the same as the waitress left. "Can you believe that?" Santana wrinkled her nose joking at being surprised.

"Are you even real, Santana Lopez?." Quinn kept laughing shaking her head.

"Well, I'm here in front of you, so -." The Latina smile sweetly.

xxxx

They had finished eating after an easy conversation with each other. Santana paid the bill and both were standing now outside the car. Quinn did'nt understand why they were still there, but only watched Santana smiled.

"I want to show you something." The Latina had a plan in mind. She wanted to take Quinn to a special place.

"OK ... -" Quinn said suspiciously. "Will we stay here forever?" Santana laughed and shook her head saying 'no.'

"I was just wondering if I should show you this now or not. After all, you gave me a Valentine's gift that day, but -" Santana paused, whispering. "I didn't have time to give you yours."

At the same time, Quinn's whole body tensed. Fabray didn't know if it would be a good idea. Quinn didn't know if she wanted that or if she was even ready for that, but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Santana even more.

Santana drove in silence and this time it was she who couldn't face Quinn. They would drive exactly to the same place where the accident happened and when they reached the lighthouse, Santana took a deep breath. She could still hear the noise that truck made when it crashed her car, flipping Quinn away from her arms. After the accident she avoided that way.

She mentally said a thank-you when the light turned green and she drove a few minutes into the parking lot of the Grey Art Gallery. Quinn didn't understand what that meant, but chose not to question.

Both got out of the car and Quinn followed Santana into the gallery. As they entered, Santana held the blonde's wrist. "Before the accident, you were hoping this gallery would accept all your paintings and arts for a show." Santana started talking smiling. "They were taking more than a week and you were getting anxious and thinking about giving up, but I knew that to exhibit your works here was practically your dream. Even if there are other galleries in NYC, this was always your favorite." The Latina smiled taking Quinn's hand.

Quinn didn't say anything, she knew it would be another surprise and she didn't know if she _really_ wanted to see that. Santana stopped in front of a large red door and before Quinn asked anything, the Latina pushed open the double doors, revealing a huge room. Quinn went through the doors and Santana could see inside the room that held several paintings and sculptures.

"I convinced them to exhibit your work just a week before Valentine's Day, because I knew you'd love it." Santana paused. "That was your dream, Q. And this would be the first gallery to show how good and talented you are." Santana approached Quinn who was too surprised to say anything. "And there's a picture in particular that has always been my favorite." Santana pointed behind the blonde and Quinn turned around.

When Quinn laid her eyes on the painting, tears began to drip on her cheek. It was beautiful, it was perfect. She walked over and began to grin like a fool. The framed work was large and had strokes and fine details that Quinn had never seen before. The Latina approached bringing her lips close to Quinn's ear whispering.

"This is also her favorite." Santana smiled.

"It's Beth." Quinn whispered as her fingers gently laid by her daughter's face in the painting. "It's beautiful, Santana."

Beth was really beautiful in that painting. Her smile was lovely and her little hands on her legs gave a bit of charm to the picture.

"D-did I make this?" Quinn got close, seeing again her signature in the corner "God, I don't even know what to say." Quinn looked at the Latina and for a second could see how perfect it should have been all these years with Santana. A surprise like that... It's just huge. Her breath began to fail and she turned away from Santana.

"She was very excited at the beginning with the idea of having a painting of her that she said would last forever. But then she started getting bored. -" Santana spoke, but Quinn kept her back to her. "She couldn't stop asking if she could move or get off the couch. I had to give her cookies to eat all the time. I think she ate around ten cookies until the time she fell asleep holding one in her hand." Santana chuckled.

Quinn was silent for a while. Her head began to ache and her breathing was hurting, she put her hand on her chest and could feel a little pain. She regretted not loving Santana. It was painful to hear an stranger talking so lovingly about you and you couldn't remember anything. It was hard to see Santana so happy while Quinn didn't even know what she was doing.

"I miss you." Santana paused. "I miss our life together. I miss you every second. I-I love you, Quinn." The last words made Quinn cry silently. It was hard not being able to answer back because she simply couldn't remember Santana.

"Can you take me home?" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn." Santana put her hand on the blonde's arm, but Quinn walked away.

"Santana, please." Quinn was getting upset.

"Of course." The Latina felt a pang of disappointment and waited for Quinn to go first.

The way back to the Fabray's was silent. They didn't look at each other and the silence was killing Santana inside. The Latina didn't want Quinn to feel down for some reason. She just wanted to see the blonde's smile at her displayed artwork, to see how she was a good artist and was beginning to be recognized for her great work.

As soon as Santana parked in front of Quinn's home, the blonde got out in a hurry, but Santana ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "Quinn, I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into this."

"No Santana, let me go, please." Quinn started crying and Santana could see how sad she was. "I can't do this, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Santana looked at her blankly, dropping Quinn's arm. "Quinn, don't. Don't say that." Santana's heart was beating so fast and the pain she felt made her want to cry. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have shown you that. It was too early."

"You don't understand." Quinn was frustrated. "I can't. I can't do this anymore, please." Quinn was crying.

"No, Quinn, I love you. I love you so much." Santana grabbed Quinn's face and bought their lips together. For a moment Quinn kissed her back and her hands rested on Santana's arm.

"Santana don't. -" Quinn stopped the kiss, but rested her forehead against Santana's "Please, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"I don't mind it, Quinn, I want you back. I just want you to remember who I am, baby." Quinn's stomach arched hearing Santana saying those words with so much love.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I need to go. I'm sorry." Quinn pushed out of Santana's arms and went inside her house closing the door, leaning against it, crying. It was becoming increasingly difficult. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself, feeling as if her heart would burst out of her chest. Hearing a stranger saying those three words so sincerely made her want to scream. This was frustrating and made her so confused that her head hurt so badly. As she wept, her phone rang in her pocket. She grabbed it and held it staring at the screen and saw that Sam sent her a message.

 **Sam Evans** ** _:_** _Hey, just checking to make sure you're still up for tonight._

Quinn took a deep breath without knowing what to say. She had just come out of a hurricane in her head and Sam was already coming after her, but perhaps going out with her friend would help her relax for a few hours and forget everything that was going on. _Forget. Ironic, isn't it?_ The blonde thought, wiping her cheeks before answering.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Sure, Sam. See you later.

Xxxxx

 **Review? Thank you xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback**

 _It had been two months since Quinn had been engaged to her boyfriend Sam. They had been dating for two years and Evans decided it was time to move to the next step in their relationship. They both started law school together with a dream that in the future they could work with Russell in their company._

 _They planned some wedding details together during the afternoon and Quinn was surprised to see that Sam wanted to be part of the wedding plans._

 _Quinn decided she only wanted three bridemaids . Her sister Frannie and her two best friends Kitty Wilde and Tina Cohen-Chang. For her, three were enough and that made Sam have to reduce his groomsmen._

 _That afternoon, Quinn was at her house after a full day. She wanted to rest, but it had been a long time since the blonde had surprised her fiancé in his office. She found herself acting like a fool sometimes for being in love and doing clichês things, but that was Quinn. She loved things clichés. The blonde looked at her watch and it was six o'clock in the evening, Sam would leave at eight o'clock, and Quinn thought about going to the company, surprising her fiancé, and then going out for dinner. She loved spending time with Sam, he was fun although sometimes he annoyed her._

 _Quinn quickly changed, wearing the first dress she saw. The blonde grabbed her purse and her car keys. She would finish college, go to work at her father's law firm, have a happy life with Evans, and have two children: a girl and a boy. She was young and always thought Sam was her Prince Charming. They had known each other for years before they started dating and Quinn always found him charming._

 _Quinn parked her car in the crowded lot and headed down to find Sam. "Hello, Mr. Harris." She greeted the security guard at the gatehouse as she made her way to the elevator. The blonde entered the elevator as soon as the door opened and pressed the number of the floor where Sam worked._

 _The door opened and Quinn walked down the corridor past two rooms before reaching her fiancé's office. The door was closed and as a surprise, the blonde decided not to knock, opening the door smiling_

 _"Hi bab- ". Quinn's words were cut off, just as her smile disappeared in the same second. The blonde swallowed, standing in the doorway, not believing what she was seeing: Sam on the couch over her best friend, Kitty Wilde._

 _As soon as they saw her, Sam jumped off Kitty, as Kitty crossed her legs lowering her dress. Quinn was so disgusted by what she saw that her stomach began to roll. A rage ran through her body allowing her to hate everything she saw. Her fiancé was cheating on her with her best friend. This she could never have expected coming from her much-loved, "Prince Charming."_

 _Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears, but she didn't cry. The blonde turned her back, running down the hallway to get back to the elevator. Her blood pounded through her body, burning with rage. She needed to take a deep breath before she did something even more stupid – like kill both of them._

 _"Quinn." Sam was running down the hallway, straightening his shirt. "Quinn, please wait."_

 _Quinn couldn't look at him, she was too disgusted that she could be so betrayed by the person she once imagined would take care of her. The blonde kept staring at the elevator door, waiting impatiently for it to open._

 _"Quinn." Sam approached. "Honey, please,.-" He paused. "Quinn, don't go. Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking... Kitty, she just threw herself over me and. –" Sam paused. "Sweetheart, we're getting married soon, and. -" Sam paused again._

 _Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marry? Did he really think that after THAT she would still marry him?_

 _"Quinn, it's not what you're thinking- "_

 _Sam was interrupted by a strong strike to his face. Quinn slapping Evans's face made him stop talking._

 _"You know, Sam, all I see is your lips moving, but I dont hear a word you're saying." Quinn didn't shout, but her voice was full of anger in a way Sam had never seen before. The blonde tore off the engagement ring from her finger and tossed it against Evans's chest. "You know damn well what to do with it."_

 _"Quinn." Sam reached out to take the blonde's arm, but she pushed him away._

 _"Don't touch me, I'm disgusted with you, Sam." Quinn was laughing ironically. "How could I have been so stupid? You were using me all this time to be able to get a reliable job in my father's company. That's why you wanted to marry me, isn't it? "Quinn paused. "Answer me." She lowered her voice. "You know what? I don't want to know anything else, I'm not playing your dirty game anymore, Sam. If you both want to graduate law school and grow up within that company, whatever... Do it by yourself, because I'm out. Are you listening to me? We're fucking done. I don't want to look at your disgusting face ever again. " The elevator had arrived and Quinn came in holding the door. "And don't you dare come after me because it's over, Sam."_

 _The elevator door closed and Quinn let her first tear trickle down. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Of course she was just being used by Sam! Of course, how could it have taken her so long to realize this? The blonde wouldn't allow herself to cry, she thanked him mentally for showing her what rubbish her boyfriend really was. God knows how long he was sleeping with Kitty. She was heartbroken, but she didn't allow herself a single moment to cry for those who didn't give a shit about her._

 **End**

It was eight o'clock when Quinn heard the bell ring. She was still in her room adjusting her hair before going downstairs. The blonde took one last look in the mirror and came down with her purse and cell phone in hand.

Russell was at the door with Sam, and Quinn could see they were talking. The blonde walked up with a smile for Sam who hugged her by surprise.

"Hi, Quinn." He drew back as he smiled.

"Hey, Sam, you're very punctual." The blonde smirked while Sam held her hand.

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting." He smiled sympathetically wrapping his fingers around Quinn's. "Well, shall we?" They said goodbye to Russell, heading for Sam's car.

"We're going to a bar, okay? They're practically all waiting for us there. "Sam smiled starting his car and backing out of the Fabray's driveway.

Xxxx

Santana was lying on her bed again with her heart broken. She felt guilty about what happened this afternoon and was afraid Quinn would walk away. Afraid to lose the woman who was the love of her life.

The Latina was laying with only with her lamp turned on while wearing boy shorts and a cotton sweater. Her eyes were closed and all she could feel were her tears falling down her cheeks. If Young Santana Lopez could see _this_ Santana, she sure would be laughing right now, because Santana Lopez had never cried for another woman, not even for her ex-gilfriend in high school, but now this was different. She was crying for the love of her life and she was scared.

Santana didn't know how to react, but the idea of not giving up on Quinn was still on her mind. She wouldn't give up on Fabray even though it would cost her to still go through such pain until she reached her happiness again. The Latina kept her eyes closed, lying on her side when she felt her bed move. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew it was Beth lying with her.

The little girl took her mother's arm and placed it over her small body. She settled close to Santana, who hugged her, bringing Beth to her. Beth's face was close to the latina's chin and the little girl was silent.

"Stop staring at me, Beth." Santana opened her eyes, smiling, meeting Beth's small hazel eyes.

"You always know when I'm staring, mamí" Beth wrapped her arm around her mother's body and her hand caressed Santana's back.

"Yes, I am a mother and I know everything." The Latina placed a kiss on Beth's head and closed her eyes again.

"Mamí? Will mommy be coming back to live with us? I don't want her to stay with Sam." It was hard for Beth to forget what she had seen.

"No, she will not be with Sam, I hope to bring her back home." Santana knew she couldn't give hope to Beth, but she didn't want her daughter to think that Quinn would be with Sam because Santana wouldn't let it happen.

"She'll come back and sing to me again before bed." Beth was beginning to speak in an excited voice. "She'll go paint again and I'll help. She'll pick me up at school and we're going to eat ice cream before dinner. She's going to make me pancakes with strawberries, but no sugar, right mamí?" Beth was now putting her hand on Santana's cheek and smiling.

"Yeah, without sugar," the Latina repeated, hugging her daughter more.

"Yeah, and then we go to Hayls to buy kitten's cake." The little girl finished talking, taking a deep breath. "Mommy's coming back to you."

"Yes, baby, she will."

"Mhm-mm." The little girl hid her face beneath Santana's and spoke muffled. "I want to see mommy, I miss her."

"I miss her too, bee. And why are you whispering?" Santana spoke in the same tone as her daughter.

"Because that's cooler, mama." Beth kept whispering, making Santana laugh.

"Oh okay, my weird little monster, let's just talk like that now." Beth's company made Santana forget her pain for a few hours. The little girl was so adorable that she could make her smile all the time.

Xxxx

"Quinn!" A voice called out to the blonde as she and Sam walked into the bar.

"Kitty?" Quinn was excited to see her friend. "Oh my God. - "The two meet halfway and hugged each other tightly. "It seems like forever." Quinn paused. "Actually, I don't remember the last time we saw each other." Quinn smiled and could see Kitty grinning.

"It's been a long time, Quinn. I'm glad you're here." Kitty was holding Quinn's hand, smiling at Sam.

They both went to the table where most of their friends were. Quinn greeted everyone by hugging each one tightly. She didn't remember the last time she saw them, but she felt that it was forever that they were apart.

"Where's Tina?" Quinn turned to Kitty, who smiled again uncomfortably. "I was hoping to see her here tonight."

"I have no idea. After she moved out of the city we lost touch. I heard she was here this week to sort things out with her parents, but I couldn't get in touch with her. "Kitty smiled as Sam stepped out to get a drink for the three of them.

"So, Quinn, how have you been?" Tony, one of Sam's closest friends, turned to Quinn, making everyone at the table look at her.

"Well, I've been ok so far. My life is a little bit of a mess right now, but I think the good in all of this is that I have a daughter." The blonde smiled proudly.

"A daughter?" Kitty looked surprised at her friend.

"Yes, a beautiful four-year-old daughter." Everyone smiled, saying congratulations to Quinn, but Kitty still had her look of surprise.

"Here are your drinks. Vodka with ice for you. "He handed Kitty's glass. "And wine for you." He was now delivering Quinn's glass.

"So, Quinn, is everything okay between us?" Upon hearing Kitty's question, Sam immediately looked at her in alarm. Kitty knew that Quinn didn't remember half of her life and wanted to make sure that Fabray didn't remember what had happened either.

"Sure, Kitty." Quinn sipped at her drink. "Why wouldn't it be?" Fabray smiled and Kitty shrugged.

"Nothing. It's been a long time since we talked, I thought maybe something had happened." They both smiled and Quinn still couldn't understand why she had distanced herself from her old friends.

xxxx

 _I can finally see,_

 _That you're right there beside me,_

Santana was singing so Beth could sleep. After the little girl heard her mamí's voice for the first time, she didn't ask for anything else before going to sleep.

 _I am not my own,_

 _For I have been made new_

 _Please do not let me go,_

 _I desperately need you_

The latina sang the first song that came to her head, but Beth didn't seem to care, she really liked to hear her mamí's voice.

 _I am not my own,_

 _For I have been made new_

 _Please do not let me go,_

 _I desperately need you_

Santana repeated the last part and then just let the melody leave her lips without singing. Beth closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep in the latina's arms. Santana let the little girl sleep with her tonight, but for a moment she wanted Beth to be awake. Her memories of this afternoon with Quinn were good, but at the same time it wasn't. She worried about Quinn's attitude before they had said goodbye.

She begged all the angels not to let her lose the woman who was the love of her life. She couldn't bear it if it happened. It was going to be a lot harder for her and for the little one in her arms to stand if they lost Quinn.

Xxxx

Sam was sitting next to Quinn whispering something in her ear that made her smile. She was on her second glass of wine and she felt too cheerful. Fabray was always weak for alcohol. Sam ran his fingers slowly down Quinn's thigh. He knew how to seduce her and he was doing just that.

She placed her hand over his, trying to stop him, but now it was his lips that bit Quinn's ear. She wasn't sure if she wanted that, but she was so happy she didn't care about Sam's actions. It was just a few bites.

Sam's lips slid down Quinn's cheek and before she could say something, Evans's lips were connected to hers. Quinn brought her hand to the back of Sam's neck, weaving the strands of his hair between her fingers. She squeezed her hand tightly, tuggin on his hair as Sam slid his hand down the blonde's belly until he reached the side of her body and pulled her closer to him.

Quinn responded to the kiss by letting her tongue slide teasingly along Sam's. The blonde brought his hand up to Fabray's face caressing her cheek with his thumb and smiling into the kiss. After a few minutes Quinn pulled her lips away and as soon as she looked at Sam's eyes she felt bad for kissed him.

"What was that?" She asked in surprise.

"It was my way of saying that I missed you." Quinn shook her head.

"Okay, this will stop here. Let's just enjoy the evening, okay?" The blonde smiled meeting Sam's eyes. She took a deep breath and bit the corner of her lips. Evans nodded, and the blonde got up and excused herself.

Xxxx

"San.-" A soft voice whispered in her ear. "Santana." Now a hand went through the Latina's forehead pulling her hair out of her face. "Wake up, _mi amor_."

The Latina shifted in the bed opening her eyes slowly. That voice. She knew that voice. "Quinn?" Santana opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" The Latina asked with a smile as she saw that the blonde was lying next to her on the bed.

Quinn smiled biting the corner of her lips, drawing them back to the Latin's ear. " _Te quiero_." Quinn placed a long kiss on the tip of Santana's ear.

"God, it's so sexy when you speak Spanish." The Latina pushed her face away from Quinn so she could look at her. "I did very well to teach you." Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled their bodies close to each other. "Where's Beth? She was right here."

"I took our daughter to her bed," Quinn said quietly, bringing her lips to the Latina's.

" _Eres muy inteligente_ , Quinn Fabray."

"No one gets sexier and more hot than you when you are speaking Spanish, Lopez." The blonde's lips pressed against Santana's, urging it open and and sliding her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Quinn brought her hand up to Santana's belly, passing it through the latina's blouse and starting to scratch her skin tightly. Santana let out a heavy sigh, bringing her hand to one of Quinn's thighs and caressing up to her waist. Her grip tightened, digging her fingertips into Quinn's side with a little force, while the blonde bit her lower lip, stopping the kiss slowly, but keeping her lips close to the Latina.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn whispered, kissing the brunette that was practically under her body.

Santana opened her eyes, breathing deeply with a smile on her lips. She glanced quickly to see that Beth was still there. She had just dreamed of Quinn and realizing that none of it had happened, a sense of frustration and pain ran through her body and made her take a deep breath.

The Latina placed her hand on her forehead staring at the ceiling without even paying attention. "It was not enough thinking about her, now I'm going to start dreaming." She paused. "Good." Her tone was ironic and she turned to hug Beth, letting the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

Xxxx

Sam left Quinn at the door of her house after she came back from the bathroom saying that she was not feeling well. He was going to kiss her, but Quinn turned her face on him. "No, Mr. Evans. Behave yourself." She unbuckled her seatbelt and placed a long kiss on his cheek. "See you later."

"Oh, come on, Quinn," Sam grunted, rolling his eyes as the blonde got out of the car.

"See you later. Thank you for the evening." Quinn waved, opening the door to her house. "Go, bedtime, Sammy-Sammy." She gestured with her hand to send him away.

Sam laughed in the car at Quinn's adorable way. He just nodded and waited for her to go inside.

Quinn thought that tonight would help her solve her life, but when she was alone she realized that everything had gotten more difficult instead of clearer. She still didn't know if she wanted her memories back, or if she wanted to continue building a new life. She didn't know if she wanted to keep seeing Sam, after all they ended an engagement and she didn't know why, but to end an engagement, the reason was certainly huge. Quinn was confused and had no idea where to turn.

"Hey." Frannie appeared in the room making Quinn jump.

"Oh my God, Frannie. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Frannie chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "How was your night?"

"Good?" Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, it was fun." The blonde shrugged as she sat on the couch while Frannie sat in the chair.

"Are you okay?" Quinn was silent with her sister's question and didn't say anything. Frannie settled into the chair, keeping her gaze on Quinn's. "Quinn?"

Quinn was silent again before answering. "I'm fine. It's just... Too much, you know? But if you are wondering who you can invite for your engagement party, I'll say both." The blonde didn't know if it was the right thing, but for some reason, she thought it might be nice if they were both. "I mean, dad will invite Sam anyway and since you like Santana you can call her too."

"Really? Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah... We can't invite Beth without calling Santana."

"Okay, little sis, I'll invite her." They were silent for a few minutes and Frannie could see how hard Quinn was thinking. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, ok? Don't try too hard. Just be careful with Sam. You didn't want anything to do with him last time and you couldn't even hear his name, so I think it's better for you to talk to mom or maybe a friend. Maybe you _did_ tell someone what had happened. I wish I could help you, I really do, but daddy never told me and neither did you, all I can do is protect you. So, don't let him in without finding out the truth, okay?"

"Ok. Thank you, Frannie." Quinn knew her sister was right and maybe she should talk to someone. A friend, her mom, maybe one of Santana's friends – that were actually her friends too. She really need to know what happened between her and Sam. "Well, I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted and I want to take Beth shopping tomorrow after school. Maybe some engagement clothes and for the wedding." Quinn was climbing the stairs as her sister looked at her.

"I'll go with you." Frannie practically screamed without worrying whether to wake her parents or not. "I mean tomorrow... And then I can give Santana the invitation."

Quinn laughed at her sister as she entered her room. She would let Frannie invite whoever she wanted to, but invite Santana and Sam? Quinn was so overwhelmed to think about it that she couldn't even imagine what it would be like. She was so lost in herself. This was getting more and more complicated and difficult everyday. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

 **Xxxxx**

 **Note:** Don't hate me! And please, I know you're all hating Quinn right now, but try to understand that she doesn't remember Santana, and Santana is just trying to have the love of her life back. So, please, just trust me and be patient... and don't leave me,.

And you guys are awesome, I cannot thank you enough for all the reviews. Thank you so much!

Review? x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: First, I want say how sorry I am. I didn't mean to take so long, but life threw some shit in my way and I couldn't update. I'm really sorry. I know some of you are not happy about they way things are right now and I respect that, I'd probably be pissed at myself too... Before I even think about write I was and I am a reader and I get angry with a lot of stories and stop read them 'till things start to get better again without the major drama. If you don't want to read it anymore I'll understand, however if you want to keep read and stay with me I'll be happy and I'll do my best not to delay the updates. You guys need to understad that I work with Betas and I need to send the chapter to them first... So, this is mean they need to take their time to see my chapter and I want it always to be perfect. I'm insecure as fuck so I NEED to send the chapters to them or I'll not feel secure enough to post it. I wish I could keep this story, because I love to write it, so I'll do my best to keep it and if something happen I'll let you know. Thank you.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy x**

 **xxxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Santana finished telling Beth a story tucking her to sleep in less than a few minutes. Beth was so tired she hardly seemed to hear what her mother was reading. Santana smiled slowly, putting the book in place._

 _Quinn was still in her studio finishing her sculpture. She was having a hard time putting together what she needed and was afraid she would not be able to deliver to her client on time. The studio door opened and Santana spotted Quinn on her bench in the middle of three tables, each with a different sculpture. The Latina approached and Quinn dropped her tool by wiping her hands._

 _"I can't. I'm going to call them and tell the I can't do it." The blonde was frustrated as she pushed the table in front of her. "I just can't."_

 _Santana stood behind Quinn resting her hands on his wife's shoulder and slowly starting to massage. "Baby, come to bed with me." The Latina whispered on Quinn's ear, making the blonde smile. "Come with me and I'll give you some inspiration." Santana giggled, pulling Quinn's hair to the side kissing the blonde's neck._

 _"San, if I go to bed with you I'll be inspired for something else." Quinn giggled, but Santana knew she was still frustrated. The latina's hands slid down the side of Quinn's body stopping at her waist and before the blonde could move Santana began to squeeze it. "Oh! San, no!" Fabray began to laugh without stopping curling up on the bench while the Latina continued to tickle and hold Quinn so she wouldn't fall. "Santana!" Quinn shouted, throwing her body forward, falling slowly to the floor as the Latina kneeling behind her._

 _Santana released Quinn and looked at the table on her right side where there were several pieces of sculpture there. "Look, if you fix it right here." Santana was pointing at one part of it in front of her. "Note that there is a small elevation there. And if you look at that other side." Santana pointed to the other end. "You'll see it looks like a head and.-" She paused and Quinn was looking at her holding her laughter. "What?"_

 _"You sure do love me a lot." Quinn spoke in her sweet voice looking from Santana to the table._

 _"Yes I love you a lot."_

 _"Mhm, you do, because that's just the remains of the sculptures I took today, and this one here." Quinn pointed to the table behind her. "It's my work."_

 _Santana paused in silence as Quinn laughed. The blonde's hands rested on Santana's cheeks, turning her face to hers and connecting her lips._

 _"You're amazing, you know that?" Quinn laid a long-awaited peck on Santana without pulling away. "You make me love you more every day."_

 _"No, you're amazing and I love you so much," Santana whispered against Quinn's lips before kissing her again._

 **End**

Quinn had just called Santana in the morning and asked if Beth could go shopping with her and Frannie as soon as she got back from school.

That afternoon, Santana picked up her daughter at school and when they got home, she showered her got Beth ready for Quinn to arrive. Beth was so anxious she couldn't even stop running around the house playing with her bears.

As soon as Beth heard they knocked on the door she quickly ran to open it with a huge grin on her face. "Mommy!" Beth shouted jumping into Quinn's arms. "I miss you."

"Hi, baby, mommy was missing you too." Quinn kissed her daughter's cheek turned to Santana. "Hi, Santana."

"Oh, hey Quinn. Hi Frannie."

"Santana, good to see you." Frannie hugged the latina as Beth stepped out of Quinn's lap and hugged her aunt's leg. "Oh, hi baby girl." Frannie let go of Santana and now she was holding the little girl in her arms.

"It's good to see you." Santana was whispering close to Quinn's ear and placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Yes, I can say the same." Quinn smiled, putting her hair behind her ear. "So, Beth, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mommy. Why are we going shopping?"

"Because. -" Frannie answered. "This weekend is my engagement party."

"Wow. Congratulations, Frannie." Santana smiled as Beth clapped her hands.

"Thank you and you two are invited." Frannie put Beth on the floor, opening her purse and taking the invitation from the party to Santana. "I don't accept rejections so you better go, Santana."

"Of course. Thank you." Santana smiled at Quinn. "We'll be there."

"Good, you better." Quinn spoke biting the corner of her lips and turning to Beth. "Shall we?"

The little girl came out of her aunt's lap, hugging Santana and giving her a kiss before leaving with Frannie. Before Quinn left Latina approached her.

"Hey." Santana met Quinn's eyes and they were both too close. "Is everything okay?" The Latina ran her hand through Quinn's hair and placed it behind her ear.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and lose herself with a smile. Even after all, the Latina remained careful and lovely with her. Fabray didn't answer just stared at Santana and seemed to be in an endless trance.

"Quinn?" Santana called out with a low chuckle.

"Mm? Oh sure, it's okay." Quinn stepped back from her. "I need to go, see you later."

"Sure, have fun."

Xxxx

Quinn was holding her daughter's hand by the children's clothing store. The little girl was enchanted with every dress that passed through her. Beth loved shopping and buying dresses and leggings pants was her favorite part.

Frannie appeared from the middle of the store holding a checkered dress that had a hat. As soon as Beth saw it she ran to get the hat on her head.

"Mommy, can we buy this one?" Beth made her puppy dog eyes as she clasped her hands in her chest. The little girl was shaking her head slowly showing off the hat she had loved.

"Beth, not this one, okay?" Quinn took the hat off her daughter's head, returning it to Frannie. "Let's find another one." Quinn passed the two blondes in front of her who grimaced that she didn't like the dress.

Quinn called Beth as soon as she found a dress for her daughter. The dress was light green with a small pink detail that could hardly be seen. She held the dress in her hand as Beth approached.

"Mommy, I love green, but this dress." Her little mouth twisting. "I didn't like it." Beth looked away and smiled. "Can I choose one?"

"Sure, go." Beth hurried off to find her perfect dress. The little girl looked one by one at a large macaw on the wall. All colorful and some accompanied by tiaras and hats. Beth already knew she wouldn't wear a hat, so she thought her mother would agree if she wore tiaras.

"So, are you going to tell me about your night with Sam?" Frannie used the moment alone with her sister as Beth walked through the store.

"There's not much to tell, actually. He was very friendly, I had fun in seeing some friends ... "

"AND?"

"And ... He kissed me, but before you say anything." Quinn was looking at her sister. "It wasn't one of the best things that happened to me. It was uncomfortable and maybe I just kissed him back because I had already drink some alcohol." Quinn was staring at Beth who was looking at two dresses in front of her.

"Like your sister, I'm going to say what I'm thinking about it all, and I honestly think even though you're confused, scared... You'd better not get involved with anyone. Not until you figured out and understand everything that happened between you and Santana." Frannie said softly and Quinn knew she was right. "I told you before that I never understood why you broke up with Sam, but something very serious happened, Quinn, don't let him or Dad take advantage of your lack of memory and use you. I believe you want to trust people you remember right now, but understand that you were married to Santana for five years and you had a beautiful daughter, Quinnie. Don't let all this confusion drive you crazy and make you make mistakes. I'm not telling you to get back to Santana, but try to understand the whole relationship you and her had before deciding if you really want to move on. But you need to think about Beth, you're a mom, Quinn, and you need to put your daughter first. "

Quinn was looking at her daughter smiling running her hand through one of the dresses and couldn't control the tears in her eyes. If this whole situation was confusing, it was because Quinn made it even more confused by making so many mistakes. Frannie was right, Quinn needed to think about Beth. Think about what she would do from now on without your decisions hurting her daughter

After a few minutes of searching she found a beautiful light pink dress with a black band around her waist with a delicate bow. She took the dress and took it to her mother and her aunt. "This one, mommy. I liked it." The little girl showed the dress laying over her body.

Quinn smiled nodding and took her daughter to try on the dress she had chosen.

"Beth, you look beautiful!" Frannie said as soon as Beth come out of the dresser.

"Can we take this one?" Beth was looking at Quinn from the mirror as her mother smiled.

The dress really looked gorgeous on Beth and the little one clearly was in love with it. "Okay, we'll take this one." The little girl jumped with joy and ran to the dresser changing her clothes.

Quinn took her credcard from her purse to pay for the dress while Beth was holding hands with Frannie. Both close to Quinn leaning against the counter.

"Look, what I was trying to saying as if you're going to start a new life, don't start making mistakes, okay? I invited Santana and dad will probably invite Sam and I hope you know what to do. I'm not telling you to pick one, but don't be such a complete idiot running the risk of getting hurt. "

"I hope so, too." Quinn smiled at her sister. "It's complicated because with Sam I feel at home, but today when I looked into Santana's eyes it was like ..." Quinn paused. "It was different ... I don't know exactly how to explain it, but it caught me. The way she looked at me."

"Quinn, you don't need to choose between Santana and Sam, you've woken up from an accident with a story about your life you don't even remember. Your priority right now needs to be your health. Take care of you and your daughter."

The moment Quinn glanced at Beth, the little girl was staring at her with her large, beautiful hazel eyes. Beth smiled at her mother and even without paying attention to what they were talking about the way her daughter looked at her made Quinn realize that look, that child in front of her was waiting for her. Beth depended on her and this child Quinn needed to worry about at that moment.

"But if I didn't mention it we're still Team Santana." Frannie was pointing at her and then at her niece, making Quinn laugh as she received the bag with Beth's dress. "Stop going out with people who haven't even cared about you in those five years and try to focus on your life. What you want for now. That includes not going out with Sam anymore. "

"Going out with Sam?" Beth stared at the two of them. "Is mommy going out with Sam? For ice cream? "Quinn scowled at her sister. This conversation shouldn't be happening in front of Beth.

"Exactly." Frannie chuckled. "And that's exactly what we are going to do right now, how about ice cream, huh?"

"I don't like him, but I like ice cream." Beth paused, holding her mother's hand now. "Lets have ice cream."

Xxxxx

Santana was on the radio doing her show with a touring band that used to open shows for other famous artists. The band became famous for their covers posted on YouTube.

"So this weekend will you guys be opening the show for Florence + The Machine?" Lauren, one of Santana's colleagues, commented after Mila, the lead vocalist talked about her schedule. "I get VIPs, right?" She spoke so lovely, they all laughed.

"Oops, if Lauren get free tickets I get one too." Lucian, the other announcer, played with Lauren making fun of her.

"We expect you all there." Mila smiled.

"We'll all be there." The Latina spoke to her main microphone. "And for anyone interested in seeing this wonderful live band, they'll be on Saturday at 55 Bar at 9 pm. All the details are on our Facebook page." The Latina spoke to her listeners. "And for you who haven't yet signed up in our promotion don't forget to enter our website www.97. and sign up to win two Vips tickets for the Muse's show. The result comes out next week at 2 pm." Santana slid the button on her desk to start playing one of Muse's songs. She cut off the microphones and chatted between them.

"Santana?" Tyler walked into the studio calling the Latina. "Can you come here for a minute?" Santana nodded, standing up. She would only have three minutes to come and go. "San, I called you here because I want to introduce you to the new intern." Santana looked at Tyler and realized that beside him was a dark-skinned girl just like her. Her hair was a perfect black smooth with a few lights just lightening the tips. She looked new, appeared to be at least 18 years old or even less. "She's going to work with you. Her name is Lily. Lily Kellerman." The brunette held out her hand to Santana as she smiled.

"Santana. Santana Lopez. Wow, how old are you?"

"23." Lily laughed softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you and work with you."

"Thanks. I need to get back to finish the show and I'll be right back to talk to you, okay? "Lily nodded and Santana returned to the studio taking her place.

Xxxx

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Beth was on Quinn's lap and she was clearly tired. They just had ice cream after Quinn bought Beth's shoe.

"Of course, little one, we're already going." The blonde shared her bags with her sister who also bought shoes for her to wear at her engagement party. "We're going to Grandpa's, okay? I think Santana is not home yet so you have to come home with mommy."

The little girl said nothing, just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. She would probably sleep as soon as she got in the car. Beth didn't want to go to her grandfather's house, she felt that Judy and Russell didn't like her, because they were never allowed her to do anything.

"Mommy, can you take me to mama's work?" Beth spoke shyly as Quinn put her in her seat. The blonde looked into her daughter's eyes and realized that she didn't really want to go to her house.

"I'll call Santana first, okay? If she says it's okay, Mommy takes you there. "Quinn closed Beth's belt and sat in the passenger seat, pulling her phone out of her purse.

Xxxxx

Santana was on her break and she could talk to Lily. Everyone in the studio had gone out to eat and she was the only one who asked Tyler to call the new intern.

"Hi Lily." The brunette came in smiling and Santana showed the chair in front of her for Lily to sit down. "No need to be nervous."

"I know. Tyler said good things about you and how cool it's to work with you, mrs Lopez."

"Please call me Santana, you don't have to call me mrs Lopez and blah blah blah. I hate it, I feel old." Lily chuckled.

"OK... Santana." Santana couldn't help but smile. She was always a good person with all her staff.

"Well, then, don't be scared. Now tell me, are you studying?" The Latina crossed her legs.

"Yes, I am. I need an intership so I came here, because I always listen to your show and I find it really fun."

"That's great. I studied journalism and ended up coming to the wrong place, but I have to say that this is my passion. I started as a intern too and see where I am right now. But I started very low." Lopez shrugged. "But don't think it will be easy."

"Are you going to make me get you coffee, your clothes at the laundry, and I don't know, get your dog from the vet?" Lily was funny making Santana laugh.

"Don't be silly, I don't have a dog." Santana waved her off. "But, I love my black coffee without sugar in the morning." The Latina laughed softly. "Don't worry, you're my intern not my slave."

They were still talking and Santana wondered if Lily had worked before, asking about her professional experiences. They were so focused in their conversation that both jumped when the door opened and little Beth came run to her mama.

"Mama!" Beth jumped in her mama's lap while Quinn stood in the doorway. The little girl was passing behind Lily's chair, throwing herself into the Latina's lap. "Mama, Mommy bought a beautiful dress for me and I chose the dress myself." The little girl was kneeling on her mother's legs, her hands resting on Santana's shoulder.

"Really? I'm sure your dress is beautiful, bee." Santana kissed her daughter's forehead and then turned to Quinn.

"Hey." The Latina smiled and realized that Quinn's eyes were on Lily.

"Mm, hey. I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Nah, you don't, it's fine, we were just talking." Santana settled Beth on her lap and looked at Lily. "Lily, this is my daughter Beth. Beth, this is Lily, she'll be working with mamí." Beth smiled as she laid her head on Santana's chest. The little girl has always been very shy and hardly open to someone new.

"Hi Beth, it's nice to meet you." Lily was nice and reached for Beth's.

"Hi." The little girl held Lily's hand.

"And this is Quinn." Santana turned to Quinn. The blonde approached, holding out her hand.

"Hi Quinn, nice to meet you." Lily stood up.

Fabray stared at Lily a way Santana knows really well. Was she jealous? Why the hell would she be jealous?

"Likewise." Quinn smiled as she turned to the Latina. "I have to go, she asked to come here and I didn't want to force her to come with me."

"No, it's okay, she can stay here." Beth hugged Santana tightly, looking at Quinn.

"Well, then I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, Lily." Quinn said goodbye first to the brunette, turning to her daughter. "Bye, little one, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Quinn bent down and kissed Beth's forehead. When she lifted her face she realized how closed she was to Santana's. She bit the corner of her lips and then pulled away looking everywhere but at the Latina. "Bye, San."

"Bye, Quinn."

"Bye mommy, I love you." Beth waved as Quinn walked out the door.

The blonde walked down the elevator taking a deep breath, not understanding why seeing Lily and Santana disturbed her so much. It didn't make sense. She couldn't be jealous, she doesn't even have the right to be jealous.

Xxxx

The day of the party had finally arrived and Santana had finished an anxious Beth ready while she watched TV. The latina put Beth's shoe on and a tiara with a delicate bow.

"All done." Santana took her daughter off the couch. "No running or jumping." Beth nodded and walked slowly, afraid to knead her dress, making Santana laugh. "But you can walk normal, mija. And please, don't eat anything that makes you messing up the dress." The little girl pretended to walk into the kitchen, but she smiled as she sat down on the couch again. Santana made sure she would sit still waiting for her and went to her room to finish getting ready.

The Latina wore tight black dress just above her knees and a black high-heeled sandal. She sit in the chair in front of the mirror and put a bit of make-up. She wore a perfect outline over her lashes that only Santana could do. Lopez took out her beige coat and put it on.

Santana left the room and all she could hear was Beth laughing. "Wow, you look beautiful, mama."

"Thank you, princess." Santana grabbed her purse, cell phone and her car keys. "Let's go, mijá."

"Mommy went out with Sam," Beth said from nowhere as she held her mother's hand. "They went out to have ice cream." Santana looked at Beth surprised and she knew exactly that it wasn't for ice cream that Quinn went out with Sam.

The Latina didn't say anything, she was so confused she couldn't understand. She thought Quinn was letting her get back into her life, but was she going out with Sam? Going out with Sam while giving Santana a chance? Now that she found out about Sam, things got even worse.

Xxxx

Santana was parking her car near the Fabray's house and Beth was already taking off her seat belt. They got out of the car and the Latina held her daughter's hand. As they approached the door Santana realized how tense she was. The drive to the Fabray house was quiet, Santana did said anything and there was only Beth singing in the back seat.

The door was open with a security just ahead, they entered the house it was full. Groups of friends scattered around the room, kitchen and even in the hall between the stairs and the living room. The two of them continued walking until they reached the back of the house where there was a beautiful and large garden with several tables scattered. A large table with some fruit followed by empty bowls and a waiter right behind serving champagne.

"Santana?" Frannie was right next to them and before Santana could think of anything, the blonde's arms were already hugging her.

"Hi Frannie." Santana hugged her back and Frannie let go of her and gave her attention to little Beth.

"Beth, you look beautiful." Beth smiled at the compliment and hugged her aunt's leg. Frannie reached down and took the toddle in her lap.

"Thank you, Aunt Frann." Beth ran her hand through her hair.

"Santana you mind if I look for Brian because he'll love seeing this little one."

"No of course not. Go ahead." Santana smiled and Frannie squeezed Beth and they both left.

"Would you like a drink?" A thick voice sounded from behind Santana, making her turn.

"Mr. Fabray." The Latina smiled politely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He held out his hand to the Latina. "Care to come with me for a few minutes?" Santana hesitated for a few seconds before finally following Russell. "Let's go this way, Santana."

Santana was suspicious, but not afraid. She was never afraid of anyone and wouldn't be afraid of Russell, she was ready for anything that came from Mr. Fabray.

"I didn't know you were coming." Russell stopped by the bar getting the drinks.

"Frannie invited me."

"I thought you were here for Quinn." Mr. Fabray took the two drinks and handed one to the Latina. "It's good you're not here for her."

"Pardon?" Santana frowned. "Of course I'm here for Quinn. Frannie was polite to invite me, but I came for Quinn. "

"Look Santana, let's face it." Russell lowered his glass. "You and Quinn will never happen again and she's almost getting back to Sam. It's the right thing to do." Mr. Fabray took a sip of his drink and Santana looked at him in disbelief.

"How can you be so... Stupid? After everything you've done for her. After everything Sam did to her you still want them to get back together? What kind of a father are you?" Santana laughed ironically to keep from throwing her drink at Russell. "Do you think I don't know all the horrible things you said to her? I saw her cry at nights because she missed her parents, but Quinn was so hurt and disappointed in you that I could barely talk about you." Santana was trying to keep calm. "I was there for her in situations she clearly needed you. So no, don't tell me what's best for Quinn, because you have no idea what's best for your daughter. If you care so much about her, why did you never seek her out to sort things out? My father was an alcoholic, but he was a better father than you." Santana set her drink on the counter and turned her back, leaving Russell standing alone in the same place.

She was so angry she had to take a deep breath as she walked through the garden and caught sight of Quinn talking to some friends including Sam standing next to her. Santana approached behind Fabray, letting her hand slide down her waist and bringing her lips to the blonde's ear.

"Hey, gorgeous," Santana whispered as she turned away.

"Santana! Oh wow." Quinn's eyes traced the latina's body and it was hard to face her without losing her breath. "You look beautiful." Quinn released her hand from the latina adjusting her hair.

"No more than you." Santana kissing Quinn's cheek. "You look beautiful." The Latina said and could see Quinn's cheeks turning red.

Quinn really looked beautiful. She wore a short lace red dress, a little above her knee, and a black heeled shoe that left her almost at the same height as Santana.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked as Sam now turned to stand beside her, but Santana tried to ignore it.

"Frannie kidnapped her for a few hours, I think her sister kidnapped our daughter and that engagement party was just an excuse." Quinn was laughing low as Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi, Santana." Sam reached out to the Latina who thought about ignoring him.

"Hi, Evans." Santana grinned wryly.

"I'll go find Beth if you guys don't mind." Quinn stared at Sam for a few seconds past the two of them leaving them alone.

 _What is she thinking? Leaving me alone with Sam? What does she want? And why did she look at him like that?_ The Latina breathed deeply as her pain began to appear. She looked at the blond in front of her and was silent. Santana was so uncomfortable and angry that she couldn't even move, starting to regret being there.

"This is ridiculous." Sam broke the silence between them. "But I still think she likes me," the blonde commented.

Santana looked at him unbelievingly. First Russell, now it was Sam? But coming from Sam, it was worse.

"You're kidding, right?" Santana stared at him.

"What?" Evans's tone was shallow. "No, I'm just telling the truth, Santana. Me and Quinn are getting back. She still has feelings for me." The Latina was holding on to keep from hit Sam.

"How can you think that after everything you've done she's still coming back to you? Don't forget that one day she may wake up remembering everything. And how will be Sam? Huh? You two sharing the same bed and she remembering everything? Do you really think she's going to want to stay with you?" The Latina shook her head. "Well, she told me everything about you, pretty girl."

"Seriously Lopez? I feel sorry for you." Now it was Sam's turn to try to offend her. "She woke up in that hospital not remembering you, but me. Quinn didn't even remember that she had a life with you, let alone a daughter." Santana half closed her eyes and could feel the rage running through her body. "She told you everything, huh? Did she mention that she went out with me the night after she went out with you for lunch? Did she mention that we kissed? Oh wait, she didn't tell you because she doesn't know who you are anymore." The latina clenched her hand. "Look out Lopez, she can come back to me anytime and -"

Before Sam could say anything, Santana lifted her hand hitting Sam's face so hard that Evans had to hold himself so he wouldn't fall to the ground. "You make me sick, a piece of shit that should have disappeared from Quinn's life. A son of a bitch stick guy who shouldn't even show your face again." The Latina pointed her finger at Sam who was still numb.

"Santana!" Quinn calls to the latina as she approaches. "What are you doing?" Fabray came up to help the boy compose himself. "Are you okay?" Quinn was talking low with Sam trying to get him back.

Santana couldn't handle this anymore. How did she care more about him? This is ridiculous. Quinn should be at her side and not worry about Sam. The Latina's eyes began to fill with tears, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not there. Her chest was hurting again, making her breath fail every second. She just wanted to leave, she couldn't take it anymore.

The Latina turned around leaving Quinn with Sam. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could and rushed past the guests in the garden into the house approaching the door.

"Santana, wait!" Quinn was pulling her and when Santana saw her she allowed her tears to fall.

"What do you want, Quinn? You don't have to worry about me, or maybe worry about why I hit Sam." Santana was starting to attack Quinn, but she was feeling so much pain she couldn't control herself.

"That's exactly why I'm here, Santana. I want to know what happened. - "

"That's ridiculous, Quinn. I'm going crazy every day, I play a fool every time you approach me, because you do this to me." The Latina sob, without worrying who was watching. "I'm trying to help you, to bring everything we had. To bring you back and look at the way you treat me, Quinn." Quinn didn't know what to do, but she was crying seeing Santana so hurt. "I'm doing everything and you throw yourself at Sam."

"Santana, that's not fair."

"Is not fair? Quinn," Santana paused, lowering her voice. "I see the way you look at him." The Latina breathed deeply. "I know you like him, because you used to look at me that way." Quinn felt a stab in her chest. Again she had just hurt Santana.

"Santana, I. - "

"No, I think we need to start being realistic. Your memory will not come back." Santana looked away from Quinn, who was sobbing. "I'm still a stranger to you."

"I don't want to hurt you and I'm not trying to hurt you, Santana. I just, "Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm just so tired of disappointing you all the time."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Quinn said as she ran a hand over her cheek, wiping away her tear.

"I'm going to apologize to your sister later." Santana stood staring into Quinn's eyes for a few minutes in silence. "How do you look at the woman you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?"

"Santana?" The Latina turned to look at her. "I hope one day I can love you the way you love me." Quinn's words made Santana's heart clench as if someone were kneading him. She stared at Quinn for a few seconds, realizing that some people were staring at them.

"You figured it out once, you'll do it again." The Latina turned around taking her purse and walking away, leaving Beth with her mommy.

Santana drove and could barely see since her eyes were too wet. She couldn't stop crying and her breathing made it difficult for her to go home. She tried to count to ten breathing every second, but it was hard. Her heart was in Thousand pieces. She had so many hopes and suddenly, everything disappeared.

The Latina got out of her car slamming the door hard entering her house. She threw her coat on the couch, heading straight to Quinn's studio. Santana was so angry with herself for let Quinn take her belt off that night. Santana was angry because she knew that at that moment she had just given up on the love of her life.

As soon as she opened the door to the studio she turned on the lights and without thinking she threw one of Quinn's sculptures on the floor made it to break into pieces. She approached one of the tables turning it to the floor dropping another sculpture that Quinn hadn't finished yet. The Latina went to the second table where five paint cans lay on it with paintbrushes and leaves scattered across the table. Santana was crying non-stop and her pain was so much that she no longer knew what she was doing. The table swung forward and the cans fell spilling paint all over the floor.

Santana came out of her trance with rage staring at the studio with a hand on her forehead beginning to feel dizzy and she could barely breathe.

The latina returned to the room taking her cell phone and calling Brittany. She was so nervous that she couldn't say a word, but understood that Brittany was coming to her house. It seemed her heart would come out of her mouth at any moment and she just wanted the pain to stop. She returned to the studio where she sat on the floor looking at the mess she had made. Santana stretched her legs acrossed her feet and leaning her head against the wall.

She closed her eyes and heard the door to her house open. In seconds, two people hugged her. Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder as Brittany stroked her hair.

The three of them sat on the floor leaving Santana in the middle. Rachel was holding the Latina's hand as she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. The three of them were silent no one say anything at all. Rachel and Brittany knew that Santana just needed her moment.

A few minutes later and Brittany stood up facing Santana. "Come on, let's go to bed, Tana." Santana had stopped crying, but the pain was still there. The Latina held out her hand to let her friends pick her up and take her to the bedroom. "San, you need to take off your shoe." The Latina stopped in the middle of her room havin another breaking down suddenly crying and sobbing.

"It's over," Santana whispered as she forced herself to breathe. "It's hurt so much."

"I know, San. We're here with you." Rachel held herself not to cry and only led the Latina to the bed, making her sit down. Brittany took off her friend's sandal and they both laid Santana on the bed. Each sat down on one side of the latina leaning against the headboard. Rachel ran her hand over her friend's hair, while Brittany was now holding Lopez's hand.

Within seconds Santana fell asleep. Brittany threw a sheet over her and they both left the room and let the Latina rest. They didn't know exactly what had happened, but it was clear that it wasn't good. The two didn't want Santana to wake up the next day alone, so they decided to sleep with her.

Santana had left Beth with the Fabray and knew she would meet Quinn the next day. What she didn't know was how she would react. Santana wasn't stupid and knew it was over and she had to accept that Quinn might never remember her. She tried... Santana tried everything she could to bring her wife back to her, to Beth, but now she needed to accept everything that was happening and focus on herself and Beth. She needs to be ok for Beth.

 **Xxxx**

 **Review? Thank you. x**


	12. Author's Note

**Note:**

Hey everyone,

I know you're all waiting for an update and I need to be honest: I thought no one was interested in this story anymore, since I was pretty busy with personal stuffs and didn't have time to upload. However, I was surprised and HAPPY receving all these reviews asking me to update. I like to write and I LOVE this story... AND I really want to keep it, I don't want to leave this story like this.

But here is the thing: Since the beginning of Let's Start Over, I had a beta and they were the best helping me, but now they can't help me anymore so it's just me. Everyone knows English is NOT my first language, so I need a beta to help me with my grammar. But, I've already uploaded two chapters "on my own". I really, really want to keep this story... But I don't know what to do.

I can keep writing it without a beta. Is that okay with you all? Or if someone can help me, please DM me and let me know... Otherwise, I'll have to give up on this one.

 **Please let me know what you think. Send me a review ;)**

 **Thank you** **x**


End file.
